Fictionista WitFit Blurbs
by kyla713
Summary: In the upcoming months, I will be participating in the Fictionista WitFit challenges. These are the results of my random brain working on word/picture prompts. Ratings may vary, depending on the prompt.
1. December 1st entry

**So, I am taking part in something called "WitFit" offered by the Fictionista workshop to try and urge me along against the writer's block I have been experiencing lately. And this was the little blurb I came out with today.**

**I highly recommend anyone who is struggling with their writing, or maybe just wanting to challenge themselves or brush up their skills, to check out the Fictionista website (link is on my profile).**

**In the meantime, I _am_ still working on Don't Ever Forget and Late Night Encounters, along with outtakes and one-shots for my awesome bidders in the Fandom Gives Back auction, Milalencar, icrodriguez, tawelephant, ****shellsbells6661, Nikki. You all simply astounded me, and I promise to get your requests out as soon as possible. Hopefully this tool will help get me back on track. :)**

**So here it is, please remember that it is just a blurb, the first thing that flowed from my fingers with the word prompt. Would love to have done more with it, but there's always the future, right? ;)**

* * *

Penname: kyla713

Prompt: Lucky Break

Rating: T (*gasp*)  
Genre: Love/Angst  
Creative Original or Derivative (Fanfiction): Derivative  
Warning(s): None….. besides the incomplete nature of it :) Subject to change.  
Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

Hurrying home from work tonight, I was excited to share my incredible news with my husband. Finally, I was breaking into the big leagues of a field reporter, getting my first location assignment. As I pulled into our driveway, I could not suppress the smile on my face.

"Honey?" I called out as I stepped inside the door, hanging my coat on the rack.

"In here," I heard his smooth, deep voice resonating down the hall.

Leaning against the door frame of our kitchen, I couldn't help but marvel at how perfect my life was at that very moment. I was happily married to the most amazing man in the world; the fact that he was a sight to behold was just the icing on the cake. I had a beautiful home, a job I loved…

And a husband who cooked me dinner every single night, since I was hopeless in the kitchen.

"Hey there, handsome," I whispered, walking up behind him and sliding my arms around his waist, my body pressing firmly against his back.

Only one thing was still missing from our perfect little equation. And now…

"Mmm. Happy Anniversary, baby," his soft voice crooned and my eyes shot open as he turned around, taking me into his arms.

_Shit! Was that today?_

Had I really been so caught up in everything that was going on at work that I had forgotten my own wedding anniversary? Glancing over his shoulder as he held me and kissed my neck, I spotted the calendar on the wall and then buried my face into his shirt in embarrassment.

_Tuesday. January 13th._

I was probably the only woman in the world whose husband not only cooked and cleaned on top of working a full-time job, but also remembered their wedding anniversary when she didn't.

What a wife I'd turned out to be.

"Happy Anniversary," I replied, kissing his cheek and pulling away with an uneasy smile.

"Your present is on the mantle," he said, kissing my forehead and turning back to the stove.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I began to back away. "You're always insistent on breaking the rules. Every year."

He only responded by smirking at me devilishly and wiggling his eyebrows as he popped a carrot slice into his mouth.

Walking into the living room, I spotted a blue envelope propped up against our wedding picture on the mantle. I reached for it and pulled it down, sliding the card out from inside, and smiling at the picture of a snow covered cabin. Opening it, the tears began prickling my eyes as I read my husband's words.

_The last five years that I have spent with the most amazing woman in the world have been the best five years of my life. Thank you for loving me through it all. I love you. _

_Happy Anniversary,_

_Edward_

I bit my lip to stop the quivering and pulled the rest of the contents out of the envelop.

Two plane tickets and reservations for a weeks stay at Killington Ski Resort in Vermont, with a post-it note on the front that read, 'Let's go back to where it all began.'

I ran my hand through my hair, restraining myself from cursing aloud. What was supposed to be a lucky break in my career was going to break my husband's heart.

"Edward, how long until dinner?" I called out to him from the living room.

"About twenty minutes or so, why?" he replied curiously, entering the room and wiping his hands on a towel.

"I'll be back. I'm just gonna run out for some wine," I said quickly, kissing his cheek briskly and hurrying out the door, keys in hand.

Though he appeared confused, he never said a word or at least, I never heard him. My mind was racing.

_Killington_.

Five years ago this past December, I had treated myself to a vacation to go skiing and relax after completing some of the most difficult final exams I had encountered in all my years in college. My brain was fried and on an impulse, I purchased a reservation at a condo at the Killington resort, clear on the other side of the country, far from home and all my worries.

Never had I expected my impulse to be fate working its hand.

Upon checking in, I spotted a devastatingly handsome man sitting in one of the lobby chairs, one leg propped on an ottoman with his head rested back. His arm draped over his eyes and his angular jaw appeared tight.

_Well, _someone _isn't enjoying their vacation_, I thought to myself, casting one last look at him before taking the key to my condo.

When I returned an hour later after unpacking, I saw the man in the same spot, in the same position, this time accompanied by a woman talking animatedly in the chair beside him.

I made my way past them, leaving to grab something to eat and when I returned… he was still there.

It was starting to get dark out and the lobby was nearly empty. Looking around briefly, I decided it was too late to hit the slopes and approached him instead.

"You know, all the fun stuff is out _there_, right?" I said, pointing out the window.

When I turned to face him again, I was met with a brilliant green gaze piercing mine with a furrowed brow.

"Excuse me?" he responded in a slightly curt tone.

I was taken aback slightly at the abruptness of his voice, the sternness of his eyes. "Sorry, you looked kinda bummed out. Not exactly the picture of enjoyment here. I mean, aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

His eyes widened slightly in astonishment, and then a hint of a smile began to break through. "Yea well, wasn't my idea and," he paused, pointing down toward his ankle. "Twisting it on the slopes kinda puts a damper on things."

"Why isn't your girlfriend here keeping you company?" I asked, taking a bite out of a croissant from my bag.

"Who?" he asked, his eyes widening as he looked up at me.

"That woman who was here with you a little while ago. Just assumed she was your girlfriend."

_Because what gorgeous man, who could only be described as sex on legs, would be sitting in a ski resort, alone and single._

"Oh, no uh… that was my… sister," he replied, licking his lips as he laughed softly. "You do know what they say about 'assuming'."

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Yea, very funny."

Turning to walk away, I heard his voice gently call out from behind me.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. Would you like to join me here? Finish your extremely healthy dinner," he said, gesturing toward the croissant in my hand. "It's kinda late, and I wouldn't mind a bit of company, if you're willing."

All it took was one more look at him, and I was hopelessly gone. We hardly left each other's sides that entire weekend, and we were married not even a month later.

Which brought me to standing here in the card aisle of Walmart, searching for an appropriate card for the man who had given me everything over the past five years. And yet, I felt I'd given him so little in return.

And this was just one more example of that.

He was still waiting in the kitchen when I walked back into the house, dinner sitting on the table already. Setting the bottle of wine on the table, I sighed as I handed him the card I'd signed in the driveway.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Something big happened at work today, and I completely forgot," I said mournfully as he pulled out the card, his eyes shooting back to mine as I voiced the words written inside. "I can't go."

* * *

***runs and ducks for cover* I do plan on finishing this, possibly as just a one-shot at some point. But that's the backbone. :) And that is me just rolling with the writing, no beta, not thought, nothing… Aren't we all grateful for betas???**


	2. December 2nd entry

**So here's today's entry... I have never written in first person narrative in present tense, so this was a bit of a struggle for me, and still not sure I got it right lol. But it's still writing, and I am starting to feel the flow again, so *fingers crossed for updates soon***

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. It means a lot to me to see the familiar names popping up on my reviews. Thank you for your support. :)**

* * *

**Creative Original or Derivative (Fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s):** M  
**Disclaimer:** All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Scenario: Your character is an amnesiac. Disoriented and confused, the character wakes up in an unknown house with fine furnishings, in strange clothing, holding an envelope with "DO NOT OPEN" written across the top. What happens next? Write your response in first-person narrative using present tense.**

* * *

_Where am I? _Who_ am I?_

Sitting up in bed, I take in my surroundings. Lavish dark curtains fluttering in the breeze, with the sound of the ocean filtering in from outside. A large intricately embroidered overstuffed chair sitting in the far corner of the room. Everything clouded by the sheer fabric surrounding the bed.

As I look down to my lap covered in a thick maroon comforter, an envelope rests in my hands with letters in large print reading "Do Not Open". I turn it over in my hand, finding a wax seal on the back holding it closed. I bring my finger to the edge, prepared to slide it beneath the seal, just as the door on the opposite side of the room opens. A tall handsome man in the strangest clothing I have ever seen, enters with a silver tray.

"Ah, she awakens," he says in a soft voice with a heavy foreign accent I can't place.

I instinctively pull the comforter up to shield myself, looking down as I feel the soft material of my clothing slide over my skin with the movement. The nightgown covering my body is a simple cotton fabric with frills of lace encircling my neckline and wrists.

My eyes move back to the man as the rustle of the curtain around the bed startles me, and the mattress shifts under the weight of his body as he sat. I shrink back into the bed, my fear beginning to rise more with every passing minute. His face appears kind, but holds no familiarity.

"You need not be afraid. I mean you no harm," he assures me in a gentle tone, reaching over to the nightstand beside me, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to me. "You had a bit of a fitful night, I hear. How do you feel?"

"Do I… know you, sir?" I reply, finally finding my voice and startling myself with it. Not even that is remotely familiar to me, but feels all wrong just the same.

"No, love. You've been unconscious for three days, since I found you at the edge of the beach, washed up on the shore with that envelope in your hand, and a nasty knock on the head."

I raise my hand to my hair, wincing slightly as my fingers brush across the prominent bump on the back of my head.

"You were completely soaked through, everything but that envelope."

"Where am I?" I whisper softly, barely comprehending the words he is speaking in my shock.

"Whitlock manor. I am Lord Jasper Whitlock," he smiled, taking my hand and gently kissing the back of it.

I open my mouth to reply, but nothing escapes. And I am struck again by the stark reality that I could recall nothing. Where I'd come from, why I was here, or even my name to return the introduction. "Sorry, I…"

"Yes, the doctor advised that may be the case when you finally came to, but he assures that you shall make a full recovery otherwise. Do not worry, I'm sure your memory will return as well and you can return to your family."

I nod sadly, taking a sip from the cup, feeling the steaming liquid warm my body. Did I even _have_ a family to return to? What was I doing on that beach? What if my memory never returned?

My breaths quicken as I contemplate that possibility and my eyes fall to our joined hands as he gently squeezes my fingers.

"It's _will_ happen, I promise. I will do everything in my power to help you remember. And until then, you are welcome as my guest. My staff will see to anything else you may require." I watch him rise from the bed, my hand chilling instantly from the loss of the warmth of his. "I will send Isabella in to assist you in dressing for dinner. I'm sure you must be hungry."

Only once I look out the window to view the pink and purple hues of the sky from the setting sun do I feel the gnawing sensation in my stomach. Returning my gaze to his, I nod shyly. "Yes, thank you, Lord Whitlock."

"Please, call me Jasper," he smiles kindly, bowing his head to me as he opens the door to leave.

Once the door is shut behind him, I flip the comforter off me slowly, my body aching from the movement as I swing my legs out of the bed. My feet sink into a plush carpet as I stand, and I walk across the room to the dark wood vanity on the wall by the window. Tiny glass bottles and a large porcelain basin adorn the surface and as my gaze met my reflection in the mirror, I gasp in horror. Dark circles ring my eyes, my cheeks are slightly sunken and my shoulder length hair in matted disarray.

I look an absolute fright!

"Good evening, miss," a voice sounds behind me, and a beautiful young girl appears in the mirror, carrying a large porcelain jug matching the basin in front of me. "I'm Isabella, but you may call me Bella."

I nod politely, my eyes falling to my lap. "Thank you, Bella. But I do not believe I shall be joining Lord Whitlock for dinner this evening. I am in no way presentable, and I could not show my face, looking as I do."

"That is where I come in. You will be a sight to behold by the time I finish."

**x-x-x**

And a sight to behold I had become indeed, completely unrecognizable from the girl staring back at me not even an hour before.

The tangled strands of my hair trimmed away, far shorter than I would have liked, but still styled attractively. The dark circles under my eyes all but gone. An emerald green, off the shoulder, floor length gown fitting my figure perfectly.

"I will inform Lord Whitlock that you will be joining him momentarily."

She curtsies behind me before swiftly exiting the room.

Staring back into the mirror, the envelope still setting in the middle of the bed catches my eye. I walk back to take it into my hand, ready to rip it open but I pause as I look at the bold script.

"Do Not Open."

This could very well hold the answers to _everything_ inside. My identity, an explanation of what happened to me. After all, hadn't Lord Whitlock stated that everything was soaked through _but_ the envelope?

My growling stomach reminds me of my hunger and I toss the envelope into the drawer of the nightstand, and leave the room.

No answers would come to me tonight.

**x-x-x**

Lord Whitlock had proven himself quite a charming and hospitable host over the following weeks. Every wish and comfort I could imagine was met, that envelope all but forgotten.

And now, with my arm linked with his, we walk along the beach as we had every night since the doctor gave me the go ahead to venture outside, to the spot where he had found me. With each passing day, I am finding myself less and less willing to discover my identity. Despite not knowing a thing about my past, I'm completely content with where I am now.

_With him. _

I pause in my steps, my hand falling from his arm and tightening my shawl around me. The ocean breeze whipping through the billowing fabric of my long skirt around my legs causing a chill to run up my body.

"Everything alright, love? Anything coming to you?" Jasper asks softly, his hand resting gently on my back.

I nod shakily and feel his coat come around my shoulders, his hand rubbing warmth along my arm. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?" he questions curiously, pulling me tighter against his side.

I tilt my head back to look up at him, his tall frame towering over mine. "What if… what if it _never_ comes back? What if I never remember who I am, or where I came from, or what brought me here? Then what?"

"You're still more than welcome to stay here, if that's what you're asking. I actually rather enjoy your company, and I hate to admit it, but I'm dreading the day you go."

I stare at him astounded, thinking for sure that he must be joking. I had been invading on his life for weeks, just some nameless girl taking up residence in his house; surely he wanted his life back.

With a final shiver, he leads me back to the manor, parting with me in the hallway as we go to our separate rooms to change for bed.

Sitting at the vanity, brushing through my hair, which is slowly beginning to grow back, I heard a soft knock on my door. I look up as I set the brush down to see a flickering candle enter the room, followed by Jasper, his shirt untucked from his pants and his feet bare. He walks over to stand behind me, sets the candle on the table and brings his hands to rest on my shoulders.

"I don't want you to leave. Even if I never have a name to call you, I don't want you to go."

My eyes meet his in the mirror, and the sadness they hold match my own in my heart. I raise my hand to lay over his on my shoulder and shake my head. "I don't want to go either."

He shifts his hand slightly to take a gentle hold of my fingertips, leaning down to brush a soft kiss on my neck. "Then stay here with me."

Turning my head toward his soft voice, his eyes raise to meet mine, gazing at me for a moment before moving slowly toward me to brush a soft kiss on my lips. My fingers weave in his wavy blond hair, holding him against me and kissing him firmly.

He moans softly against my lips and I feel his arm slide beneath my knees, lifting me off the bench and into his arms. Carrying me over to the bed, he sets me down to kneel on the mattress in front of him, resting his hands on my waist.

"Make me yours, Jasper," I whisper softly, running my hands down his chest tentatively.

His lips meet mine again with a reckless abandon, kneeling on the mattress in front of me as well, his hands clasping my face gently. My fingers anxiously move to the bottom of his shirt, lifting it to reveal his toned chest, feeling the arousal inside me stirring.

His hands tug gently at the ties of my nightgown, loosening them and baring me to him inch by inch until the entire garment fell from my body. His eyes run over me hungrily, as he trails the backs of his fingers between my breasts and abdomen, all the way down to the apex of my legs. The way he touches me sends a fire through my body. My lips meet his again as I loosen the button on his pants and push them down over his hips, revealing him to me as feel his length rest against my stomach.

Lowering me down to the bed, he lavishes kisses along my jaw and down to my breast. I arch against him, taking his face into my hands and pulling him gently back to eye level, his body settling against me as my fingers return to his hair.

"Are you sure?" he asks in a gentle whisper and I nod in response.

I gasp as I feel him press inside me, stretching me slowly until he is fully sheathed inside me. He kisses me softly as he begins to move, causing a rush of sensations to course through me. I am completely consumed by him, and yet still, I want more. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I pull him deeper, his body trembling above me as he begins thrusting more firmly against me.

"Oh God, Jasper… yes," I hiss as my body begins to tense and the pit of my stomach tightens, until I am overcome with a flush flooding through my body.

His breaths increase until I feel him throbbing inside of me, and I run my hands along his back, lightly coated with a sheen of sweat. He groans loudly, pressing his lips firmly to mine as I feel him release, and I pull him flush against me.

As we begin to come down, we stare into each other's eyes, trailing our fingers over each other's face as if we were memorizing each other.

"Stay here with me," I whisper, unwilling to let him go just yet.

"I'm not going anywhere, love," he replies, kissing my forehead gently before rolling to the side and laying down beside me.

I rest my head on his chest, listening to his breathing evening out until there was no doubt that he had fallen asleep. Tracing tiny circles over his skin with my fingertip, my mind drifts to that envelope again for the first time in weeks.

Maybe it could give me the answers I needed, to give him my name along with everything else. I turn over toward the nightstand and pull it out, hesitating for a moment before sliding my finger beneath the seal and retrieving an odd looking parchment.

_Alice, _

_You came to me for help in finding your true love, but he does not exist here where you were. You've been sent back to Essex, England, 1888, to find him, and so it seems you have._

"Jasper. Jasper, my name is Alice. Jasper," I call out, but when I try to touch him, he is out of reach. He never stirs.

"Jasper, wake up. Listen to me," I call out again, but my voice is fading even to my own ears. His chest continues to rise and fall, and his head turns toward me, but his eyes never open. I look back down to the letter.

_However, some things in life, you have to simply accept. You have opened this letter in search of answers that weren't meant for you to have. And now you must come back._

"Back? Back where? Jasper…" I call out, but he is gone. As are the furnishings and the sounds of the room, everything draped in darkness. "Jasper!"

**x-x-x**

"Hey, I think she's coming around," I hear a distant voice, but my eyes are closed, unwilling to see.

"Alice, open your eyes," another soft voice calls for me.

I slowly open them, squinting against the brilliant white walls and taking in the faces surrounding me. A beeping noise accelerates beside me, and I turn quickly to find a screen with a blinking light.

"Where am I?" I ask in a frail voice. "Where's Jasper?"

"You're in the hospital, Alice," a man beside me replies and I turn to look at him. "And who's Jasper?"

* * *

**Before you ask…. Yes, I am in total heartfail mode, and have no idea why. Not the best lemon I have ever written, but hopefully just enough to serve it's purpose.**

**Thanks again everyone!**


	3. December 3rd entry

**Day 3, and I actually thought that I wasn't going to be able to do it. With a sinus headache/migraine team ganging up on me all day, I really thought that neither of the prompts would work. And then I took another look at the prompts… and the perv that I am, even ill…. thought the same thing I thought last night when seeing the prompts the first time.**

**Fingerfood …… = SEX!**

**You all know I'm a perv by now, so this shouldn't be a surprise to anyone. This is what my 20 minutes of writing conjured up today (thought it's the first time I've actually only spent the 20 minutes on it)**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Creative Original  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Idea Completion**: What is the first thing your imagination sees when reading the phrase "finger foods"? Paint the scene with words.

* * *

Beyond my blindfolded eyes, I felt the warm chocolate-covered strawberry running slowly along my lips.

He was teasing me.

"Bite," he whispered softly, close enough to my head that I could feel his breath fanning over my skin.

My teeth pierced through the chilled fruit beneath the warm coating, followed shortly by his lips taking my bottom one between them, removing every last trace of chocolate from it.

I wanted to touch him, to reciprocate, to pull him to me and beg him to claim me… but my hands were bound by soft silk scarves to the rails of the headboard of our bed.

This was _his_ night. To cherish me, to play with me, to ravage me, or to simply torture me as he was right this very minute.

The best way to keep a marriage exciting? Spice up the sex life.

Not that the sex had ever really been _bad _between us, but he was a very tender lover, and not very adventurous.

A year ago, we'd been on the brink of divorce. Constant fights over the dissatisfaction we both felt from the marriage, more and more nights of sleeping in separate rooms, until we decided upon counseling as a last ditch effort to save our marriage.

And what we discovered astounded us both.

Each of us had very similar levels of frustrations, just with different perspectives. When asked if we still loved our spouse, we both unequivocally answered yes.

However…

My boredom with our sex life had come across to him as I was simply bored of _him_, that I had somehow fallen out of love with him and there was no spark between us anymore. It was the first time I had seen any form of powerful emotion other than anger from my husband since the day we got married.

His honest answer immediately sprung forth my own without any further prompting. That his disinterest in trying anything new told me that his desire for me had dimmed. Making love had become as much of a routine as wash/rinse/repeat, and he seemed content with that. There was no spontaneity between us, not even a random passionate kiss for no particular reason in the middle of the living room. Just small pecks when he left for work in the morning and when he got home, and after we finished making love, just before he rolled over and fell asleep.

Bottom line: We both loved each other too damn much to voice what was truly bothering us from the very beginning. It had festered and escalated into resentment for each other, and what had led us to those very chairs.

Our therapist suggested to my husband that he be the one to initiate the spontaneity for a change. That sex can happen anywhere at anytime, and by no means is it disrespecting your wife if it's outside the confines of the bedroom.

So I waited…

And I waited…

For three weeks, I waited.

Sure that he was never coming around, I stopped waiting.

Then one night as I was cooking dinner, I was leaning over the oven to pull the pan out when I felt his presence behind me, his arms sliding around my waist as I rose and his lips brushing against my neck.

"Smells good," he murmured against my skin.

"It's just popcorn chicken and fries," I replied, trying to appear unaffected and not raise my hopes, but this was the most attention I'd received from him in so long that my skin tingled from that one singular kiss.

"I wasn't talking about the food."

My breath caught in my throat at the deep rugged sound of his voice, and I slowly turned my head toward him. His darkened eyes met mine for just a moment before his lips claimed mine passionately.

We barely made it out of the kitchen and into the hall, our clothes shed along the way, and my husband… the gentle, tender lover… took me against the wall.

And it was exhilarating… for us both.

That night, we sat in the living room, wrapped in nothing but a blanket as we fed each other and talked. _Really_ talked for the first time in as long as either of us could remember, discussing all the ways we could explore our sex life, and just each other.

And we've never been more in love.

* * *

**Obviously, any couple can be inserted into the roles of that, so you can use your imaginations… I just didn't want to limit it to one couple or another, so left it as original :D And check it out.... NO HEARTFAIL AT THE END THIS TIME!!!! *fingers crossed* could be a good thing**

**Thanks again lovies!**


	4. December 4th entry

**Nothing overly spectacular here, and possibly even a little disturbing. I will not take offense if this blurb is skipped over. Just the first thing that came to mind with the prompt this morning. I just have some darker days at times. Thankfully I didn't have more time to go any further with it.**

**Thanks for all of the support so far. I love you all. Hopefully see you all tomorrow. :)**

* * *

**Penname: **kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction:** Creative Original  
**Rating/Warning(s):** M  
**Notes:** Possible sensitive nature of the topic.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ********Dialogue Flex**: "He would take the secret to the grave."

******

* * *

**

His entire life revolved around her. She meant more to him that his own life. More vital to him than air.

Why had this happened to them?

In the blink of an eye, he had watched his sweet, demure girlfriend of three years flip like a switch, into a crazed woman he barely recognized. Screaming and whipping out a knife at him from the kitchen drawer, as if she were possessed.

And just as quickly, the knife fell from her fingers and onto the floor, a blank look of shock on her face and her entire body trembling as she backed away from him.

As he took a step forward, she collapsed into a ball on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Why is this happening again? Why now?" she cried out, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her arm as he crouched down in front of her.

"I'm not crazy, I swear I'm not," she cried, shaking her head vehemently.

"I never thought that. Just relax," he replied, attempting to calm her while still shaken himself by the events that had just taken place.

Her arms clung tightly around his waist and he embraced her.

"I thought it was over. It hasn't happened in years. I came here to get away from it all for a fresh start, where no one knew. And now I have you, and my job… oh my God, if my job ever finds out… I could lose everything. Please don't let anyone find out," she rambled desperately, her fists clenching onto the front of his shirt and her head shaking.

"Look at me," he whispered softly, placing his palm on her cheek until her rapidly wavering gaze finally met his. "Not a soul. We'll figure it out. Don't you worry about anything."

She nodded nervously and buried her face in his chest.

Whatever it may be, **he would take the secret to the grave**.

* * *

**Hopefully something a little less morose tomorrow. The prompts look a little more promising for me. Possibly more in the light of yesterdays ;)**


	5. December 5th entry

**Happier one today. :) Wasn't sure I would get this one in on time with ****_massive_**** internet fail today. But it's behaving for now, so here you are. Hopefully this one is a little better. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative Fiction  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M  
**Notes**:  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Phrase Catch**: What does "a stirring below" instantly make you think of? Write it.

* * *

I had been waiting for what seemed like forever for this moment. From the instant I caught his eye from the end of the runway, I knew I had made the right decision.

Never had I imagined that one seemingly insignificant letter could change the entire course of my life.

Sitting at our local Starbucks one Saturday, Alice, Rose and I spotted a box standing by the corner of the counter, with a sign over it that read "Brighten a Soldier's Holiday". As I glanced inside the box, it was already halfway filled with Christmas cards and letters.

The next day, I returned with a card with a letter inside for one of the soldiers, hoping it would at least bring someone a smile. If anyone deserved it, it was them.

What I hadn't expected when I trudged through knee deep snow to my mailbox three weeks later was an envelope, littered in postmarks… from Afghanistan.

Someone had actually replied to my letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_Thank you so much for the card and your letter. It really meant a lot to hear from back home. Sometimes, it's hard to remember it's still there from over here. Hope your holidays are good as well._

_PFC Edward Cullen_

_USMC_

And the rest you could say was history.

I immediately replied to that letter, and over the passing months, it escalated. I'd learned that he'd been deployed for approximately two months upon receiving my first letter, he had no one back home; both of his parents had died in a car accident earlier in the year, prompting him to join the military instead of finishing college, having no other reason to stay. No wife or girlfriend, no kids, no ties.

Gradually over time, the letters became more and more friendly, to the point of almost intimate, and I could feel my connection to him growing.

The first time I spoke to him on the phone, six months into his deployment, even though it was only for five minutes, everything inside of me that had been churning over the passing weeks was sealed.

I was, without a doubt, in love with Edward Cullen.

Two months before, a letter arrived in the mail, and as always brought a smile to my face. However, when I opened it, my face dropped in shock.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I don't know how else to say this, so I might as well just come out with it. My tour is almost over, and I'm not entirely sure of what I'm coming home _to_. Maybe you'll think I'm crazy, but the only thing I am really looking forward to coming home to is you._

_This may rank as one of the lamest proposals __ever__, but I don't want to waste a single minute once I get home._

_Will you marry me the moment I land in WA to come see you?_

_Love_

_Edward._

I had to wait two whole days for his next call before I could give him his answer. The rush of air hitting the receiver indicated that he was finally breathing, and he told me how agonizing it'd been since the day he sent the letter.

The moment I caught a glimpse of his beautiful face, not even the long, white gown that Alice had specially ordered for me, or the elderly Justice of the Peace standing beside me, or my father squeezing my hand, wanting to meet the man who had swept his little girl away, kept me from running to him.

He gathered me tightly in his arms and we shared our first kiss just moments before we were bonded together forever.

And now I stood here, in the bathroom of our hotel suite, anxiously anticipating the moment I would open the door and be face to face with my husband. To make love to him for not just the first time as man and wife, but the first time _ever_.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard his soft voice filter through the door after a light knock.

"Uh huh," was all I managed to replied, and I brought my hand to my face in embarrassment at what an idiot I sounded like.

The door cracked open slowly until he was fully in my view, in a loose pair of night pants… and that was all. I had to bite my lip to keep my jaw from dropping.

_God bless the Marine Corps for keeping their boys in shape._

All my nervousness began to dissipate, replaced by equal amounts of desire coursing through me, aching for him.

"You know, we don't _have_ to do anything. This isn't exactly a commonplace situation," he chuckled, trying to calm me.

I shook my head, closing the distance between us and running my hands up his well defined chest and neck until they cupped his face. Rising up on my toes, I brushed my lips over his, feeling his hands come to my waist.

"I've been waiting for months for you to come home. To touch me and kiss me, to feel you here with me. And it's my wedding night, I want to make love to my husband," I whispered against his lips, staring up into his eyes.

I felt a stirring of fabric below my knees, as my legs were swept out from under me and into his arms, my long satin robe billowing around my ankles.

My fingers traced the contours of his angular face, taking him in and finally committing him to memory. Setting me down on the bed, he laid down beside me, kissing me gently before running the backs of his fingers down my throat, between my breasts, and to the tie of my robe. He gently loosened it, and the soft fabric grazed across my breasts as the two sides were slowly parted, revealing my body to him completely. His fingertips ghosted over my skin momentarily before his eyes raised to mine.

"God you're so fucking beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" he murmured against my lips as my fingers slid inside the waistband of his night pants, tugging them gently down.

"Well, you do write a _mean_ letter," I smirked, nipping lightly at his bottom lip with my teeth. "How could I resist?"

Kicking off his pants, he growled as he rolled me on top of him, sliding the robe from my shoulders and pulling me down to him into a passionate kiss. My breasts pressing against his warm muscular chest was invigorating, and I felt his hardened length sliding along my clit and I groaned loudly. He felt so fucking good.

Lowering myself onto him, we both let out simultaneous moans as he filled me. I didn't want to move, or breath, or think of anything but the feeling of us finally being together after all this time.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

Rolling me onto my back, his hips settled against mine and caused me to breathe out heavily in ecstasy as he hit deeper inside. "I love you too."

The movements of his body, the feel of his breath and his kisses on my skin, the look of complete adoration in his eyes as he gazed down into mine as he made love to me, was overwhelming, intoxicating.

We'd both found home. In each other.

* * *

**The perv in me couldn't quit completely. While my initial reaction to "a stirring below" was pretty obvious, I couldn't let that take over… for the most part. Second thing that came to my mind, (attempting to block out the perv), was the movement of her robe around her feet when he lifted her. Didn't have a lot of time for a full indepth lemon, and already went over my 20 minutes today just to do this. But now I'm tired, and didn't want to ruin it my droning on lol.**

**Hope you liked it regardless. :) MWAH to all!!! **


	6. December 8th entry

**So I needed to take a couple days off and try to write some on my actual chapters, but I actually had this pop into my head this morning when I looked at the prompts. And since I've always wanted to write a Geekward of sorts, this is my little dabble. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**:  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Phrase Catch**: What does the adage "laughter is the best medicine" make you think of? Write it.

* * *

The first day she walked into biology class midway through our junior year, there was no denying that she was an absolutely beautiful girl. When she got seated beside me, I quickly learned that she also had the personality of a cactus; all pricks and needles.

_Just my luck._

Every day at lunch, she sat alone in the cafeteria at the far table by the window, glaring out at the rain. As if it were the cause of every ill in her world.

Nevertheless, I tried to talk to her, attempting to make our being forced into being lab partners a bit less grueling, but to no avail. I was at the receiving end of relentless glares and snarky retorts with every try, until I finally gave up.

Over that summer, no one saw or heard from her, even my sister, who was the epitome of social butterfly. Some claimed she had gone away for the summer, others said she just holed away in her house.

Either way, the general consensus was 'Good riddance'.

So it was much to my surprise when she walked into my senior year English Lit class, and even more so when she voluntarily sat beside me.

"You got new glasses," she said suddenly, staring forward at the blackboard, but shifting almost uncomfortably.

I glanced at her briefly, surprised that she had noticed something so trivial and finally let my eyes fall back to my notebook in front of me. I hummed in acknowledgement so as to not be completely rude, and continued to write, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Did you enjoy your summer?" she continued, as if she were straining to get the words out.

"Yes," I replied flatly, never looking up.

"Are you okay?" she asked and I could feel her eyes on me.

"Sure, just not sure what's crawled up your ass and made you ditch the bitch," I retorted shortly.

It was quiet for a moment until I heard a soft snort from beside me. I chanced a look over at her to find her biting her lip in restraint, but her shoulders were shaking slightly in laughter.

The teacher walked in at that moment and started the class, so I flipped to a new page of my notebook.

_What's so funny?_

I slid it across our shared desk toward her, and the corners of her mouth twitched slightly as she looked at me. She held out her hand for my pen, brushing my fingers with the backs of hers. Handing it to her, she bent over the desk, her left arm curled around the notebook as she wrote.

My eyes returned to the lecture, until I felt a tap on my arm and I glanced over to see her sliding it back to me.

_You're the first person to ever call me out like that. And the last one I was ever expecting, _was written beneath my note, in an uncommonly neat left-handed scrawl.

And the note passing continued.

_Really? And why is that?_

_Because you've always been so nice to me. Whenever you were actually talking to me, that is. _

I turned to look at her again and her eyes were lowered to the desk, her fingers picking at the wood grain. It was actually the first real hint of emotion I had ever really seen in her, a crack in her steely resolve.

_Well honey attracts more flies than vinegar._

Her hand came up over her mouth to hold back more laughter as the teacher cleared his throat to gain the attention of the class again.

I heard my pen hit the paper with a soft thud and caught her biting her lip in my peripheral vision as she slid it back to me.

_Will you sit with me at lunch?_

Her hands were wringing in front of her as she stared forward again, and I watched her swallow hard as I looked at her in astonishment. Was she actually nervous? She certainly seemed that way.

I lifted the pen and her eyes moved to my hand as I wrote out '_Yes'_.

After that day, she transformed right before my eyes. The more we talked, the more I understood the way she had acted. She had been passed back and forth between her mother and father, between different states for most of her childhood. The only real constant in her life was her Dad, who had remained in Washington as she bounced around the country with her mother. She had learned well not to form any kind of bond with anyone.

And when her mother sent her here from Phoenix last year to stay with her dad, while she traveled around the country with her new 'boy toy', as she referred to him, she immediately put up her guard. Just waiting for the time to come when her mother would get bored and send for her again, tearing her away.

However, over the summer, her mother had married and, with her almost of legal age, had given her the choice of staying with her dad or coming back. Even though she had burned many bridges here in Forks, she chose to stay with her father.

While remaining closed off to everyone else, we grew increasingly closer over the school year, and as graduation was beginning to loom over us, so was prom.

I initially did not intend to go at all, since there was no one who would want to go with an anti-social brainiac in glasses. But the more she tried to shrug it off as no big deal, the more it was obvious that she had really wanted to go.

I summoned up the courage to ask her, and was astounded when she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me excitedly.

When I showed up at her door on prom night, her father let me in, giving me a stern look I couldn't understand. I was far from the worst possible prospect to appear at his door for his daughter, as if that were even the case with us. Yet, when she came down the stairs wearing the strapless knee-length black prom dress my sister had dragged her out to by, I could think of nothing else. She looked stunning.

Until of course, her arms folded over her chest and her lips pursed in frustration.

"Where are your glasses?" she asked sharply, looking at me expectantly.

"In my pocket, why?" I replied nervously and she descended the last few steps, reaching her hand into my jacket pocket and retrieving them.

Gently setting them back in place, she took a step back and looked me over. "Perfect."

An hour later, I was watching her dancing with my sister, blushing furiously at the spectacle they were making, but laughing all the same. And at the end of the song, she made her way quickly over to me and held out her hand.

"Dance with me?" she asked softly, and I glanced around to several sets of eyes discreetly watching us. I opened my mouth to speak and began shaking my head, but her hand took mine and pulled me up. "Come on, it's gonna be a slow one, and I'd like to dance with my date."

"I _really _can't dance," I tried to protest as she pulled me to the floor, but as she turned toward me, I saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Can you please just put your arms around me?" she whispered softly as she wrapped hers around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

I slid my arms around her waist, holding her against me for the first time. A smile slowly crept across her lips and she raised her eyes again to meet mine.

"Thank you, Edward," she said as her fingers toyed lightly with the collar of my shirt at the back of my neck. "For everything. Even for calling me a bitch. Well… _especially_ for that."

Without any warning, her fingers wove gently into my hair and pulled me slowly toward her, pressing her lips against mine.

Prom was a night of firsts. My first date. My first kiss. My first _time_. My first girlfriend and what became the love of my life.

And it all began with a laugh.

* * *

**And Geekward gets the girl, as it should be! Geeks deserve love too!**

**Not the best delve into the land of Geekward, but maybe someday I'll figure out something better to tinker around with him in :D**

**Thanks again :)**


	7. December 9th entry

**So, I was writing LNE today, with no intention of doing a prompt today because I couldn't think of anything…. And then this ridiculous thing came to me. It's not very good, and very rushed… but once again, it's writing.**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M  
**Notes**:  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Imagined Image****: **She's the best potioner in the city, or so you've heard. Love potions. Revenge potions. Energizing potions. Baldness potions (giving or curing). So you've come for a potion. The potioner listens to your request, asks a few questions and then with a secret smile and a little laugh says, "I have just what you need." She goes to her workroom in the back and returns in a bit with a bottle. You take it home. What happens next?

* * *

He'd been my deepest desire since high school and every day for those four years, I'd watched him walk by me without even a passing glance. I'd gone away for college, hoping the distance would help me finally get over him, but nothing had worked.

And now, I'd returned home after another four long years to learn that, after a one night stand, Jessica Stanley was now seven months pregnant with what she claimed was his baby.

I actually cried when Alice told me the news. She'd known for years about the irrational depth of my feelings for her cousin, constantly telling me I could do so much better. As much as she loved him, she considered him a complete douchebag when it came to women. Yet, she knew that this one stung.

This pregnancy had been a wake up call for him, flashing before his eyes the consequences of his actions and thrusting him into responsible adulthood overnight. While he had no romantic feelings for Jessica, he was stepping up and doing the right thing, at least by his child.

But why her?

No one could ever want him as much as I did, of that much I was certain. However, seeing Jessica sitting with Lauren as I was passing the small coffee shop with Alice caused my fists to clench and my skin to crawl. Her eyes caught mine, smirking at me as her hand ran along her extremely swollen stomach.

"God, what are we, back in high school?" I mumbled to Alice as I rolled my eyes. "I bet the baby isn't even his."

"Well, there is a way to find out," she replied deviously, the smile that graced her features whenever she was up to no good appearing suddenly.

She took my hand as I looked at her skeptically, leading me to a dark, deserted alley a few blocks down. I swallowed nervously as she pulled me along behind her until we came to a dark blue door at the very end.

The chimebell rang above the door and an oddly dressed woman turned to face us as we entered. Rings of all different shapes and colors adorned her fingers as they lightly ghosted over the variety of bottles on the shelves.

"This is Madame Weber. She is supposed to be _the_ best potioner anywhere. If there is anyway to find out the truth about the baby's daddy, this would be it," Alice announced proudly.

"Oh no, Alice. There is no way. I'll wait for the DNA test, I'm not going to poison Jessica," I hissed and began walking out.

"I do not brew poisons, unless specifically requested to," the potioner called out to me and I turned my head. "Please, come and sit down. Tell me what you seek."

My jaw tightened as I glared at Alice, who merely gazed at me and nodded toward the potioner. I sighed heavily and sat down in annoyance.

"Ok, here goes. I've had this… thing for this guy for a very long time. And he doesn't like me, you know, that's fine," I said hurriedly with a shrug. "But now this girl, who was my worst fucking nightmare in school, is pregnant. She claims it's his, but I just have a weird feeling. Even if I'd never have a chance with him, he still doesn't deserve to get played."

"So you would like a way to find out if this girl is actually with his child," she asked softly with a gentle lilt of her head.

I glanced over to Alice, who simply waved me on. "I… guess."

"But not in a way that would negatively affect her or her baby," she continued in the same tender tone.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed loudly, standing up abruptly. "I may not like her, but the baby didn't do anything."

Madame Weber never flinched, only smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "I have just what you need."

She stood without another word and disappeared behind a curtained doorway.

I shook my head and turned back to Alice. "Come on, Alice. This is ridiculous. Let's just get out of here."

Alice pretended as if she hadn't heard me and smirked as Madame Weber returned with a tiny bottle in her hand, and set it in front of me on the table.

"I assure you, no harm would come to this Jessica or the child," she said as she moved around the table. "But I must warn you, do not use this potion unless you are absolutely certain you can handle the effects of it. For it does not only affect whom ingests it."

"Thank you," Alice said and took the bottle from the table and tossed the payment for it on the table. "Come on, Bella, let's go."

The potioner's eyes never left me as we walked toward the door, and secret knowledge they seemed to hold unnerved me.

"Don't you get it? It's a truth potion. We've already seen her at the coffee shop. It's _perfect_," Alice said, linking her arm with mine and walking me back toward the street.

"Alice please, there is no such thing. I'd really just like to go home, and watch tv with my tub of ice cream."

"You will do no such thing," she retorted, placing the bottle in my hand as we came upon the coffee shop. "I'm gonna distract her, and you're gonna slip a couple drops into her tea. Do you want to see my cousin get strung along anymore, if that's the case?"

"Well, no…"

"Alright then, let's go," she said, taking my hand and tugging me through the door.

In classic Alice fashion, within seconds she was able to completely distract both Jessica and Lauren. However, as I tipped the bottle toward her cup, someone knocked into the back of my chair as they passed, causing more than I had intended to pour into the tea. Moving my hand over the table to 'accidentally' spill it, Jessica looked over at me, her eyes running the length of me disgustedly.

"What are you doing?" she asked snidely, pulling her cup to her. "Jealous much, Bella? But _must_ we get petty?"

I scoffed a laugh, shaking my head and watched as she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip.

"Oh, _god_, this pregnancy is a pain in the ass. Everything I have tastes like _shit_!" Jessica exclaimed after a moment, throwing the cup aside, where it shattered on the floor. "Tyler, can't you make _anything_ decent."

Everyone's eyes were now on Jessica, standing up in the middle of the shop.

"Jessica, maybe you should just sit down," I said quietly, tugging gently on her arm. "Edward is going to think you're going into labor or something with you screaming like a banshee like that."

"Eh, who fucking cares about him," Jessica grumbled, waving me off.

"Um, maybe _you_ should since you're having his kid?" I retorted, hoping silently that she would take the bait.

"Are you fucking kidding me, he passed out after I gave him head at New Year's," she snapped back and then her eyes went wide as the entire place fell silent, every eye on her now, including Edward's.

"Say what?!" he exclaimed, staring at her in disbelief.

"You passed out, so I went to your brother," she answered and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me?!" a voice wailed from down the counter, where an enraged Rosalie Hale stood, glaring down at us.

"Oh tone it down, Barbie. He turned me down, but seriously, that ain't much to brag about. We know who inherited the jewels in the family, and even _that _is pretty meh," Jessica spun to yell at Rosalie and her eyes widened more.

I looked over to Alice and shook my head, seeing her eyes twinkling. This was way more than we had bargained for, and we were in way over our heads.

"So who _is_ the father?" Alice asked, with her arms folded over her chest. "Now that my cousin is in the clear… well, now _both_ of them."

"How the hell should I know? I was just trying to have a baby," she said and her jaw dropped.

"Then why not just, I don't know… get a boyfriend?" Alice retorted.

"Because I'm a lesbian!" Jessica announced loudly, and slapped both her hands over her mouth.

A collective gasp sounded throughout the room, and Emmett stood up at the end of the counter. "I _knew_ it!"

"Jessica!" Lauren exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Oh please, we've been fucking since eleventh grade, you think no one would ever notice?" Jessica scoffed and then looked at me. "But at least _I'm_ not a virgin."

My jaw dropped and I felt a blush come over my face, as every eye in the room now landed on me.

_Guess you really _should_ be careful what you ask for._

_

* * *

_

**So like I said, not all that good. Definitely not one of my best. But keeps me writing. Now off to hopefully finish the LNE chapter tonight… (if I said this yesterday too, sorry. :( )**


	8. December 10th entry

**Ok, in case you haven't noticed a trend here, be it from these little musings or my stories… I have a serious weakness for Edward and Bella. They just write themselves at times. And yet again, 20 minutes wasn't enough time to spend with them today. **

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivitive  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M  
**Notes**:  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Idea Completion**: "I could hear the muffled sounds of…" What do you imagine first?

* * *

Walking into the house, I could hear the muffled sound of talking coming from the other side of my husband's office door.

Being a stay-at-home dad for our three-month-old son, Connor, he had moved his practice as a marriage counselor to our home, taking clients in the evening after the baby was asleep and I was home from work. So voices were nothing out of the ordinary to come home to.

Until I moved into the kitchen to set the small bag of groceries on the counter to start dinner, and I heard a woman's laugh from down the hall inside the office.

"Oh my God, Edward," the woman called out in boisterous laughter.

_Edward_? Since when did his clients call him _Edward_?

I walked around the center island and began moving down the hall toward the door, stopping dead in my tracks when I heard Connor squeal from inside.

_Not only does he have a woman in there, but with my baby?_

I angrily stormed down the remainder of the hall, stopping again in front of his door, glancing at the brass plate upon it.

"Edward Cullen – Marital Therapist"

_Oh, you're gonna need marital therapy alright,_ I growled internally.

I knew I'd put a lot on him. After our son was born, I was aching to return to work almost as soon as I was out of the hospital. Not that I didn't love my son or want to bond with him, but I was already going stir crazy from the two weeks of maternity leave _before_ he was born. So Edward had moved up his office closure downtown and began setting up his business in our home.

But there was no call for _this._

I swung the door open to find my husband sitting on the couch with our son in his arms, with a petite, dark-haired female sitting beside him with my baby's hand wrapped around her fingertip.

"Hey baby," Edward said, his face lighting up with the same smile that greeted me every single day. Cradling the tiny baby against his chest, he stood and walked over to me, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Guess not," I replied, gently taking Connor from his arms and kissing the top of his tiny head before my eyes returned to the woman on the couch. She was cute, with short black hair and bright blue eyes, and about as big around as I _used _to be before I got pregnant. I turned my gaze back to Edward, trying like hell to keep the accusatory tone out of my voice. "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Alice," the woman spoke up, walking over to me and holding out her hand. I shifted my hold on the baby and shook it briefly. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood visiting Emmett, and he told me that our Edward was married with a new baby. I've completely lost touch with them since my mom divorced Emmett's dad and we moved. But I'm so excited for you both. Congratulations."

"Thanks," I replied with a small nod. _Emmett's step-sister…huh._

My eyes moved back to my husband, whose lips twitched slightly as he moved closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and gently kissing my hair.

"Not in a million years, honey," he whispered softly in my ear.

"Oh my god, you don't think… _no_," Alice gasped with wide eyes and shaking her head. "Honestly, Bella. Never. It's like… my _brother_."

I sighed, nodding slowly in embarrassment.

"Of course. I'm just gonna put him down for a nap and I'll get dinner started," I said softly to Edward and then turned to Alice. "Would you like to join us? You're more than welcome."

"I'd love to, but I'm actually only passing through. Just had to stop by to see Edward and meet you and this little cutie," she cooed at Connor, brushing her finger lightly over his tiny fist. "But next time I'm in town and not rushing for a flight, we'll definitely have to do that. It was nice to meet you, Bella."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied quickly and scurried out the door to head upstairs.

As soon as I got the baby settled into his crib, I crossed the hall to our room and sat down on the bed, burying my face in my hands and beginning to cry.

Moments later, I felt a pair of hands on my knees and I raised my tear-filled eyes to meet Edward's face as he crouched in front of me.

"God, that was the _stupidest_ thing I have _ever_ done. Seriously, since when am I so damn paranoid? You're home with our baby all day for crying out loud! And your patients are in here to save their marriages, not destroy yours. Damn it!" I rambled and lowered my head again, driving my hands roughly into my hair. His hands began to run comfortingly along the outsides of my thighs and my head shot back up. "And why the hell aren't you mad?!"

"Why would I be mad?" Edward asked calmly, shaking his head.

"Your wife just stormed into your office and, in not so many words, accused you of cheating on her with your child in the room. With nothing to ever incite any kind of suspicions like that. You should be _furious_!" I exclaimed, tears running down my face.

"I'm supposed to be angry because my wife got a little jealous?" he asked in a slightly amused tone, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, baffled by the fact that he was actually restraining laughter.

He lowered himself completely onto his knees in front of me, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me toward him. "Then I'm livid. Positively enraged."

I sighed as he kissed me gently. "I'm serious, Edward."

"So am I," he replied, resting his forehead against mine. "I can't remember _ever_ being so angry."

I collapsed back onto the bed and groaned in frustration, my arms falling roughly above my head.

He crawled onto the bed beside me, turning my face toward him with his fingertips. "Bella, it's not that big of a deal. It was just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" I shrieked, sitting up again and looked down at him. "I just accused you of fucking another woman, and that's a _misunderstanding_?"

Edward propped himself up on his arm, his fingers tracing my cheek lightly as he gazed at me. "Unless you _honestly _think I would sleep with someone else."

I bit my lip to keep it from quivering, and shook my head as the tears began to fall again. _This post-partum depression shit really needs to go. I don't _get _depressed, and the last thing he needs is a weepy mess on his hands after dealing with some of the patients I'd seen come out of his office at times._

"Good. Because I've already got the sexiest woman in the world," he whispered, brushing his lips against mine softly.

"Edward, I just had a baby, there's nothing sexy about me," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

He rolled onto his back, sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me on top of him. "You've never been more beautiful to me."

My fingertips traced the line of his jaw and I lowered my lips to his, kissing him firmly. Rolling off him, I pulled him with me to hover above me. I missed being like this with him, having had many failed attempts at making love in the last few weeks since getting the okay to be intimate again following Connor's birth. As if he had sonar, the moment a single button was undone or a leg hitched around a hip… the baby would wake up for a feeding or a change.

New parenthood was a beautiful thing… but it also led to extreme sexual frustration. And I desperately wanted my husband right now.

"He _just_ went to sleep," I murmured suggestively against his lips, tightening my arms around his shoulders and holding him flush against my body. He let out a soft groan and his hips shifted against me, and it was obvious how much he wanted me too. "When is your next patient?"

"An hour," he replied in a gruff voice, his breath ghosting over my lips as his hovered above them.

"Plenty of time," I whispered quickly, pulling his lips back to mine and sliding my hands down to his chest and abdomen to begin unbuttoning his pants.

In our desperation, our clothes were quickly removed -possibly even ripped- and the moment he was finally inside me, my entire body shuddered in pleasure.

This was heaven.

The man I loved in my arms, his body moving above me, his lips dancing over mine. It had been so damn long, even the gentlest thrust of his hips was already driving my body toward ecstasy. My hands reached up to grip the bars of the headboard as he kissed along my neck with his heavy pants.

"Oh god, yes… so good…" I breathed out heavily, gripping the bars tightly as he rose up on his arms and began thrusting against me more firmly, causing me to arch my back in response. "So close, baby."

"Me too," he heaved, his hips meeting mine more rapidly and firmly and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

_Cough. Cough. Wail._

Our movements immediately stopped and he gazed down at me, lowering his lips to mine and kissing me gently. "I'll go."

I nodded slowly as he rolled off me and slid his pants back on, hurrying across the hall to check on our now screaming child.

I reached up to grab my robe from the banister above me and lifted myself out of bed, wrapping it around me and walking in to join them. I paused in the doorway, smiling at the sight in front of me. Edward was standing beside the crib with Connor cradled against his bare chest, his lips pressed gently to his soft hair as he rocked him back and forth.

As I walked to them and Edward wrapped his arm around me, holding us both, I realized I was wrong. Everything that truly mattered was right here in my arms. My amazing husband, our beautiful little boy, our family.

_This_ was heaven.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I love giving their marriage the HEA feel. :D And a cute little (human) Cullen is just irresistible. **


	9. December 11th entry

**Another day, another snippet. It's not much, but more than I started out with. Thanks Lindsey for giving me the verbal kick in the ass I needed this morning. **

**And once again, a very happy birthday to mamajo76 :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Creative Original

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Notes**:  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt: Chapped Lips**

**

* * *

  
**

If I live to be a hundred, I will never understand why he did this. What I had done to warrant the shattering of my heart and my dreams.

Everything had been so perfect. We had been planning our wedding, discussing our future only days before. And out of the blue, he came home and told me that he had gotten a job offer in the southwest and was moving there. Yet when I told him it would take a while for me to find another job and leave my existing one, he told me he didn't want me to come with him.

I was devastated.

I learned over the last few weeks that he had been applying for jobs around an area where an old girlfriend of his lived. I'd been nothing more than a rebound for him. A tool… a means to an end… that obviously hadn't worked.

My lips were burning from the crisp salty air whipping against them, the skin of my cheeks tight from the trail of tears that had been incessant as I walked along the shore of the deserted beach in Maine. Of course it was deserted, it was December. That was the point of this little getaway, I thought to myself. I needed to be alone, I was just lucky that I wasn't buried in snow.

I lifted my gaze from the ground and caught sight of a lighthouse in the distance. I'd always heard that the view from one was amazing, and possibly even might offer some perspective for me, far up above the rest of the world.

Climbing over the rigid rocks along the shore, I finally made it to the front door. Fortunately, it wasn't locked and also appeared to be as deserted as the beach. A small cot set in the corner with a rumbled blanket, but everything else appeared to have a layer of dust an inch thick. Untouched.

I walked over to the ladder and began slowly ascending it, taking careful steps in case it had been neglected as much as the rest of the place had been. When I reached the top, the sight before me literally took my breath away.

I gasped sharply at the view of endless ocean, the horizon beginning to fade into shades of pink and blue with the setting sun. The wind was even cooler up here, but as cliché as it sounded, it was also very freeing. I felt on top of the world, where no one and nothing could touch me.

I was so much better than this. I shouldn't settle for being second to anyone. I deserved to be loved and adored for me, not as a replacement for someone else. There was someone out there who would give me just that, I was certain of it.

"Who's there?"

I jumped slightly and turned toward the voice from below, swallowing hard as I heard the heavy footsteps quickly coming up the ladder and the form of a breathtakingly handsome man appearing in front of me.

"It's you," he said gently, his eyes softening.

"Yea. It's me."

* * *

**Don't ask me where that came from, because I have NO idea haha. Just seemed like a quirky little end to it all. :)**


	10. December 12th entry

**Very small one again today. Christmas shopping wore me right out today. Thanks to ericastwilight for the verbal kick for this one. :) **

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**:

**Notes**: Couldn't pick one prompt so used both  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: both "Electrocution" and "That's what I tried to tell you!"

* * *

So far, this vacation had been perfect. Paris in the winter was so beautiful, and being here with my amazing boyfriend had made it even more so.

Normally I didn't accompany him on his business trips, but when he was presented with this one, he couldn't resist the opportunity to take me to Paris, even if only for a few days.

I sat on the bed of our suite, watching him adjust his tie in front of the bathroom mirror and I smiled. He was the only professional man I knew that had this much trouble with a tie at almost thirty years old.

Walking into the bathroom to stand behind him, he smiled back at me in the mirror as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Need some help?" I asked, biting back a smirk.

"Please, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry and I still have to shave," he replied, turning toward me and allowing me to fix his tie. I opened the drawer next to the sink and pulled out a razor and the shaving cream, setting it down in front of him and stepping away to leave the bathroom. "Um, honey? What's this?"

"It's a razor," I said slowly, my brow furrowed slightly.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can see _that_. But it's not _my_ razor."

"I know. Yours is still in your bag because they have different plugs here," I replied, pointing to the outlet beside the sink.

"I don't use regular razors, you know that. I haven't since I was about seventeen," he retorted, moving around me to walk to his suitcase in the next room and coming back a moment later with his electric razor.

"But…"

"I don't have time to argue about this," he said, pulling it out of its bag.

"I know that, but…"

"Please just…son of a _bitch_!" he exclaimed loudly after a loud zap from the direction of the wall and I turned my eyes back to him. He was mumbling profanities under his breath with his fingertip in his mouth. "Stupid thing doesn't fit."

"That's what I tried to tell you!" I replied, waving my arms out in frustration.

"Thanks babe. Appreciate it," he grumbled sarcastically, with his fingertip still between his lips.

I smirked and walked over to him, taking his hand in mine. "Want me to kiss it and make it better for you?"

He moaned softly as I took his fingertip in my mouth, circling my tongue around it slowly before sealing my lips around it.

"Baby, I'm gonna be late," he said in a gravelly voice, swallowing hard as my lips moved along his finger. "Oh shit."

I squealed as his other arm came around me and lifted me to him, carrying me over to the bed.

This trip was getting better all the time.

* * *

**I just didn't have a lemon in me tonight. **


	11. December 13th entry

**So for today's, we were supposed to look over the CNN website, and pick an issue to place our characters in. As you may or may not have noticed, I am quite passionate about the members and families of the men and women in our armed services. And when I saw this article this morning, with the accompanying picture, inspiration struck. Definitely not the most cheerful of posts, but it's where my mind was after seeing the article.**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**:  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Live Challenge: Open CNN(dot)com. Take ten seconds to scan the page; pick an article. Write a story, poem, or drabble about your character being involved in that issue. www(dot)cnn(dot)com/2009/US/12/12/washington(dot)arlington(dot)wreath/index(dot)html

* * *

As I walked through the grass, the realization suddenly hit me; a thought I had been trying to ignore for a long time.

He was never coming back. And this was going to be my first Christmas completely without him.

I hadn't been back to this place in months, I couldn't bear to see it again. Watching them lay my thirty-one year old husband, who still had so much life to live and so many plans, into the ground shattered me. Standing in my father's embrace, I had been a numb shell that day; I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I simply wanted to wake up from the nightmare that took him away from me, and our two children.

I had woken up this morning, gazing at the empty space in the bed after dreaming he was there beside me, and I realized I had been away too long.

I called my mother-in-law to ask her to come and watch the kids. I couldn't drag them out into the bitter December weather, and not for this. Madelyn was barely a year old and would never understand, and neither of my children needed to see me like this.

However, as I was putting on my gloves and jacket, I felt a gentle tug at the bottom of my wool coat and looked down into the face of my five-year-old son, Keiran.

"Mommy, where are you going?" the tiny voice asked me, his father's green eyes staring up at me.

"Mommy's just going out for a little while. Stay here with Nan for a bit and I'll be back soon," I replied, attempting to force a smile for him as I leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"You're going to see Daddy, huh."

I pinched my eyes closed for a moment, my lips still pressed against his hair, willing back the tears that his simple words evoked. It was a statement, not a question. I'd tried so hard not to be so transparent with my kids, especially Keiran, who was old enough to remember his dad. He had gone on the fishing trips and ridden on his father's shoulders at baseball games. Had waited patiently at the window for him to come home every day, and ran to jump in his arms when he did.

I took a deep breath and crouched down in front of him, running my fingers over his little cheek and nodding. "Yes, I'm going to see Daddy. Be a good boy for Nan, I promise I won't be long."

"I wanna see Daddy too," he said sadly and I sighed softly, pulling him into my arms. "Please Mommy. Can I go too?"

Brushing his hair away from his face with my hand, I stared into those tear-filled eyes and slowly nodded. "Go get your jacket."

As I watched him run to his room, I ran my hands over my face. I'd been so caught up in my own grief of losing the man I loved that I had overlooked our son's need. For closure, or solace… or simply just the moment with his father that I was seeking as well.

With the gentle reassurances of my mother in law, I walked out the door with my little boy.

And now, we were walking through the endless rows of white stones that I had never imagined in all the times I had visited this place as a child, would mark someone I loved.

Yet here it was.

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_SSG_

_US Army_

_June 20, 1977_

_January 21, 2009_

I knelt down in front of the gravestone, grazing my gloved hand over the smooth top as my eyes met the wreath leaning against the base. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips against his name. "Merry Christmas, baby."

Keiran stood beside me, placing his tiny hand on top of mine. "I'm taking care of Mommy just like I promised," he said proudly, tightening his fingers around mine and kissing the edge of the stone as well. "Merry Christmas, Daddy."

* * *

**Depressing, I know... :(**


	12. December 14th entry

**Something a bit lighter for today. :) Hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Creative Original  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**:  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Sea salt

* * *

It was official. I was going to kill my best friend.

Her brilliant idea to set me up on a blind date was an absolute failure, and I positively could not understand what it was about this guy that she had seemed to think I would enjoy. I was ready to gouge my eyes out before we had even made it to the restaurant. He was moderately attractive, but nothing that would have jumped out at me if left to my own devices. His eyes had no life to them, and he never smiled. His voice was extremely monotone and droning, he complained about absolutely everything.

Was it really possible to be _that_ dissatisfied with _everything_ in your life?

However, I was determined to give this a chance. That's what I kept telling myself, yet doesn't 'getting to know someone' involve the other person talking as well? I hadn't been able to get a single word in all night, and my eyes repeatedly gazed longingly at the exit.

This man seriously needed to get laid, but it was _definitely_ not going to be by me.

"Excuse me, just for a minute," I said the moment he paused for breath, attempting a smile and placed my napkin back on the table, hurrying for the bathroom.

"Oh my fucking _God_," I exclaimed the moment I was through the door, earning the stunned looks from several occupants of the room. Hurrying through the room to the stall at the very end with _extremely_ flushed cheeks, I locked the door behind me and pulled out my phone.

_I hope you've accomplished everything you wanted to in your short life, you are a dead woman._

I sent the text off to my best friend and leaned my head back against the wall.

How the hell was I going to get out of this? I could pretend to be sick, but I hadn't even eaten dinner yet. And after sitting in this restaurant for the last hour, I was starving. How I had not lost my appetite yet, I had _no_ idea.

I could hunt down the waiter, have him box my dinner, and call a cab, but that would be rude.

_Fuck!_ There weren't a hell of a lot of options here.

With a heavy sigh, I unlocked the door and walked out to wash my hands. Maybe it would just get better. Perhaps if I started talking the minute I arrived back at the table, I wouldn't have to listen to any more on the ills of the world, and keep him occupied until our meal arrived. He couldn't complain with a mouth full of food, could he?

With that plan in place, I walked back to the table only to be met with a disgusted expression on his face as he glared at the food that had arrived in my absence.

"What's wrong _now_?" I exhaled in frustration, waving my arms out to the side and rolling my eyes.

"I asked for sea salt, and they don't have it. Don't they realize that regular table salt…"

"I can't do this," I interrupted, tossing some cash on the table for my untouched meal and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Blind dates…… they rarely work out the way you hope they will. :P**

**I have also been asked if I have a Twitter account today in an anonymous review. The answer is yes, and it's http://twitter(dot)com/kyla713**


	13. December 15th entry

**I seriously shouldn't be allowed to ****_ever_**** watch television… because things like this happen. I have been sucked into The Tudors (again) for the last two days while waiting for the new season to arrive at my door. And there you have it. But in case you don't see the note in the heading, just remember this is ****_not_**** Edward and Bella… nor is it Henry/Anne. These are just two random characters, in a somewhat similar situation… and more modern times. **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Creative Original  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Notes**: This is not Twilight related. It is _not_ Edward and Bella. This is an example of me watching _way_ too much of The Tudors in the last 24 hours. Though it's not The Tudors either. Go figure.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Phrase Catch**: What does the adage "old habits die hard" remind you of? Write something

* * *

I thought I had changed. I thought I'd met the woman I could happily spend and build my life with. Yet here I was, with another woman above me, writhing and pleasuring me, while my beautiful wife lies asleep in the next room.

I had never been faithful to any woman, for no woman could ever completely satiate me. And tonight, the only one who had ever fulfilled my desires had turned me away.

The state of arousal I had been in, lying there besides her sleeping form, had been excruciating. I had longed for her for months. I knew why, but that did not help to ease the painful erection I'd been contending with for days now. I'd tired of relieving myself night after night, and made the call that led me here to _this _bed, beneath _this_ woman.

Even as I felt her warmth engulfing me again and again, hearing her soft pants of pleasure as I drove up into her, feeling the beads of sweat collecting on my forehead as my climax neared; I could only feel shame in my actions.

She loved me, I knew she did.

And this woman with me now felt nothing but the desire to feel me inside her, the ecstasy my cock gave her.

However, my need was great, and would soon be spent. Then I could send her away and return to the side of the woman I loved.

The tightening in my gut began, and just as I thrust a final time in release, I heard the door open and a sharp gasp. My eyes shot to the doorway, meeting the shocked, tear-filled ones of my wife, still grasping the hips of the woman on the bed with me. I watched as the hand bearing my ring ran over her belly swollen with our child, her head shaking in disbelief.

"How could you? After everything, how _could you_?!" she screamed loudly through the room, staggering out of the room and clutching her stomach, slamming the door closed as she left.

I shoved the woman off me, dressing as quickly as I could to follow her just before I heard a loud scream and a crash in the hallway. Running out the door in only my pants, I found her on the floor, curled into a fetal position and hugging securely around her middle.

_Oh god, what have I done?_

_

* * *

_

**The Tudors should come with a warning on it, and not for its graphic scenes and nudity, etc etc etc. But for its addictive nature causing severe sleep deprivation. Which also has horrible effects on my writing… I promise, I'm going to nap before touching any of my other stories. :)**


	14. December 16th entry

**Ok, so this may seem a little fucked up and disturbing… but it does have a happy ending. **

**And to my amazing reader Milalencar…. Happy Birthday bb, wish I could have thought of something a little brighter, but this was all that came to mind :( **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M, sensitive matters touched upon, including domestic violence and assault.

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Challenge**: Smoke

* * *

Driving down the street toward my house, I was alarmed to see a long billowing pillar of smoke rising from just behind it.

Bella was in there! _Shit!_

I squealed into the driveway, barely taking the time to turn off the car and running into the house, calling for her. As I passed the sliding glass doors looking out into the back yard, I spotted her in front of a large pit fire in the back yard. Her back was to me, her tiny frame wrapped in my large black and white flannel jacket, staring down into the fire.

_She's alright, thank God!_

I slid the door open, walking outside toward her and resting my hands on her waist gently. She startled slightly at the contact, and when she looked back at me, she had tears in her eyes. She slowly relaxed and pulled my arms around her waist, leaning her head back against my chest.

"You okay?" I asked her softly, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She nodded, pressing back against me more and hugging my arms around her more securely. She was shivering even with the heat of the fire in front of her.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as her fingers laced with mine.

"I'm moving on," she replied distantly and as my body stiffened against her, she clung tighter to my hand. "No, not like that. From him. I had my session with Kara today, and she said I'm doing much better, but what I needed was closure, since he was dead before I could really get it. So that's what I'm doing."

Bella had been in therapy for nearly two years now, recovering from the years of abuse by her previous boyfriend, and she'd really come a long way, considering how much she had been through. Until the morning he'd come home drunk and in her attempt to fight him off from yet another assault, she'd grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a knife.

I had never witnessed anything so heart wrenching in my life as when I arrived at her house after her frantic call that morning. Huddled in the corner like a frightened child, her beautiful face covered in cuts and bruises, her clothes ripped and tattered… and blood everywhere.

She clung to me so tightly as I lifted her off the ground to remove her from the room, and she would not let go when I tried to set her down to call the police and an ambulance. She begged me to stay with her, and I never left her side through the entire ordeal of the hospital stay and the court date. We'd been inseparable ever since.

Obviously, the intimacy of our relationship had taken time to work into, and she even had her own bedroom for the first several months of living with me. She would increasingly come into my bedroom at night and curl up beside me when she'd had a nightmare, or simply did not want to be alone. Until the panic would strike when she tried to kiss me, or I moved in a certain way that frightened her, and she would have to leave the room. Very rarely could she simply spend the night with me.

And her frustration grew to the point that she finally sought out therapy to deal with her PTSD.

Even now, two years later, things were slowly progressing to the point where we could be intimate and make love more easily. And we'd converted her old bedroom into an office for her, since we now spent every night together.

Her lips brushing lightly against my jaw snapped me back to the present and my eyes shifted to her. "So that's why you're standing out here freezing?"

She smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah. I've just been so angry for so long, and I don't want to feel that way anymore. It's so exhausting to be that angry all the time. So Kara suggested I write a letter, get everything out. And when I was done and said everything I wanted to say to him, burn it. Let it go."

She reached into the inside pocket of the flannel she wore, pulling out a thick envelope with 'James' scrawled across it.

"Twelve pages," she stated softly, waving the envelope in front of her. "Twelve fucking pages for the five years of hell he put me through. It's time to move on."

I watched as she tossed the envelope into the flames, staring down at it with her as it shriveled and began to glow around the edges, sending a darker pillar of smoke up from it.

I hugged her tighter, gently kissing her temple as her hand ran slowly along my arm. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

She let out a breathy laugh and turned in my arms, sliding hers underneath my jacket and around my waist. "Thank you, Edward. I don't know that I would have gotten through all this without you. But we are going to have to convert my office back into a bedroom."

My brow furrowed as I pulled back slightly to look down at her, unprepared for the expression that graced her features. "Why?"

"Because it's going to have a new occupant in about eight months," she replied, raising her eyes to mine and biting her lip to restrain her growing smile.

My eyes widened and my jaw fell lax. "You're…"

She simply nodded before I could attempt to finish my statement, and I was rendered speechless. So I did all I could think to do…

I kissed her.


	15. December 18th entry

**Missed yesterday due to brain non-function... and I blame The Tudors as well. It shouldn't be so damn addictive! But now I'm caught up, and back to writing. Pretty cheesy today, but hopefully it works.  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Creative Original

**Rating/Warning(s)**:

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Challenge**: Use the following words: waterfall, droplets, piece, dedicate.

* * *

His hands moved from my eyes to reveal the most amazing **waterfall** I had ever seen, even in the most extravagant of pictures, and his arms circled around my waist.

In the entire time we'd been married, there had never been a single moment that I'd felt anything but thoroughly blessed, even in the roughest of times. I had an incredible husband who was still as in love with me as I was with him after all this time and three beautiful children.

Who ever said that high school romances never work out? Actually, a _lot_ of people had predicted that we wouldn't survive past the first year when we had gotten married the week after graduation. And now, here we stood on the tenth anniversary of that day, celebrating our love in Hawaii on the honeymoon we never got to take.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered in awe, staring at the sight in front of me.

"As are you, love," he replied, brushing his lips against my neck.

I rolled my eyes and lightly slapped his arm as he laughed against my skin. "Flattery will get you nowhere, honey."

"Okay, then how about this," he replied, turning me in his arms to face him and I linked my arms around his neck. "Do you remember what you told me when we first got married? What you wanted to do if we ever got the chance to take our honeymoon?"

I gasped softly as tears came to my eyes. "How do you remember _that_?"

His lips lowered slowly to mine, kissing me gently and smiling as he pulled away. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't remember my wife's ultimate dream?"

I bit back my own smile but could not suppress the excited giggle as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I pulled him back down to meet my lips, resting my hand on the back of his head to hold him against me. There was a reason why the **piece** of my heart that he possessed had grown, not diminished, with the passage of time. It was simple things like never once forgetting my birthday, picking up the kids from school when I was sick, and this… remembering something I had told him on our wedding night, ten long years ago.

I smiled up at him as we pulled apart and he took my hand, guiding me along the path toward the waterfall until we stood beneath it, feeling the light spray of the water on our faces. Turning back to face me, rested his hands on my waist and pulled me closer.

"I promised you the day we got married that I would do my best to give you everything you ever wanted. And some, I'm still working on," he started, resting his forehead against mine. "But this was one thing I absolutely could fulfill… mostly."

He smirked slightly, sliding his hand into his pocket and pulling out a beautiful diamond ring. "This may not have been exactly what you had in mind when you said you wanted to renew our vows under a waterfall, but I hope this will do. I brought you here to give you this and **dedicate** myself to you again."

My tears of happiness mingled with the mist from the waterfall, watching the **droplets** collecting at the tips of his hair as he slid the ring onto my finger above my wedding band. "Just when I think I can't possibly love you more."

We smiled at each other for a moment before our lips met in a gentle, passionate kiss with soft whispers of love in-between.

This was the best anniversary _ever_.


	16. December 20th

**Very very short drabble today, but need to get back to writing LNE. I entirely blame tby789 for this… she sat me down with The Tudors again… twisted my arm!!! Ok, so maybe no SO much twisted my arm. But still. Haha**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Creative Original

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Live Challenge**: Write a story, poem, or drabble about your character going against popular opinion.

* * *

I had been advised against this. By numerous people on numerous occasions. But my heart desired this above all else.

She was beautiful, enchanting and completely devoted to me. How could I not have fallen in love with her, and made her mine for eternity?

While we dance in the midst of disapproving gazes, I can feel nothing but contentment as I hold her in my arms and stare into her alluring eyes as they gaze at me adoringly.

Can they not see what I do? Are they simply envious that I have captured the heart of a woman so completely, she wholeheartedly relinquished everything, including her reputation, for that love? How can they not see the love and devotion in her eyes that mirrored my own for her?

But it does not matter. She is mine, and I am hers. And there is nothing to be done about it by anyone or anything. Only by death shall we be parted.


	17. December 21st entry

**I was in an exceptionally good mood when I saw the prompt for this morning, as it was something I was really looking forward to. Classical music and movie scores are my favorite things to listen to as I'm writing, and Beethoven is by far my favorite composer ever. So the combination of the two were a very exciting prospect for me. And this is what came out of listening to the music and the extremely good humor I was in today. :)**

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative Fiction**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**:** Musical Mastery**: Beethoven Symphony No. 9 http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=YAOTCtW9v0M

* * *

It was like an ancient fairytale come to life. From the horse drawn carriages to men in long waistcoats, taking my hand as I stepped down in my long white satin ball gown. The Cullens had truly gone all out for this occasion by holding an old-fashioned Christmas Eve masquerade ball. I had never been much one for big parties, but the idea of having the opportunity to step outside of the real world and into something I had only read of in books and seen in movies, was far too great of an appeal.

Gazing up at the house, illuminated with thousands of white holiday lights and laced in green and red garlands, it appeared so much larger than it already was. I ascended the stairs toward the entrance slowly in anticipation of what lay inside. I couldn't help but smile as I reached the door at the sight of the groups of people gathered around the room eating, drinking and laughing while dozens of couples were already moving gracefully around the dance floor.

It was _exactly_ like walking into a fairy tale.

Along the right side of the room was a long buffet table and I walked to the end to the large punch bowl, smiling as the server behind it handed me a glass.

As I took the first sip, a tall man came to stand beside me.

"I assume your dance card is full already, m'lady," his soft voice filtered over to me.

Suppressing a chuckle, I turned my head to gaze at him. He looked extremely handsome, and even with the mask covering most of his face, the green of his eyes and the haphazard lay of his hair despite his recent haircut, he couldn't hide from me. And even if I were blind, I would still know that voice and his scent anywhere. I bit my lip and averted my eyes, giving an overly dramatic sigh. "Alas, I believe it is my fate to be a wallflower this evening."

"_That_, my dear, would be an unforgivable happenstance," he replied calmly, shaking his head and moving to stand in front of me, holding his hand out for mine. "Would you do me the honor?"

As I bowed my head, I placed my hand in his and he raised it to his lips to brush a soft kiss upon it. We were both holding back smirks as we made our way out onto the floor, but my lips spread into a wide smile as our joined arms extended out as he swung me in a wide berth to face him.

If I wasn't already insanely in love with the man in front of me, he might have just won my heart as he bowed in front of me. This was something I had always dreamed of, and he had seen to it that it became a reality, right down to the elaborate dancing. I bowed in a small curtsy and he pulled me to him as I rose.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered, his arm sliding around my waist and kissing me gently.

Before I could respond, he began leading me across the floor and I let out a laugh as he spun me in circles, feeling the billowing of my long skirt around my legs with the movement. Eventually he slowed, but never completely stopped and danced with me all the way out to the back patio. It was chilly, but I didn't mind. It only meant that we were completely alone, as no one else wished to brave the damp, cold December air.

I stared up into his eyes as my arm draped around his shoulder and my other hand held securely in his against his chest.

"How did you recognize me so quickly?" I asked softly, tilting my chin up slightly.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," he replied with a smirk, releasing my waist and turning me around. I furrowed my forehead in confusion as he held me out at arms length, chuckling before tugging me gently toward him until his arm was secured around my waist, my back pressing against his chest. "I'm supposed to be a gentleman tonight, remember?"

I nudged him lightly with my elbow as he laughed and lightly kissed my bare shoulder. "I'm serious, Edward."

"Alright, all impure thoughts aside," he whispered, kissing my cheek and turning my chin with his fingertips to look back at him. "Your smile the moment you walked through the door. It was unmistakably Bella."

I raised my hand to his face, gently tracing his jaw line with my fingertips and guiding his lips toward mine, brushing them lovingly. "Thank you."

Edward kept his word and was the perfect gentleman all night. Although the sight of him dressed so impeccably rendered a few impure thoughts of my own, I was far too entranced by the fantasy world surrounding me for them to linger around for long, wanting to enjoy every moment of this.

As we counted down to midnight, the time at which the immense tree in the front room was to be lit and our masks to be discarded, his arm tightened around my waist to hold me against his side. Even though my night was almost over, I had never been happier than I was at that moment, each of us taking a hold of each other's masks gently between our fingertips.

_3…2…1…_

The instant our masks were removed, his lips met mine softly as the room fell dark and just as quickly illuminated again beyond my closed lids. We slowly pulled apart, and my eyes moved to the beautiful white pine tree decorated with crystal ornaments and yet more white lights, giving it an almost heavenly glow.

A movement of his hand caught my attention, and my eyes lowered from the tree to his fingers, which held between them a platinum ring with three diamonds lining the band. I raised my tear-filled gaze to his, seeing the unspoken question resting in his eyes.

No words were needed. Nothing could have made this moment more perfect.

I smiled and nodded, raising my left hand to him where he instantly slid the ring onto my finger. As he set it into place, he gently kissed it and then pulled me against him, pressing his lips firmly to mine. My hands held his face and he lifted my feet off the ground, spinning me around and causing me to giggle against his lips.

I was the luckiest woman in the world. After all, who else nowadays can say they were proposed to at midnight at a Christmas Eve masquerade ball by their very own Prince Charming?

* * *

**If you haven't noticed, I have a thing for proposals and babies. Especially when writing something like this. Makes me giddy.**

**Now off to try to write my updates again :)**


	18. December 22nd entry

**Wasn't planning on doing an entry today, but a movie I watched last night in my insomnia inspired it, and it wouldn't leave my head. **

**Hope to wrap up the rest of my updates in the next couple of days and keeping my fingers crossed for a Christmas eve posting. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: http://timeislivingme(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot)com/2009/01/sarajevo04(dot)jpg **Imagined Image**: Chaos has broken out in this picture. Why? Where does this take place? What is happening. Choose a character or an object in the picture and tell the story.

* * *

_London 1915_

The sound of sirens woke me from a sound slumber, and I rose from my bed to walk sleepily to the window to see what was going on. Upon reaching it, my eyes grew wide as a bright orange light illuminated the dark room and I began trembling.

"Edward, they're bombing the city," I called across the room shakily to my husband, who had just been roused by the explosion. I grabbed my robe from the bedpost and wrapped it around myself, running down the stairs and out the front door, gasping in horror at the sight in front of me.

Even in the middle of the night, people were scampering along the sidewalks, desperately seeking shelter from the flames that burned in the not so far distance. Close enough that I swore I could almost feel the heat of the flames on my face.

A pair of strong hands grabbed me from behind, pulling me back into the house and down into the basement. Instantly, I was engulfed in his arms as I cried against his chest.

"Bella, what on earth were you thinking?" he asked breathlessly, stroking my hair and holding me securely in his embrace.

"Why is this happening? Why now?" I sobbed, one arm clutching tightly around him, the other wrapping protectively around my slightly swollen middle.

We had been so elated when we learned of my condition not even three months ago, and now I couldn't help but wonder what kind of world we were bringing our child into. With danger at our doorstep, and no way to truly protect ourselves from it, let alone an innocent child.

"It will be alright, love," he whispered softly in my ear but my cries increased as another thundering explosion shook us, and the lights flickered out.

"Edward, I'm afraid," I wept loudly, my hold around him tightening even more and he cradled me in his arms, his body amazingly calm and relaxed.

"Sweetheart, all of London may burn, but you're safe here with me. I will never let anything harm you," he said calmly with his palm resting on my cheek.

Even in this world so much bigger than us, his simple words and his presence immediately eased my fears, and his lips against mine made it possible for me to forget them, if even for a moment.

Regardless of what we faced, the good or the bad, we'd face them all together.


	19. December 25th entry

**This was my favorite time of the year when I was a little girl, and for this particular reason. I was a die-hard ballerina from the time I was 7, and the Nutcracker was something I always enjoyed watching. And obviously, as every hopefully dancer, dreamt of one day dancing in it. So things like the prompt today stir something very personal in me. **

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas/holiday, and have a happy and safe holiday season :)**

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative Fiction**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**:** Musical Mastery**: Tchaikovsky - The Nutcracker - Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=HSQ3ZRmkmy4

* * *

With one last bobbypin set in place, I smiled into the mirror. This had been one of my biggest dreams since I was a little girl and slid on my first pair of ballet slippers.

I was performing the lead role of Clara in the Christmas day performance of 'The Nutcracker'.

As I heard the opening notes of the Overture begin, I stood and made my way to stage right. My eyes met his and I rolled them as I looked away.

Most of the male dancers I had worked with over the last few years here in New York had been incredible, and contrary to popular belief, _not _all gay. However, his was a presence I would prefer to ignore, yet was never allowed.

Mr. Cullen. Our instructor. One of the most renowned, talented dancers in the entire company… and he knew it too.

As if having to spend hours upon hours a day in grueling rehearsals with him was not enough, it was even more difficult to ignore him when he insisted on making a spectacle of me during every class.

Always me, _only _me.

It was far easier to be in front of a crowd of hundreds of faces. Those you could look above their heads and keep a smile on your face, and they were gone in an hour or two.

A room filled with fifty or more of your colleagues you saw on a daily basis… not so much.

"Break a leg, Miss Swan," he said, moving up beside me as I was about to walk out on stage, but never meeting my eyes as I glanced over to him.

_Who the hell ever came up with that phrase of good luck for a _dancer_ anyway, is beyond me._

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," I replied flatly and moved out onto the stage.

It was easy to keep the smile on my face as the melodies that had played in my head since I was little echoed around me. And the smiling, handsome face of my dance partner, Mike, moving around me certainly didn't hinder it. He had always been my first choice for any performance the company did, as he was the only dancer I had ever worked with that always seemed to be in tune with me, my other half in my profession.

With one exception… but that would be a cold day in hell.

The first act couldn't have flowed more smoothly, and as the curtain drew and the lights faded, I quickly made my way backstage to change.

Upon returning, I looked around for Mike, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, Mr. Cullen stood beside me suddenly, in costume.

"Where's Mike?" I hissed, returning my eyes to the stage just beyond the curtain.

"On his way to the hospital," he replied in a calm voice, and my head spun sharply to stare at him wide-eyed. "He collapsed in the dressing room moments after the last act, and his understudy is home with the flu. Looks like you're stuck with me. The show must go on, after all."

Before I could reply in my shock, his right hand took mine, extending my arm across his chest while his left set on my waist, and the music signaled our return to the stage.

I attempted to focus my attention on the dance, and nothing else. Yet every touch left my skin ablaze, and watching his graceful movements was mesmerizing. We moved together with precision, his strong arms holding and lifting me agilely and effortlessly.

As we neared the end of Act II, I began counting down minutes before I could finally leave the stage. As we were finishing the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, and nearing the end of the ballet… came the most intense and emotional sequence. Something I could always pull off flawlessly with Mike, but had never attempted with Mr. Cullen.

Our eyes locked as we circled around the stage, and for the first time in the entire act, no other dancer existed on that stage. Not even Eric, who was enacting Drosselmeyer. With every leap and pirouette, we drew closer, and as the final notes began to sound, our sharp movements echoed it.

However, instead of my head resting on his shoulder, his lips came to meet mine. The moment the lights dimmed, I shot up off his knee and hurried off the stage as quickly as my feet would carry me.

"Miss Swan, get back out there," he whispered harshly, following me behind the curtain. "There are still two more dances."

"What the hell was that?" I spat as I spun on him sharply. "That was _not_ part of the choreography, _sir_."

He said nothing, only advanced on me again and crashed his lips against mine, weaving his fingers into the loose portion of my hair at my neck. My fists pressed against his chest to push him away for a moment, but as his lips caressed mine, I suddenly felt desire course through me and my arms slid around his neck.

I have no idea what changed in that moment, or if anything had truly changed at all. For as long as I live, I I doubt I will ever figure it out.

Yet, I've never danced with another man since, on or offstage.

* * *

**Not that it makes a whole ton of difference, but the performance I used for visual aid for this particular dance routine was the 1977 performance by Mikhail Baryshnikov and Gelsey Kirkland, which had been my favorite since I was very young. **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	20. December 26th entry

**December is winding down, and we're coming to the end of our little WitFits, but I have also signed up for January because this has been such an amazing experience. :)**

**I am gearing myself up for the fun times in NY for Edward and Bella in LNE, so this came to mind today with the prompt, but obviously…. this is NOT Late Night Encounters E & B lol**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative Fiction**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Blizzard

* * *

I knew this was going to be a long day the moment I woke up and saw the thick sheet of falling snow outside my hotel window.

I turned on the television to find that the Noreaster that had hit New York just yesterday had circled back and expected to drop another eight to ten inches before it fizzled out. Thereby closing portions of the highways and naturally, as my luck would have it, all flights had been grounded until further notice.

I needed to get out of New York. I needed to get home and back to normalcy. To get away from _him_.

This wasn't me at all. I didn't do things like this. The holidays had really gotten to me this year, the loneliness I hadn't felt in so long closing in on me full force.

Sitting at the bar that night, my only intention had been to get myself intoxicated enough to be able to fall asleep easily, but not so much that I couldn't function the next morning at the meeting I had to attend.

And that's where I saw him for the first time, seated alone at the far end of the bar, sipping the amber liquid in his glass and spinning what appeared to be a gold wedding band. It glinted each time the dim light from above him hit it as it spun. His gaze rose slowly after his palm flattened over it, suddenly stopping the spin, and met mine.

His eyes were sad and drawn, and I felt a pang in my chest at the distraught look on such a breathtakingly handsome face. He bowed his head in greeting, and I did the same.

Whether it was my loneliness or the alcohol, or the overwhelming combination of them both, I will never know. I stood at that moment, and made my way over to him.

"Troubles at home?" I asked softly, my legs swinging around as I turned on the stool toward the bar.

He let out a sad laugh and shook his head. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

I watched his eyes fall toward the bar, and I looked down to find a wrinkled sheet of paper in front of him set atop a manila envelope. From my years of working at the law firm in Seattle, there was no question in my mind what it was.

He had been served divorce papers, dated December 24th.

For Christmas?! Hell of a Merry Christmas wish, if you ask me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly, averting my eyes.

"I knew it was coming. We got married for all the wrong reasons. We didn't want the same things," he replied in a tired, strained tone and my gaze moved over to his long fingers turning his ring repeatedly between them. "I just hoped we would work it out."

"How long were you married?" I inquired curiously, looking at the ring that didn't even show the slightest hint of tarnish. Then realizing as he glanced over at me how rude the question was, I shook my head in embarrassment. "Sorry, that is absolutely none of my business. Forgive me."

"No, it's alright. We were only married for six months. She left a month ago," he said gently, offering me the hint of a heartbreaking smile. "I just wasn't expecting it so soon, and definitely not when I was bringing Alexis her presents. I hadn't seen her since Maria left. No kid should be without Christmas, regardless of the situation."

"You had children?" I asked in shock.

"Oh... no," he chuckled softly but his smile had completely vanished. "Alexis isn't mine, she's seven. She's from my wife's previous marriage. It's very easy to become attached to children, even if they aren't biologically yours though. You know?"

I nodded mutely and bit my lip, remembering my mother's many boyfriends over the years and how I still had contact with a few of them even now as an adult, several years after the relationships themselves had ended.

"She wouldn't even let me see her. I could hear her crying for me inside, but Maria just handed me this and slammed the door," he said in a strained tone, the hint of tears in his eyes. Then he suddenly shook it off and looked over to me. "I apologize. I'm sure the last thing you need is some stranger unloading all his woes on you."

"We all need to talk once in a while. And sometimes it's easier to talk to someone completely unattached and unbiased to the situation," I replied gently, holding my hand out. "But if it will make you feel any better, hi, I'm Bella Swan."

A breathy chuckle escaped his lips and then brought his hand over to take mine. "Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you."

"There, now we aren't strangers anymore," I smiled at him, leaning forward on the bar and ordering us both another drink.

We talked for hours at that bar until last call was announced and began making our way back to our rooms. I found myself so intrigued by him in just the last few hours, that I couldn't imagine what could be so horribly wrong with him that after six months, his marriage was over. He was not only sinfully good looking, but intelligent, compassionate and thoughtful, easy to talk to, and even funny at times.

When we reached my door, we stood in an awkward silence for a moment, just staring at each other. Unsure of what to say or do.

"It was a real pleasure meeting you tonight, Bella Swan," he said softly with a genuine smile.

I returned one of my own and nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you too, Edward Cullen."

He gave a quiet laugh at my return sentiment and began slowly leaning toward me. I closed my eyes in preparation, startling slightly when I felt his lips against my cheek instead. I returned the gesture but lingered there, inhaling his scent, feeling his body barely touching mine yet still causing my skin to tingle, and I shivered.

Would I ever see him again? Ever enjoy the pleasure of his company? Ever enjoy an evening like this again at _all_?

My lips brushed softly across his cheek and sealed with his before I could put any more thought into what we were doing.

Though he froze at first, he slowly began responding as my fingers gently wrapped around the back of his neck while the other gripped the lapel of his jacket to pull him closer. His body pressed mine against the door, his hands resting on either side of my shoulders.

"Come inside?" I asked against his lips, though it was less of a question than a desperate plea. He only nodded in response and I reached into my back pocket for my keycard, fumbling between unlocking the door and claiming those amazing lips with mine.

The door had barely closed behind us and I began tugging at his shirt as he removed his suit jacket. I had never felt such intense desire for _any_ man before, yet I couldn't bear another minute without him close to me, inside me.

We tore at each other's clothes, even hearing the sound of fabric ripping in our haste until we were on my bed, naked and writhing. Wrapping my arms around him, I rolled him over onto his back, straddling his hips and kissing him firmly as I sunk onto him.

We both groaned simultaneously as he filled me, his hands gripping my hips in response and pulling me downuntil we were flush against each other. Neither of us moved at first as we stared into the other's eyes, our lips brushing in soft kisses.

His strong hands began guiding my hips slowly over him while mine gripped the sides of the pillow beneath his head. The feeling was incredible as every movement thrust him deep inside me causing me to cry out each time. It had been so fucking long and this man was simply perfect. Not just in the way he fit inside me, but also the perfect rhythm he kept, lifting his hips to meet every single movement. I had never come from sex, though I had been very close at times... and I figured it would just be one of those times.

Which was fine... this felt amazing.

"Oh god yes... more... shit..." I panted as I sat up, arching my back and rolling my hips.

He growled and I swore I almost came from that sound alone, pulling me down sharply and causing me to gasp in pleasure. His hands took my waist and he rolled me over, holding himself up on his forearms and began fucking me hard. My breath caught and my back arched... _God that felt fucking amazing_.

This sweet, tender man was a fucking animal in the bedroom.

I took hold of my knees and pulled them toward my chest, feeling him sink deeper inside of me each time. Striking my clit and that spot inside of me with each thrust. Never had I been so thoroughly fucked... in a good way.

"Omigod Omigod Omigod, _fuck_!" I screamed as my head thrashed backward, my neck arching and my body shaking violently from the intensity of the orgasm wracking through me.

"I'm gonna come," he gritted through clenched teeth and reached my hands around his hips. Digging my nails into his ass to pull him even deeper and heightening the sensations of my own orgasm, we both cried out as we felt his follow a moment later.

Within minutes, he was gone.

Giving me one silent kiss goodbye, as he fastened the last button of his shirt, he walked out the door.

And now here I sat in the hotel lobby, check out time was an hour ago, and I was supposed to already be on a plane for Seattle. Yet I was stuck here until at least tomorrow.

I was fucked.

"Bella? I thought you were gone," I heard his voice and my eyes rose from my lap, meeting the green eyes that had haunted my dreams for the past three days.

"Um... no. Snowed in."

"So why are you in the lobby?"

I shrugged in embarrassment and looked down, shaking my head. "Just waiting to be able to leave."

"You've already checked out," he spoke in a knowing tone, and I saw his hand come into my view. "Come on, you can stay in my room. I can't leave you here in the lobby all night."

"No, I really couldn't..."

"You say 'impose', I just might scream," he said with a chuckle and I looked up at him again, noticing the exhausted appearance of him this time. "I promise, I'll be the perfect gentleman."

I placed my hand in his and he grabbed my bag, standing and making our way toward the elevators. Before we got there, however, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a small hallway off to the side, pulling his lips to mine. My bag fell from his shoulder as his arms gripped tightly around my waist, kissing me heatedly.

"I don't want you to be a gentleman. I want you to do exactly what you did the other night," I purred in a deep sultry tone against his lips. "And this time, you _can't_ leave."


	21. January 4th entry

**So here I go again, don't know how productive I'll be this month. But here's my first witfit entry for the month of January, and I really do hope to continue it at some point. I am just too tired right now, and would have never made the deadline :( **

**Hope you all like it, and hopefully will have something more for both LNE and DEF very soon :)**

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T (for now)

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Cowboy

* * *

Ever since my mother's husband was traded to Texas, she had been hounding me to come down to visit her, whereas I was more that content to spend my school breaks in Forks with my dad. Not only did it feel more like home, having never changed since I was a little girl, but also I was happy there, all my friends from growing up and high school were there. All I had in Texas was my mother and her husband Phil, and my two-year-old sister I hardly knew.

However, when my father himself decided to remarry, he thought it might be a good idea for me to spend some time with my mom. Rather than coming home from Seattle to an empty house for spring break while he was on his honeymoon.

And that's what led me to sitting on this porch, watching my sister picking flowers in the front yard while I worked on an essay for school.

"Be-ya! Horsies!" Cailyn called out as she ran toward me suddenly. Though I had only seen her twice since she was born, she had my mother's overly exuberant personality, and had latched onto me the moment I stepped off the plane this morning.

"Alright, we'll go see horsies," I sighed, closing my notebook and pushing myself off the steps, lifting her up onto my hip.

I had to admit, my mother wasn't exaggerating when she told me that this place was beautiful. It was a relatively small ranch, but enough to have a large pasture in the back for the fifteen horses they'd acquired since living there.

"E'ward!" the bouncing toddler in my arms bellowed out, pointing out to the pasture.

Shielding my eyes with my hand against the sun, I glanced out in the direction she was pointing, spotting the object of her excitement immediately.

The epitome of a Texan. From his white Stetson to his tight Levi's, astride one of the most beautiful animals I had ever seen. Even with my dislike of horses, there was no denying the beauty of it, and its rider.

His head turned toward us at the sound of Cailyn's voice calling out for him, and despite the sunglasses covering his eyes, his smile lit up his entire face.

As he rode closer, I tensed slightly, while my eyes traitorously ran over his body. His tight white t-shirt showed off his sculpted chest, his arms were muscular but lean, showing off just a hint of a farmer's tan above the sleeve. The snug jeans he wore accentuated both the slenderness of his hips, and every long inch of his legs.

Only in Texas could you find something like this. This was _my _idea of a cowboy.

"E'ward! E'ward! E'ward!" Cailyn chanted as he neared, her arms reaching out for him.

"Hey there, darlin'. How's my favorite girl?" he replied with a very soft Texan accent, holding out his hands for her and lifting her up onto the saddle in front of him. "Who's your friend?"

"Siwwy, it's Be-ya," she giggled as he tickled her side, until she looked back to me, resting her face against his chest. "Dis my E'ward."

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to finally meet you," he said as he gazed at me as well, holding his hand out to me.

"Hello, 'E'ward'," I smirked back, shaking his hand.

"Cailyn, it's E_d_ward," my mother's voce came up from behind me, and I turned around to see her smiling up at the two.

"Tha's wha I say… E'ward," Cailyn replied, nodding firmly.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Are you ready for your evening ride, m'lady?"

Cailyn nodded enthusiastically and swung her leg over to situated herself in the saddle properly in front of him, and the horse shot off.

I moved forward a step, only to be stopped by my mother taking my arm. "They do this every night. She's very fond of him."

"Couldn't tell," I replied with joking sarcasm, and finally cracked a smile.

"You know, he's not that much older than you," she said in a far off voice, her gaze following them on the horse.

"Mother," I groaned, shaking my head. "You can _not_ be serious. I'm only twenty, and still in school. Hardly in danger of 'old maid' territory. Don't start playing matchmaker on me."

"He's a really nice boy too. Hard worker. And not too hard to look at either, wouldn't you say?"

"Mom, please. I came down here to visit my family, not pick up men. Besides, home is in Washington."

"Baby, I really think you could grow to love it here. I've really missed you the last few years," she started emotionally, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I'm _happy_ in Washington," I replied, tilting my head away from the touch and folding my arms over my chest. "It's _home_. I love you, Mom. But all my life growing up, the only place I ever felt like I was _home_ was at Dad's."

"I know, honey. You're a lot like your father in that way. You never really did like change at all," she said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh great, now come the comparisons to my father. If you regret marrying Dad so much, then why are you trying to shove me off on the first boot wearing, lasso toting, slang slinging Texan you come across that happens to be _around_ my age?" I ranted, waving my arms out.

"Slang slinging?" a deep voice came from behind me and I closed my eyes for a moment in embarrassment, and then turned my head slowly to look at him. "And I live in Texas, but I'm not a Texan. And I do _not_ tote a lasso."


	22. January 5th entry

**My apologies again for such a short blurb today. This was more of a distraction for me today, and a much needed one. But it kept me writing even though I'm taking a few days off from anything major.**

**Thank you Karla for the Spanish translations. You're awesome bb MWAH!**

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Use the Following Words**: Sand, priest, shovel, crinkle, yellow

* * *

When I fell in love with the idea of becoming an archeologist and through all my years in school, I imagined long days with a **shovel**, but I hadn't counted on the relentless **sand** in my boots. Sitting down on a rock, I unlaced and removed them, turning them upside down to empty it when the sound of laughing children caught my attention.

"Padre! Padre!"

I tapped my shoe on the rock and glanced up, seeing a group of young kids running toward an approaching man, calling to him. He crouched down on them, and immediately was knocked to the ground by their excited force.

The collar around his neck told me that he was a **priest** or a religious man of some sort, but he was definitely not a native. His skin was pale, his hair was an odd bronze color; definitely not a Mexico native at all.

And seeing him uncaringly laying on the ground, watching his eyes **crinkle **when he smiled and laughed as the children climbed on him; it was a sight to behold.

"Padre, quiere jugar fut con nosotros?" one of the little boys asked, looking down at him with his hands the man's chest.

"A lo mejor después de cenar," he replied, tapping the boy on the nose with his finger and then lifting him up to stand as he pushed off the ground himself.

"Ándele, un ratito," a little girl at his side pleaded, tugging at his pant leg.

He sighed with a smile, resting his hand on the girl's hair. "Está bien, pero sólo por unos minutos."

The children cheered excitedly and scattered around the open space, beginning to kick the ball around him. To an outsider such as me, it was quite obvious that he was purposely missing the ball as they kicked it passed him. And it was endearing to watch them cheer excitedly when they would succeed and he would snap his fingers in 'disappointment'.

I was so mesmerized by the scene in front of me that the sensation of a raindrop bouncing off my forehead startled me slightly. Looking up, I saw that the clouds had moved in and it was suddenly dark just as a roll of thunder filled the air.

"Parece que va a llover, vamos para adentro," he called out to the children, his gaze staring up at the sky as well, before lowering and meeting mine.

I gasped sharply as did he, gazing at the **yellow**, almost butterscotch shade of his eyes… much like my own.

* * *

**Padre, quiere jugar fut con nosotros? – Father, will you play soccer with us**

**A lo mejor después de cenar. Maybe after you have your dinner.**

**Ándele, un ratito. - please just for a little while?**

**Está bien, pero solo por unos minutos - alright just a few minutes**

**Parece que va a llover, vamos para adentro. - Looks like it's going to storm, let's get inside**


	23. January 6th entry

**Bit of a depressing prompt today, and depressing thoughts surrounding it... but a light at the end of the tunnel, maybe? **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T (for now)

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Devastation

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. All of our plans. Every dream. In an instant, it was gone.

I didn't know how to live without him. My whole world had revolved around him for so long, I didn't know it there _was_ a me without him.

I used to believe that women like me were weak, unable to stand on their own two feet when their husbands died so suddenly. But these things were supposed to happen when one was old and grey, not when they are barely out of their twenties. And definitely not with a new baby on the way.

If I'd known that the kiss goodbye I gave him this morning was actually _goodbye_, I would have held on tighter, kissed him longer, told him I loved him one more time… not let him go at all.

Being stubborn as always, I'd held onto the anger from last night. Insisting I was right, even though now, I couldn't even remember what we were fighting about, and I'd never even be able to tell him I was sorry.

Friends and family swarmed around me, and I just couldn't be bothered to notice. I only wanted one person. The only one who could hold me and tell me that everything would be alright, and it would actually seem possible, even at a time like this.

Where was he?

Why wasn't he here yet?

A knock came to the door and I pushed through my crowded house, desperate to reach it, despite the protests from behind me. I swung it open and the moment I saw his face, I finally allowed myself to crumble. Uncontrollable sobs shook my body and I collapsed into his arms.

"I'm scared, Edward," I cried against his chest as his hand gently stoked my hair.

"I know, sweetheart," he whispered, holding my in a tight embrace. "I came as soon as I could."

The voices from inside carried out to us and I reached back to pull the door closed behind me. Walking over to the porch swing, I lowered myself onto it and pulled him down beside me. His arm came around me and my head rested on his shoulder, welcoming his comfort.

"Where are the girls?" he asked me softly, referring to my two daughters, Alyssa and Meghan.

"Next door. I just couldn't… not yet. I can't even…" I sobbed, breathing unevenly, my hand absentmindedly running over the very slight swell of my stomach. "I can't do this alone, Edward. I just can't."

"You're never alone, Bella. Ever."


	24. January 8th entry

**I'll admit that the first thing that popped into my mind with this word prompt was not exactly the purest of thoughts. Thanks, Christina, for ruining my thoughts of bathtubs forever… (no ****_really_****… THANK YOU!) But then this cute little image popped into my head…. But you couldn't expect me to stay clean and pure for long, could you?? **

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Bathtub

* * *

A scream from down the hall awoke me from a sound sleep and a sprung out of bed, tripping over the edge of the area rug in my hurry as splashing joined the noise.

The baby is in the bathroom! Where's Edward?!

From the moment that Meg took her first steps, I had been afraid of something such as this. Waking in the middle of the night to hear her in the bathroom, or under the cabinets in the kitchen. When one of us wasn't around to watch her.

But as I reached the bathroom door, the scene before me took me by surprise.

The screams were actually squeals of laughter as Meg sat in her seat in the tub, splashing in the water... and my poor husband sitting beside it, soaked from head to toe.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

He turned his head to look at me, giving me a tired sigh. "Your daughter...decided that dinner tonight was fingerpaint and slingshot ammunition instead," he paused, shaking his head. "Do _not_ go into the kitchen. It looks like the apocalypse has come and gone."

I pinched my lips together and folded my arms over me chest. "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have given her a bath."

"Because you were tired," he replied, furrowing his brow slightly as if I'd lost my mind. "I _can_ manage to feed and bathe our daughter."

I walked over to him, leaning down to kiss hiss forehead. "Thank you. I'll go clean up the kitchen."

"Baby, you _really_ don't want to, I promise," his voice carried down the hallway behind me, and I stopped dead in my tracks as I reached the kitchen doorway.

He wasn't kidding.

Pasta and sauce were splattered everywhere, though thankfully, most of it was still on the highchair and dropcloth beneath.

"_That_ is getting the hose," I said to myself, pointing to the chair and the sheet of plastic beneath it.

I was just wiping off the last of the cabinets when Edward walked in, carrying Meg in a hoodie towel. "I think we owe Mommy a _big_ apology, little girl."

I stood up off the floor and faced them, shaking my head with a laugh. "How does someone _so_ small make such a _big_ mess."

She only laughed at me, leaning her head on her father's shoulder and yawning.

"Would you mind getting her ready for bed? I need a shower. I think I even have pasta in my _hair_," he asked.

"But you've already _had_ a bath, Daddy," I teased, lifting Meg from his arms and into mine.

"Very funny. Not exactly what I had in mind." He narrowed his eyes playfully and leaned in to kiss me gently.

Once I had gotten her changed and settled into her crib, I crossed the hall into our bedroom, hearing the shower still running in the attached bathroom.

Opening the door quietly, I peeked my head in, taking in the sight of my husband through the fogged glass of the shower door. I would never get over how incredibly lucky I was, to not only have married one of the most incredibly handsome men I had ever laid eyes on, but also what an amazing husband and father he had turned out to be. We weren't rich, but we were happy. Which was so much more important.

"Care to join me, peeping Bella?" his voice echoed through the small confines of the bathroom and I felt myself blushing at being caught ogling, even if he _was_ mine to ogle _at_.

Nonetheless, I wasn't going to pass up a chance at real alone time with him, now that the baby was asleep. Setting the baby monitor on the edge of the counter, I quickly shed my clothing and stepped into the shower behind him, sliding my arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder.

"Get over here before you get cold," he said, pulling me in front of him and I felt the streaming water soaking through my hair and running down my back as I gazed up at him. "You enjoy your nap?"

I smiled at him and nodded, raising my lips to his. "Very much. And thank you for making dinner and giving the baby her bath. I think I just might have to think of a way of making it up to you."

"And how would you manage that?" he asked with a smirk, teasing my lips with his.

I loved it when Edward was in playful moods like this. After all, that was how Meg was conceived. Although that was at a small bed and breakfast we snuck away to for a weekend for our first wedding anniversary, away from the pressures and worries of the outside world for two glorious days.

"I'm sure I can think of something," I whispered, kissing his chin and down his neck, lowering myself onto my knees in front of him. He took a deep breath as I wrapped my fingers around him, slowly gliding them along his length. It had been so long since I had pleasured him this way, always trying to squeeze in time to even make love in-between feedings and diaper changes, and even a slight bout of colic a few months back.

As I circled around the tip, his eyes closed and his hands rested on the wall in front of him, and a loud throaty groan erupted from him as I took him into my mouth. Flattening my tongue along the underside of his cock, massaging him with each descent, his forehead creased and I watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.

"Oh fuck, Bella," he groaned as my hands rested on his hips, moving my mouth over him rhythmically. His hands moved to take mine, attempting to pull me up but I resisted. The one thing Edward had never done in all the years we'd been together was allow me to _fully_ pleasure him with only my mouth. He'd always stop me just before he would come and make love to me instead.

But not this time.

I pulled my hands from his, never halting my motions and dragging my nails lightly over the skin of his legs before hooking my hands around the back of his thighs.

He hissed between his teeth, his fingers weaving into the wet strands of my hair and his head falling back. God he was a fucking beautiful sight.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come, baby," he said tightly, and I felt the muscles in his legs flex under my touch as he released. His loud moan filled the shower and his hands tightened in my hair, causing my own groan to join him.

Edward had never touched me with anything but an extremely tender hand, with the exception of an occasional passionate night after days of being unable to make love. But never truly rough, and the slight pinch I felt as he tugged on my head didn't hurt as much as it sparked arousal in me.

Releasing him from my lips, I kissed up his body and stood in front of him, sliding my arms around his waist. "How's that for making it up to you?"

He took my face between his hands and kissed me gently. "That was actually... far above and beyond anything I had anticipated. But you didn't get yours, Bella."

"Well then how about this?" I whispered, brushing my lips on his jaw. "I'll go across the hall and check on the baby, and when I come back, I want you on the bed."

His hands ran along my sides as I spoke, and I took his bottom lip between my teeth, biting lightly.

"And I want my husband to _fuck_ me."

His stunned gaze never faltered as I stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly, wrapping my robe around my body and blowing a kiss to him as I walked out of the bathroom door.


	25. January 11th entry

**I was not originally going to partake in today's witfit, since I am ill. But I guess the plot bunnies show no mercy, even when you're under the weather. So please forgive any errors I may have made, it just wouldn't leave me alone. **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Lust

* * *

From the moment she stepped off that carriage, my breath was taken away by the sheer elegant beauty of her. Her long brown hair left loose underneath the fur hat she wore, framing the porcelain skin of her heart-shaped face, she was the most delicate creature I had ever laid eyes on, and I swore I'd loved her ever since.

Yet she was unattainable. Contracted in marriage to James, the Duke of Essex, and I a mere servant to his lordship.

I could only watch from afar as the once vibrant light in her eyes began to fade over time, the smile to disappear almost completely. Simply going through the motions of the life of a duchess, while he paraded her around as if she were some sort of prize.

The only thing that seemed to give her even a brief measure of contentment was her daily afternoon ride with her lady-in-waiting, Alice. Watching her grace and poise upon the mare that had been presented to her as a wedding gift by the Duke, it appeared as if she were literally born on a horse, and I could watch her for hours if I were allowed.

Then one afternoon, I entered the stable after lunch, surprised to find her standing in front of the stall which held her horse. Her hand brushed over her cheek to wipe away an errant tear as the other gently stroked the mane of the magnificent animal before her.

"My lady," I said, making my presence known as to not rudely stare without her knowledge, bowing my head respectfully to her.

"Oh... Edward. You startled me," she breathed out, her hand rising to cover her heart as she jumped slightly at my voice. "I was not expecting anyone to be here."

"Forgive me, your grace. T'was not my intent," I replied and moved to begin cleaning the stalls.

"Please do not call me that," she said so softly, I barely heard her and then turned her head toward me. "I wasn't born into this, you know. I cannot stand all the rules and standards I am being forced to live by, which by all accounts, would forbid me to even speak to you. But here, with Nessie, it's the one place I can feel truly free. I can simply be Bella again. They never demand, you know. Never expect anything from you. Only yourself."

I watched as she gazed up at the horse, staring wistfully. "Shall I saddle the mare for you, then?"

"No, not today," she replied sadly, forcing a smile. "Alice has fallen ill, and is unable to accompany me today. His lordship wouldn't appreciate me leaving the grounds unescorted."

"I'm so sorry. I know how you so look forward to it," I replied honestly, seeing the slight smile appear on her lips.

"Would you mind very much if I remained out here for a short while?" she asked, her hand resting on one of the posts as she leaned against it.

"Not at all," I said, shaking my head and returning to my task.

She was quiet for several moments as she settled herself down on one of the bails of hay, before she suddenly began to speak. "You know, I remember the day I arrived here. I think on it often. Think of you."

I froze in my spot, unable to move or speak.

"You were out there to greet us as we arrived, and I foolishly hoped that you were the Duke. Very foolishly, actually. But I suppose I assumed that he would be there to greet me when I arrived," she said softly, gazing down at her hands in her lap. "I'd never seen him before, though he had somehow seen me. But if he was to be my husband, I would have thought that he would be anxious to see me. But he apparently had a more pressing engagement, and there you were."

"My lady, you really shouldn't say such things," I stammered, unsure of what else to say.

She rose from the bail and made her way toward me. "You always smile whenever you see me. You make me feel, with just one look, more desirable than any touch from my husband. His interest in me is solely for an heir. He receives his pleasure in the beds of his mistresses. I see the looks I receive, even from Alice. As if I should expect this. But I want to feel desired, to be wanted. Do you find me desirable, Edward?"

She stood just inches in front of me, her soft scent assaulting my senses. "Duchess..."

"Bella," she whispered, taking my face in her hands and pressing her soft lips to mine. "Please, Edward. Just Bella."

My lips sealed over hers again, lost in the moment of her lips and body against mine. I knew damn well that I could die for this, but it would be worth it just for this, for her.

"Take me, Edward. Please," she murmured against me and I backed her toward the wall.

As I lifted the skirts of her dress, her fingers made quick work of the ties of my pants. Freeing me from the confines of the fabric, her fingers wrapped around my already hardened erection, letting out a soft moan.

I grasped her hips, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist and I drove inside her. Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment I thought I might have hurt her, until her hips rolled against mine, pressing me deeper.

"We've not much time. Please," she begged, taking my lower lip between her teeth as I began thrusting against her.

She felt so amazing, like nothing I'd even dreamed of. Her body slid against mine with each of my movements, her breasts bouncing against my chest. We suppressed each other's sounds of pleasure against our lips, each of my thrusts becoming more ragged until I finally climaxed, releasing inside her as her body trembled against me.

Panting heavily, her legs fell from around me and she adjusted her skirts as I did my pants. She passed by me, stopping at the door and turning to face me. "We must never speak of this. We're both dead if we do."

Without waiting for me to respond, she hurried across the property and back to the house. And that was the last I saw of her for weeks.

**x-x-x**

"Did you hear the news?" Emmett said to me one day, as we were retiring for the evening in the servants quarters.

"What news?" I replied, disinterested.

"The duchess is with child. Guess the old bastard got lucky after all. People were beginning to fear he was sterile. Guess he just needed the right one, eh?"

And suddenly, I felt sick.


	26. January 14th entry

**So I'm feeling a bit better today, much better than the last two. So I decided to get myself back into the groove of things… and my brain wouldn't shut up! Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Shimmer

* * *

Sitting on the white sand of the nearly deserted beach with his elbows resting on his bent knees, he gazed out over the shimmering water, glinting like diamonds with the setting sun. The multicolored hues of the sky should have been a captivating sight to behold, but nothing could take his breath away more than the center of his vision right at that moment.

Wading through the crystal clear water with her delicate hands skimming the surface, smiling down as if it was the most wondrous thing she'd ever seen, was his beautiful new bride. The black fabric of her bikini contrasted beautifully with her porcelain skin, the tips of her hair dampened from occasionally lowering her shoulders beneath the waves.

If there was ever an angel sent from heaven, she was standing before him.

"Aren't you going to come in?" she called out to him and when he shook his head with a smirk, she rolled her eyes and began walking back to shore. He leaned back on his hands to observe her as inch by inch, her body slowly emerged from the water. When she finally reached him, he broke into laughter as she slid down his thighs to straddle his waist, effectively soaking him through as well. "Why come to a beach if you're only going to sit in the sand?"

"I was enjoying the view," he replied, brushing her hair back from her face and kissing her gently. She smiled back at him, biting her lip and blushing slightly.

If he'd been told a year ago that he would actually be not only content, but also blissfully happy to be on his honeymoon with this woman, he would have told that person they were crazy. Arranged marriages were supposed to be a thing of the past, never creeping their way into the lives of modern men and women.

She'd been a tradeoff for her father's life, the only thing of value to sacrifice for the debt he'd accumulated from the powerful family he'd borrowed from.

He needed to be relieved of his debt, the Cullen's only son required a bride to ensure the succession of the family.

When he met his future wife, he had to admit, he was visually pleased. She had deep brown eyes, long wavy chestnut hair, and beautiful full lips. But the moment she spoke, he wished to call off the whole thing.

Not that her voice was unpleasant, but rather it was the disagreeable manner with which she spoke. She assured him, in no uncertain terms, how displeased she was with the situation, and that she would sooner be married to her cat.

For the first two months of her stay in his family's home, he saw her only at meals. Speaking only when spoken to, but never to him. It was as if he weren't even there.

He'd finally had enough one evening and made his way to her room, knocking on the door. When he received no reply, he entered the room but didn't see her anywhere. The doors leading out to the balcony were open with the sheer white curtains billowing in the breeze. He stepped through the doors to find her sitting in one of the white wicker chairs, sipping an amber liquid from one of the tumbler glasses set from her vanity. Yet her refusal to acknowledge him did not ignite the familiar ferocity it usually would have.

The trail of tears streaming down her cheek halted any harsh words he might have spoken before this.

"Can I help you?" she spoke suddenly, her tone slightly biting and her eyes remaining directly forward.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting in the chair beside her with only a small table separating them.

"Spectacular. Yourself?" she quipped, taking another long pull from her glass.

"It's not as bad as it seems, Bella," he said gently.

"No, I supposed it _wouldn't _be, for you. You had the option of saying no, I'm sure. You weren't sold off like cattle by the one person you should be able to trust. Sent away from your home and your family, everything you've ever known, and for what? Gambling debt? I'm supposed to be _happy_ when I mean less to him than _that?_" she vented out, finally gazing over to him with fresh tears in her eyes.

For the first time, more than just his body responded to her. His heart constricted at the hurt and devastation in her eyes, the trembling of her lip as she spoke. As her future husband, it should have been his responsibility to comfort her and end her tears, to hold her and tell her it was going to be alright. Yet he was barely more than a stranger to her.

"You know what? This is ridiculous," she said abruptly, setting her glass down roughly on the table between us. She breezed past him in her floor-length satin nightgown and matching robe, re-entering her bedroom and leaving him confounded on the balcony. "Edward?"

He stood as she called out to him, and walked into the room to find her sprawled across the bed, her hair fanned out over the pillows, her eyes focused on the high ceiling above her. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"It's what you're here for, isn't it? Just get it over with already," she replied, pinching her eyes closed.

He crossed the room slowly, watching her breathing increase with each step he took toward her, tears spilling down over her temple. Her body visibly stiffened as he knelt down on the mattress beside her, her lips pressing together as she swallowed hard. He gently traced his fingertips along her dampened cheek, pained at the thought that she believed him to be such a monster. "Bella, open your eyes and look at me."

Her eyes hesitantly fluttered open and she took a shuddery breath, finally bringing her gaze to his. The emotions he saw swirling in those brown depths were heartbreaking. Pain, betrayal, sorrow and, worst of all, fear.

"That's not why I'm here. You have nothing to be afraid of. I would rather pay your father's debts off myself and send you home than to have you afraid of me," he replied gently, brushing her tears away with his thumb. "Nothing like that is going to happen until if and when you decide you are ready."

Her hand came up to take his gently and she shook her head. "Please don't send me back there."

More tears formed in her eyes as she sat up and rested her forehead against his shoulder. His arms slowly encircled her and she relaxed against him slightly, only for her body to succumb to sobs, her hand grasping his shirt. He slowly shifted with her in his arms to lean against the headboard as she cried into his chest.

"How could he do this? I'm his daughter, how could I mean so little to him that he would sell me off? I had so many plans, and none of them involved getting married or having a family yet. Now that's all I'll ever be, some man's wife and mother of his children. A man I don't know, and not of my choosing," she continued to cry against him as his hand rubbed gentle, soothing circles over her back. "I'm sorry I've been so cold, but I really didn't want this. Did you?"

"No," he answered honestly, shaking his head slowly. "What _did_ you want?"

She pushed off his chest and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "It doesn't matter now. In a year's time, I'll be married and probably even pregnant already, since that's what I'm here for. Doesn't leave much of a place for what I _wanted_."

He moved to sit behind her, resting his hands on her waist. "Tell me. Please?"

She took a slow deep breath, hesitating slightly as she bit her lip. "I was supposed to go to Europe this past summer after graduation, and start college in the fall. I'd been saving for years with summer jobs and such, but I gave it all to my dad because he was in trouble. And it still wasn't enough. So, now here I am, paying off my father's debt _still_."

"You'll go, Bella," he said gently, lifting the curtain of hair that had fallen beside her face and brushing it over her shoulder. Her face turned toward his, gazing at him questioningly. "Anything I can give you, you will have. I think we can easily plan a trip to Europe, for our honeymoon, if not sooner. You're never going to have to sacrifice anything else, not as long as I can help it."

She eyed him scrupulously, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why are you being so nice to me? I've been awful to you, treating you horribly because I don't want to be here. Why?"

"Because, my dear Bella," he replied quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I have no cause to be otherwise. We're both unhappy about the arrangement, but we both seem to be people of our word, and we are bound to this. That does not mean that we can't be civil, and perhaps even find we _like_ each other."

Bella let out a soft laugh and nodded. "I suppose that _would_ make things a little easier, now wouldn't it?"

He gently stroked her cheek with his hand, looking into her eyes and this time, found a slight glimmer of hope in them. "We _can_ be happy, but only if we are willing to give it a chance."

"Okay," she agreed and her smile grew. Through the rough exterior that was Edward Cullen, she found a gentle soul, as she had so often told him since.

Which led them here, happy and completely in love, on their honeymoon in Sardinia, Italy… on their second tour of Europe in the last year.

"So I was thinking," Bella started distractedly, twirling his hair at the base of his neck with her fingers. "When we get back Stateside, I don't think I want to reapply for the fall semester."

Edward furrowed his brow, gazing at her in confusion. She had just begun taking courses the semester before, taking this one off for the wedding and the first few months of married life, fully intending on returning in the fall. It was what she had wanted so badly when they sat up all that night talking in her room. "Baby, I told you. The two of us getting married was simply a formality, nothing else is going to change. You can still go and get your degree, nothing is going to stop you…"

Her fingers met his lips to silence him. "I think _that_ is something that is going to have to change. Stop arguing with me when I've already made up my mind."

"But Bella, that degree means everything to you," he replied, shaking his head as her hand stroked his cheek.

"There's something I want more."

"And what would that be?" he asked her, his arms tightening around her waist to pull her closer to him and brushing her lips with his.

"I'm thinking that I would like to be pregnant by then," she whispered against his lips and opening her eyes to gaze into his. "_Very_ pregnant."

They shared a smile as he kissed her, lifting them both off the sand and carrying her back to the car to head back to the hotel.


	27. January 16th entry

**Ok, so you have been warned… this is not at all a happy witfit. I couldn't think of anything to write until a couple hours ago, and I was listening to music. And the song "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks came on, and the idea came to me that what could be more evil than the outcome of that song. Besides the fact that it was a one-shot I'd wanted to write for a LONG time, as a couple of my friends pointed out tonight. (ie. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE FINALLY WRITING THAT?!")**

**Take care!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Evil

* * *

The first time I ever saw him, I instantly thought he was one of the most beautiful boys I'd ever seen. Walking toward the small diner I worked at after school, wearing the familiar green uniform I had seen far too many young boys at my school clad in these days, only to never be heard from or seen alive again.

So many had gone that way; Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, all these boys I had know from the time we took our first steps.

And now, this boy was leaving as well, taking the same risk. His bronze hair glinted in the few rays of sun that were peeking through the clouds and as the bell jingled above him as he came in the door, I gazed upon the most intense green eyes I'd ever seen.

He sat down at a booth in the far left corner, and after he briefly perused the menu, I walked over to him.

"You know what you'd like?" I asked with my pad out, ready to take his order.

"Just a coffee, please," he replied in a soft, voice, never looking up at me.

"Sure," I replied, moving to the counter to grab a cup and the carafe of coffee, bringing it back to him. "Here you are."

His eyes finally rose to mine to thank me and I gave him a small smile before turning away again.

"Um, Miss?" I heard his voice behind me and I turned back around to see him staring at his hands.

I returned to him and leaned down on the edge of the table on my hands, my smile growing as his eyes finally met mine again. "Is there something else you need?"

"Would you mind sitting down with me for a bit? I'm leavin' for California in the morning, and before long, I'll be off in 'Nam," he said sadly, and I found myself crouching down beside the table as he spoke, resting my chin on my hands. "Not exactly the highlight of my life. I'd really like someone to talk to."

"I wish I could," I replied remorsefully, watching his face fall and he head lowered. I turned to see my boss coming out of the kitchen and stood, placing my hand on the young man's arm. "But I'm off in an hour. We can talk then and get out of here."

He looked up at me again and a smile graced his lips for the first time as he nodded, and I swore my heart stopped for the briefest of moments.

The following hour passed slowly, but once it had, I took his arm as he was paying for his coffee.

"Waylon, if my dad comes in after work, tell him I'll be home by curfew, thanks!" I called out to my boss as I pulled the young man out the door, and nodding toward my truck. "Get in."

"This is yours?" he asked, trying to hide a smirk as he gazed at my red beast.

"Don't hate on the truck," I pointed at him as I stepped up onto it, and looked over the roof of my '56 Chevy at him on the other side. He laughed, and it was so beautiful that at that moment, I felt as if I would do anything to hear that sound every single day.

_God I sound like such a _guy.

"So where are we going?" he asked once he tossed his duffel in the bed of the truck and got inside.

"The beach. No one's there this time of year, and we can just sit and talk," I replied, starting up the engine and pulling out of the lot.

We drove for a while in silence and I began to wonder if maybe he was saving all his talking for the beach, when he finally spoke. "I'm Edward, by the way. Edward Masen."

"Bella," I said, holding out my hand to him as we came to one of the three stoplights in the entire town, just before crossing over into La Push. "Bella Swan."

Expecting him to shake my hand with his, I was more than a little surprised when he took it in his left, raising it to his lips and gently kissing it. "It's nice to meet you, Bella Swan."

To my increased astonishment, his cheeks were slightly tinted and he appeared a little nervous, even after he released my hand. He remained this way all the way to the beach when I pulled up along the cliff.

"Come on," I said, nodding my head toward the door and hopping out of the truck, walking toward the edge. I sat down with my legs dangling over the edge and gazing down at the water, waiting patiently as he came to sit beside me. Neither of us moved to speak at first, and I picked lightly at the sleeves of my sweater. "So… you wanted to talk?"

I watched him nod, taking a slow deep breath and gazing out over the water below. "Listen, Bella. I know you probably have a boyfriend or something, and I would completely understand if you said no. But I'm leaving here tomorrow, with nothing left for me here to come back to, no one to send a letter to or receive one from in return. And I was wondering, if you would mind if I sent one back here to you."

Tears began to well in my eyes as he spoke, reaching my hand over to rest on his. "Your parents…?"

"My mom and dad died when I was real young," he replied, his eyes distant. "And I came up here to live with my aunt and uncle. Uncle Carlisle had a heart attack last year, and Aunt Esme… I think between losing him and my draft letter, it was just too much. She couldn't bear the thought of being alone and she passed away in her sleep six days ago."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I had no idea. You're the Cullens' nephew then?" I asked and he nodded in response, and I gently squeezed his hand. "I think I must have lost count how many stitches your uncle gave me over the years. And no matter how old I got, he always gave me a lollipop after."

We both chuckled softly, and I slid my fingers between his. The warmth of his hand engulfed mine and I felt as if I were sitting with an old friend rather than a young man I'd known for only hours.

"I love writing letters," I said suddenly and smiling at him when he looked up at me as if pulled from a daze. "And I'd really like it if you wrote to me. I don't have a boyfriend for you to piss off, don't worry. It's kinda hard to have a boyfriend right now when…"

"You're not sure if they're gonna be there tomorrow," Edward finished my sentence for me as my voice dropped sadly.

"Yea," I spoke in barely above a whisper, my eyes locked with his.

We sat and talked for hours until the sun had completely set and I heard someone coming up from behind us. Turning around, I saw Jacob jogging toward me and I stood. "Hey Bells, Charlie just called my dad. Wondering if we'd seen you."

"Damn it, what time is it?" I said in a rush, looking down at my watch, but unable to read it in the dark.

"Don't worry, you still have some time before curfew. Princess."

"Grease monkey," I shot back at him with narrowed eyes in the same way we had since we were children, and he laughed as he walked away. I turned back to Edward and smiled sadly. "I have to go. I'll take you back to the diner so you can catch your bus in the morning."

We got into the truck, and once again, silence surrounded us. Neither of us spoke all the way back and as I shifted into park outside the diner, I couldn't even bring myself to look over at him.

"Bella?" he soft voice filled the cab and my tear-filled eyes finally shifted over to him. "You have to go."

My lip trembled slightly as I nodded and reached down beneath his legs for my schoolbag, pulling out a sheet of paper and writing down my address. I folded the sheet in half several times until it fit into my palm, sliding it into his and holding onto his hand for a moment.

I didn't want to let him go. All these years, when I'd listen to my dad tell me how he knew he loved my mom the instant he laid eyes on her, I'd thought he was crazy. It was simply impossible. But my hand fit perfectly in his, everything had been so easy between us for the remainder of the evening, my heart was pounding in my chest right now as I gazed into his eyes.

What else could this be?

He released my hand and took out his wallet, sliding the piece of paper inside and then tucking it back into his pocket. "Thank you, Bella. For everything tonight. Bye."

He leaned over to kiss my cheek and then stepped out of the truck, grabbing his duffel out of the bed and waving before he closed the door.

My fingers traced over the spot on my cheek that his lips had just been, and the skin tingled in a way I'd never felt before. I shook my head, even if only to myself. _No, this was not goodbye._

I swung my door open suddenly and stood up out of my seat. "Edward!"

He turned around at the sound of my voice and I hopped down from the truck, closing the door and walking determinedly toward him. When I reached him, his arms came around my waist as my fingers drove into his hair, our lips meeting the other's heatedly.

I felt in that moment with this beautiful, almost stranger everything I had never felt with any of the other boys I'd kissed; though albeit, not very many. His lips were firm while still soft against mine, he held me as if I were the only thing in the world that mattered, and I felt safe there.

As my lips parted from his, I stared into his eyes, running my fingers through his hair. "You have something to come home to now. So come home to it."

His forehead creased slightly as his lips met mine against briefly, holding me tighter.

We parted silently, neither of us wanting or willing to say the word 'goodbye', our hands touching until they could no longer reach; him walking back to the diner and me to my truck.

For the next week, I would check the mail every day when I got home from school or work, looking for a letter; but it never came.

Then the following Saturday, my dad came up to my room and knocked on my door as I lay on my bed.

"Baby, who Edward Masen?"

He barely got the words out before I was off my bed and grabbing the envelope from his hand, tearing it open and reading its contents.

That night, I got a long lecture about how I was far too young to 'be wasting my life waiting for a boy who may never come home'.

But I didn't care; I continued writing to Edward.

Crying myself to sleep when I got the letter to tell me he was shipping out to Vietnam.

Laughing as he told me of the horrendous piano lessons his aunt forced him into when he was younger.

And feeling my heart break for him as he confessed how he wished more than anything that he could just sit behind the magnificent instrument again.

We shared everything in those letters. Our hopes, our fears, our dreams… there was nothing we couldn't say to each other.

Then came one that I would never forget.

_Dear Bella,_

_I need to write to you now because I don't know when I'm going to have another opportunity. Things are pretty bad where I'm at, but don't worry, I'll be okay. I have something beautiful to keep me going, you and that night at the beach. Remembering your smile and your voice is getting me through even the worst of it over here. _

_I think I'm in love with you, Bella. I've never felt anything like this with anyone before, especially over a distance like this. You make me feel as if I'm not alone in this world anymore, even from so far away and only in letters. _

_I needed to tell you that. I will write you again as soon as I can. They are coming to move us out now._

_Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I ran up the stairs as fast as I possibly could, sitting down at my desk and grabbing my stationary from the drawer, immediately penning a reply. I only hoped it would reach him soon.

_Dear Edward,_

_You're not alone. You'll always have me, and I'll be standing there at that diner, waiting for you when you return. I love you too._

_Be safe and come home soon._

_Love _

_Bella_

Weeks passed after I sent that letter, and I tried my hardest not to fear the worst. That any day now, I would go to my mailbox to find a letter from him telling me that he's safe, or even better, he was coming home.

Angela, in an attempt to distract me and lift my spirits, persuaded me to go out with her one Friday to the high school football game. I hadn't been back there since I'd graduated in June, and it was nice to see some of my old friends… whoever was left.

After the Pledge of Allegiance, a man came to the podium and turned on the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. Before we start the game, would you please bow your heads for a moment of silence for the local Vietnam dead."

I closed my eyes in an attempt to drown it out, but my attention was caught by a young girl behind the stands, joining the cries of those around me as the names were listed off.

"Edward Anthony Masen."

My head shot up amongst the whispers around me, my body stiffened in shock.

No, there had to be a mistake. Not my Edward. He was coming home to me, he promised.

As I collapsed onto the bleachers behind me, I suddenly realized that I was the only one who cared. The only one it mattered to that this beautiful boy, one with such a promise and more than just a pretty face… ripped away from this world by the evil of a pointless war.

* * *

**See? What could be more evil than no more Edward?! **


	28. January 19th entry

**Took a bit of a break from writing Armyward today to type this out, since he was being a bit obstinate and not talking to me. But I have also just finished an outtake for Late Night Encounters that will not be available on my profile until March 20****th****, to be included in the Author Compilation of over 200 authors now, for mskathy's fundraiser for Haiti. For more information on how to donate and receive a copy sent to you on January 25****th****. For more information, please visit **http://mskathyff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/01/haiti(dot)html**. Big treat for a small donation :)**

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Jealous

* * *

He knew in his heart that they hadn't been truly happy in a very long time. Ten years of marriage tends to wane affections, didn't it? Add to that his inability to give her the child she so desperately wanted, and it was a recipe for disaster.

However, nothing could have prepared him for the rage that tore through him at the simple sight of her smile tonight. Standing across on the opposite side of the room, at this pretentious dinner party filled with her colleagues, laughing and touching the arm of a tall young man he had never seen before.

He set his glass of scotch down on the table and, without a word to the other occupants of the table, stood to make his way across the room. Regardless of the state of their marriage, she was still _his_ wife, and he was going to make sure this man knew it and that she remembered this fact as well.

"Honey, there you are," he said as he came up beside her, kissing her cheek chastely as his arm slid around her waist.

She glanced over at him quickly and resumed her smile, but this time, it was different. It was the forced mask of a smile reserved only for him lately. Though fortunately, being a lawyer for so many years, she was also a consummate actress.

"Darling," she greeted him in an overly sweet tone, motioning her hand toward the young man she'd been conversing with. "Have you met Mr. Hale? He's our new intern from Texas, just transferred here a few weeks ago."

"No I don't believe I recall you mentioning a new intern. Must have slipped your mind," he replied tersely.

She stiffened slightly in his hold and her jaw tensed minutely. "Jasper, this is my husband, Edward."

The man gave a friendly smile and offered his hand in greeting, which Edward politely shook. "So nice to finally make your acquaintance. Bella speaks of you all the time."

"Yes, I'm sure she does," Edward replied, releasing Jasper's hand and kissing Bella's hair lightly, pulling her closer to him. "Love, it's getting late and I have an early flight in the morning. We should probably be going."

"I'm not _ready_ to leave yet. You go on ahead. I'm sure Mr. Hale wouldn't mind seeing me home," she replied, her gaze tensely locked with his.

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't," Edward said, attempting to keep his calm and squeezed her waist gently. "But I was hoping for some time with _my wife_ before I left in the morning."

"I won't be too late, and I'll see you when I get home," she retorted, raising her lips to his cheek and kissing it gently before pulling away from him to resume her conversation with Jasper.

Edward stepped away from her and walking back to the table to drain the remainder of his scotch, grabbing his overcoat from the back of the chair. He had to get out of there before he caused a scene, making an even bigger fool of himself that she was already doing.

Upon returning home, he headed straight for his study, immediately pouring himself a drink to will away the thoughts of another man touching her, holding her, taking her; but it didn't help.

Despite everything that had been said and done- or _not_ said or done- between them over the years, one thing had never changed. He still loved her with everything in him, and _had_ loved her for as long as he could remember. And he always would, no matter what.

He was sitting in his armchair with his tie loosened and the first few buttons of his shirt undone when he heard the front door open and close. The sound of the car pulling out of the driveway and departing was closely followed by her appearance in his doorway, one hand on her hip while the other tossed aside her shoulder wrap.

"Why don't you just hump my leg or piss on me to mark your territory next time?" she growled angrily as she stalked through the room, her heels echoing against the hardwood floor, to pour herself a drink to calm her nerves.

"So did you enjoy your evening with _Jasper_?" he snarled into his glass, emptying the contents down his throat.

She spun to face him, her expression tight and angry. "Oh yes, Edward. We made mad passionate love right in the middle of the dance floor with everyone watching. It was _thrilling_," she snapped sarcastically, her eyes ablaze in fury. "It's nice to know that my husband thinks I'm a fucking whore."

"You seemed pretty fucking chummy with him," he replied, her words stinging despite the sarcasm.

"He's a _colleague_, he was _just_ talking to me. You know, maybe you should try it sometime." Her eyes narrowed on him as he walked toward her to the mini bar and set his glass down on the surface.

"If you're so fucking miserable with me, why don't you just divorce me? Then you can have him and a dozen of his toe-headed offspring."

Bella smashed the glass on the floor as he began to walk away, her anger fueled even more. "If I _wanted_ a divorce, I would have had it _years_ ago. I'm a fucking divorce attorney for crying out loud, I could have our marriage dissolved before you could even _blink_, if that's what I wanted."

"Isn't it?!" Edward exclaimed, turning back to face her and waving his arms out. "Tell me you've never even thought about it, Bella. You've been different since the day we walked out of that damn doctor's office. You don't look at me the same way, or touch me the same. Hell, half the time, I can't be sure you even love me anymore."

Bella's eyes welled slightly, both in anger and in hurt at his words, walking up to him and bringing her hand sharply across his face. "Not even _once_ has that thought crossed my mind, though right now, I am having a difficult time remembering why."

Edward's skin stung from where she'd slapped him and he leaned back against door frame as she passed by him toward the stairs. "Maybe it should. He could give you everything I can't, Bella."

"What is it going to take to get it through to you, Edward?" she yelled, turning around to face him at the foot of the stairs. "I want _your_ children. And if I can't have them with you, then I don't want to have any at _all_. It's not me that's changed. It's you. For five years, I've been watching you blame and punish yourself for something that isn't even your fault. I can't even _talk_ to you about it because you hole up in that fucking office all the time, if you're ever even home. But now you are transferring that guilt and blame onto me, and that's not fair, since I've never blamed you for _anything_."

Edward leaned his head back against the wood, driving his hand into his hair as she began ascending the stairs. She paused three stairs up and they both stood in silence for several minutes, before she finally spoke again.

"I still love you, Edward. You're the only man I ever have or ever will want to give myself to. You've _been_ the only one for fifteen years. But I want some semblance of the man I married back."

"I'm still here, Bella," he replied, staring up at the ceiling aimlessly.

She turned her head to look at him and shook her head. "No. You're not. You're a _shell _of the man I married. The man _I_ married wouldn't have sat across the room, away from me all night. Wouldn't have blatantly accused me of cheating on him. And would have at _least_ asked me to dance."

Edward brought his gaze back down in time to see her reaching the top of the stairs and turning down the hall. At the sound of their bedroom door closing roughly, he sighed and walked into the study to clean up the shattered glass and spilled brandy on the floor.

"Mr. Edward?" He heard from the doorway and looked up to see their maid, Alice, in the doorway. "I can take care of this."

She gave him a small knowing smile and nodded toward the stairs. "Thank you, Alice."

Slowly he stood, making his way out of the room and upstairs, standing in the hall outside their bedroom. The faint sound of sniffling came from the other side, and he rested his forehead against the door, sighing heavily before turning the knob and opening it. Her eyes rose in the mirror in front of her, gazing at him for a moment with tears running down her cheeks. Then she brushed them away with her hands and averted her eyes, bringing her hands up to remove her earrings.

He walked over to their bed and sat down on the edge, holding his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. "I'm sorry, Bella."

He spoke so softly, she could barely hear him, but his words rang loud. She set her earrings inside her jewelry box and let her eyes fall into her lap. "How could you think such a thing? Any of it. You've never hurt me as much as you have tonight, Edward. I honestly never thought you could."

"I don't know_ what_ I was thinking. I saw you talking to him, and smiling and laughing. I can't remember the last time I saw you that way," he replied sadly, still not meeting her eyes.

"When the place I live is more of a tomb than a home, it makes it difficult to find anything to smile or laugh _about_," she said pointedly, standing up and moving into her walk-in closet to change.

Standing from the bed, he walked in behind her just as she was pulling her nightgown over her head, her evening gown pooled at her feet. He leaned back against the wall, gazing at her as she lifted her hair out of the back of her nightgown. "You really still love me?"

She turned around to face him, a look of astonishment on her face. "You _really_ doubt that?" she asked with a furrowed brow, watching as a pained expression fell over his face. Walking toward him, she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, embracing him tightly. "I have loved you every single moment of every single day I've known you. You really think something like this is going to make me stop?"

His face buried in her neck and held her tightly around the waist, feeling her fingers run through his hair. "You wanted a baby so badly though. It's all you thought about for five years."

She pulled away and placed her hands on his jaw, running her thumbs over his cheeks. "I want _you_ more. No amount of kids could make up for you not being there to share it with me. You are the only man I have ever wanted to father my children. So if that means we don't have them, then those are the cards we've been dealt. I'm not going to leave you over it."

Raising her lips to his, she kissed him gently, which he slowly began reciprocating and enjoying the feeling of it. It seemed like so long since they had even been this intimate and tender with each other, it was almost like their first kiss all over again. His left hand rose to take her right one, and he slowly began swaying with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking up at him oddly.

"I believe I owe you a dance, Mrs. Cullen. Would you do me the honor?" he asked softly against her lips, brushing them gently.

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Absolutely."

Their kiss barely broke as, for the first time in almost five years since that awful day that changed everything for them; they truly began rediscovering each other. What it was they loved and cherished so much in the other, to see that nothing had diminished and they'd wasted a lot of precious time.

But not anymore.

* * *

**P.S. For any of you who are still waiting on your Fandom Gives Back pieces, I AM in the process of working on each of them. Health issues and time constraints have not been my friends, nor has inspiration at times. But I am working toward getting those done asap. Thank you so much for your patience! ~Dawn**


	29. January 20th entry

**Due to intermittent internet fail over the last few days, this one is late to be posted. Had no access to my docs online for the last couple of evenings, so I haven't been able to work on anything truly productive. But hopefully that will change now and have some updates coming your way. :) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Original

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Marshmallow

* * *

"Daddy!"

The excited squeal of our three-year-old filled the foyer as the headlights of his car illuminated the windows.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she continued to chant, watching him come up the front walk and leapt into his arms as soon as he stepped through the door.

He'd only been gone for a week, which I was accustomed to after all our years together, but for Samantha, it may as well have been a year. Though he called every day to talk to her, she would still inquire several times a day if it was 'time for Daddy to come home'.

She'd had him wrapped from the moment we discovered we were having a little girl. Everything in our entire lives shifted in that moment to focus on the tiny baby girl I carried inside me. She was the embodiment of her father from day one, from the bright green eyes and bronze ringlets on her head, to facial expressions and mannerisms.

And she was his world.

"Hey there, Princess. I've missed you," he said, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheeks.

"Daddy, mow-shmewwows!" Samantha replied, placing her hands on his face.

"Baby, let Daddy get in the door first," I said firmly, then smiled as I looked up at my husband and slid my arm around his waist. "Welcome home."

Wrapping his free arm around me and pulling me against his side, he lowered his lips to mine. "Mmm, I missed _you_ too."

"Daddy, you pwomised!" our daughter pouted with a huff, folding her little arms in front of her.

He looked at me and I shook my head, raising my hands. "You promised, Daddy."

He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I _suppose_. Since I _promised_," he groaned jokingly and that breathtaking smile of his broke through as he kissed her forehead. "Go get the bag, Sammy."

He set her down on the floor to send her down the hall for the bag of marshmallows we'd bought just this morning. Then he turned back to me, sweeping me into his arms, his lips lingering on mine a little longer this time. "Long day?"

I tightened my hold around his shoulders, enjoying the feel of him in my arms again for just a few moments before she returned. "Not so bad, she only asked for you _twice_ today."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear," he replied quietly with a wicked grin on his face and I smacked his shoulder.

"We don't hit!" Samantha called out and I turned to look at her, with her hands on her hips and looking at me angrily. "Tell Daddy sowwy, Mommy!"

I bit my lip to restrain my laughter as I looked back to him, seeing him quickly losing the battle as well. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

He kissed me gently to hide his smirk and the accompanying snicker. "You're forgiven."

"Come on, Daddy, come on. We need a fire," Samantha whimpered, tugging on his pant leg.

"I'm not gonna get out of this," he chuckled against my lips and I shook my head, mouthing 'nope'. He stepped back from me, lifting her back into his arms. "Alright, munchkin, let's go."

I stood inside the sliding glass door, watching the two of them as he started the small fire in the pit, just large enough for them to roast marshmallows as he promised her. While they settled into their chair outside with the old, bulky comforter around them, I started cleaning up the kitchen from dinner and making some hot cocoa.

I shivered slightly when the cool, night air hit me as I slid open the back door and made my way out to them. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of our little girl, fast asleep and snuggled against her father's chest.

Setting the steaming mug on the table beside him, I crouched down on the other side to look at her and pull the blanket more firmly around her. "What is she ever going to do when she has to share this lap and her daddy?"

His hand lowered to run the backs of his fingers over the still flat expanse of my stomach, and then hooked them under my chin to raise my lips to his and we shared a smile. "Let's just keep it our little secret for now, and let her enjoy this while she can."


	30. January 21st entry

**Short quick little blurb, short time constraints today… *headdesk* Hope to be more productive tomorrow :D **

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: ORIGINAL

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: What would be going on in the mind of a young office assistant biting her nails?

* * *

They had been in there for a long time, and that could not be good.

We had tried to stop, even so far as to cease socializing with each other outside of work. Yet that only made it worse.

I still saw him every single day as he strolled through the office, delivering documents from department to department. He'd always offer me a friendly wink, which I reciprocated with a blush. Every woman on our floor ogled and whispered about 'sexy messenger boy', from his gorgeous smile to the sculpted outline of his chest beneath those polo shirts, to his endlessly long legs that led to his slender hips and firm ass.

Yes, there was no denying that he _was_ a sight indeed.

But upon hire here, you were informed of the policy concerning inter-office relationships; 'highly discouraged', ie. 'don't do it'.

Yet the chemistry between us was unmistakable and undeniable, no matter how hard we fought against it.

The first time had been in the copy room. He was standing beside me and just the scent of him was driving me wild with desire. And when his hand brushed mine, I was done for. I took his face in both my hands, bringing his lips to mine, and before I realized what was happening, he was standing behind me with his hardened length pressing against my ass.

"Oh fuck yes," I moaned and he swung the door closed, reaching over to lock it as his lips moved along my neck.

I'd never seen the appeal of 'quickies' before that day with him, but quickly learned it first hand. As he unfastened his pants enough to free himself and rose my skirt up the back of my legs, I felt an arousal I'd never experienced before as he shifted my panties aside while he leaned me forward against the copy machine.

He took me from behind and it was all I could do not to scream out in pleasure with each thrust. He felt so fucking good; I never wanted him to stop.

When he finally did and we stood gazing at each other as we straightened our clothes, we made a silent agreement never to let it happen again and _never_ speak of it.

That lasted all of three days, until we were passing in the long hallway and I felt his hand take mine, pulling me into the vacant bathroom beside us.

"We can't," I panted against his lips as my hand traitorously fisted in his hair, pulling him closer.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you once. Please," he replied breathily, lifting my leg to hitch around his hip, pressing me back against the door.

That time, I unzipped his pants and took him into my hand, guiding him inside me.

It had continued this way for months now; no matter how hard we tried to stay away from each other, it always led to desperation of _needing_ to be together. Until we gave up the fight entirely, yet still snuck around.

And now here I was, pacing in front of a close office door and biting my nail, after being caught in a heated kiss with him in the stairwell after tearfully telling him that I was pregnant.

The door suddenly opened and he stepped out, offering me a weak smile yet that told me everything I needed to know.

He'd been fired.

I heard the voices beside me calling to me as my eyes remained on him walking down the hallway, but I paid them little mind.

"I'm leaving," I said carelessly, and glanced to their shocked expressions. "Whether you fire me or I quit. I love him, and I'm leaving."


	31. January 23rd entry

**A/N: I hang my head for what I've written today, but it was the first thing that popped into my little head today with the prompt. lol Now I return to writing everything else, where all is well in the world of Edward and Bella :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Envy

* * *

I fell in love with her the first time we kissed under the monkey bars in the second grade. I was seven years old.

Ten years later, I was still as in love with her as ever, and my affection for her had only grown. I lived for her smile and her laugh, her tears made my heart ache until they vanished. Her joy was my joy, her pain was my pain.

However, the problem was... she was not in love with me.

Bella had been with my best friend, Jasper, since our sophomore year. He was the reason behind her smile and laugh. Even the reason behind those tears she shed when they said things they didn't mean to each other. And I was the friend that stood idly by, or comforted her when she needed a shoulder.

I couldn't be jealous of my best friend, though. Either of them.

Watching the way he looked at her out there on the dance floor at our senior prom, as if she were the only woman in the entire room in his eyes, and her gaze matching his; I could only feel one thing. I was envious of how lucky he was, to have fallen hopelessly in love with this beautiful girl, and to receive her love in return.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" a soft voice reached my ears and my attention returned to the beautiful girl in my own arms; my girlfriend of nearly two years, Angela.

Her fingers ran along the back of my neck in an innocent and soothing gesture. Angela was damn near perfect, even if she wasn't Bella, and in my own way, I loved her very much. I needed to completely move on and get over Bella. Come next month, once our graduation has taken place, we weren't kids anymore. I already had a permanent job lined up at my brother's construction company, and hopefully within a few months, I would be able to secure a place of my own with what I'd already saved with my part-time pizza delivery job. Well, what was left over after the expenses from tonight.

I gave Angela a small, nervous smile and nodded. "I'm fine, baby. Can we talk?"

Her brow furrowed slightly, no doubt from the edge in my voice and the shaking of my hands on her waist. "Of course."

I reached up to take her hand resting on my shoulder and walked with her outside the double doors, to the quiet patio.

Sitting down with her, I ran my thumb over the backs of her fingers, staring down at our joined hands while I collected myself. I'd thought I'd been ready for this, but as I looked up into her eyes, my throat tightened and it was hard to breathe.

"Edward, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?" Angela asked as her eyes flickered over my face, squeezing my hand gently.

"Ang, you know I love you. And I would rather die than to hurt you..."

"Oh my god," she interrupted, her hand rising to covered her mouth and tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you? At our senior prom? Oh god, I can't believe this."

I took her hand gently as she rose to walk away, pulling her back down to sit next to me but her face remained turned away from me. "Baby, listen to me. We have a long few years ahead of us..."

"I knew it. I just knew that it would never be enough. I kept hoping that someday you would get over her, but I guess that was wishful thinking."

"Ang..."

"God, please just get it over with already. Don't try to ease me into it..."

"Ang!" I exclaimed, finally catching her attention as I crouched down in front of her, placing my fingers on her lips. In my other hand, I held a simple solitaire diamond ring between my thumb and forefinger, and her eyes widened. "It's going to be a while before I can afford to give you everything you deserve, if ever. And you have college coming up, so it's going to be rough. But I love you, and I would love to do this together. If you'll have me. Will you marry me?"

Angela bit her lip, restraining tears as she nodded enthusiastically, and letting out a breathy laugh and watching me slid the ring onto her finger. She leaned in to press her lips against mine, and I stood with her in my arms and she hugged around my shoulders. "Oh my god, Bella! Look!"

I turned my head to see Bella and Jasper standing behind me, and Angela broke out of my embrace to rush over to her and take her hand excitedly.

"Edward just asked me to marry him, I can't believe it," she bounced lightly on her toes, holding her hand out to Bella.

"Congrats, you're a lucky man," Jasper smiled, shaking my hand and slapping my shoulder encouragingly.

"Thanks. I sure am," I smiled and looked back over toward the girls, my eyes landing on Bella. She had an unreadable look in her eyes as she looked down at Angela's hand.

"That awesome. I'm so happy for you," she said, hugging Angela and then turning back to me, sliding her arms around my waist and pressing her lips against my cheek. Pulling away slowly, she gave us both a small smile and locked her eyes with mine. "Congratulations, both of you. Excuse me."

We all stood on the patio, dumbfounded as tears rose in Bella's eyes and she quickly passed us, hurrying down the stairs and across the wet grass below.

"Bella honey, wait!" Jasper called after her and ran down the steps behind her.

"What was that?" Angela asked in confusion as evident as my own, sliding her arm through mine.

"I have _no_ idea."


	32. January 26th entry

**It's been a rough few days, so it might reflect some in the subject matter on the entry today. Hopefully not TOO bad. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**:

**Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Glass

* * *

It felt as if it had been forever since I'd seen him, yet it had only been a week. If there was a point and purpose to this separation from the man I loved, I would be far more understanding. But there wasn't, and I couldn't even touch him when I _was _able to see him.

Being escorted for the long hallway, I still couldn't help but smile at the nervous butterflies I felt at the anticipation of seeing him. My smile grew as I stepped into the room with a line of booths in front of me, my eyes finally meeting his at the fourth one from the end.

I hurried over to the seat in front of him and immediately lifted the receiver from the barrier wall beside me, as he did the same. "Hey baby."

A small, sad smile graced his lips and he slowly shook his head. "You know, every week I keep dreading that it's going to be the one that you don't come back."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked in confusion, furrowing my brow.

"Tired of waiting? Tired of believing in me? There could be so many reasons. And you're still so young, Bella. You deserve better than this."

"Edward?" I began, waiting for his eyes to meet mine again after lowering as he spoke. "I'm not going to stop coming here until the day you walk out those doors with me. I will _always_ believe in you. I _know_ you, and I know you didn't do this."

More than four years I had been coming to this place, all because of a bogus attempted manslaughter charge. Though there was significant proof to the contrary, James had damn good lawyers that found a way to discount almost all of it. They convinced the courts that in a rage of jealousy, Edward had shot James for having a conversation with me, only barely missing his vital organs.

The conversation had never taken place, nor had I even _seen_ James since the day I broke up with him two months before I had started dating Edward, until the day I walked into that courtroom to proclaim my boyfriend's innocence.

The story I had gotten from Edward – and the only one I would ever acknowledge – was that James had approached him as he was walking home from the library after a late night study session, and began a verbal altercation with him. When Edward refused to break up with me and tried to walk away, a gunshot sounded behind him. Turning around quickly at the sound, he watched James collapse onto the ground with a gunshot wound to the chest – being an anatomy major, knowing exactly where to do it to avoid his heart and his lungs. Edward, on instinct, rushed over to him to apply pressure to the wound and called an ambulance.

When they arrived, along with the police, all they could hear or see was James' plea to arrest the man who did this, and Edward covered in his blood with the gun at his feet.

In three months, Edward would be eligible for parole, and he hadn't so much as set a hair out of line in all the time he'd been in there. Therefore, his lawyer assured us that the chances were good that it would be granted.

Placing my hand against the glass that separated us, I waited until his joined it on the other side before I spoke again. "I love you. Three more months and this is over."

"Maybe," he mumbled, his eyes lowering again. It broke my heart to see how much being in prison had changed Edward. Every ounce of optimism and hope had been stripped from him, always expecting the worst rather than hoping for the best. 'You're never disappointed that way, Bella,' he would tell me.

"It _will_. I know it," I replied confidently, wishing more than ever that I could reach through the glass and wrap my arms around him. Have the freedom to show him how much I still loved him after all this time. "You're going to get out of here, and we're finally going to be able to get married. And we're going to put this behind us and mend."

His eyes lifted back up to mine and I watched as his fingertips whitened from the increased pressure of them against the barrier between us, as if it would bring him closer to me. "I love you too, Bella. Your visits are the one thing keeping me going through all this."

"I have something for you. She keeps begging me to bring her with me…"

"No," Edward replied, shaking his head and his hand dropping from the glass. "I won't have her see me in here."

I shook my head and held up a picture of my seven-year-old daughter, and watched a teary smile appear on his face. Even though Emma wasn't Edward's, and she was barely three when he was sent away, he'd never failed to treat her as if she were and asked about her on every visit. She got one phone call a month from him, and she waited as patiently as a young child could all day until that phone rang.

And _always_ answered with 'Hi Daddy!'.

"She brought her school pictures home on Friday, already with one of the five by seven's set aside. And she wrote you a letter too," I said, smiling and pulling out a sealed envelope with 'For Daddy's eyes only!' scrawled across it from my purse.

"Time's up," the guard behind him stated, tapping the back of his chair.

I sighed heavily. These moments were never long enough, but soon, I would see, hear, and touch him anytime I wanted. I kept reminding myself of that.

"I'll have these checked in so you get them," I reassured him, trying to keep the positive smile on my face. Tears were for when I was alone.

"Thank you, baby. I love you, and tell Em I love her too," Edward replied, pressing his hand against the glass again.

"I love you too. And I will," I promised and mirrored his action, until he had to hang up the phone and was taken away.

I rushed out of the room as fast as I could to check the articles in for Edward and leave before the tears came. After over four years, three more months should feel like nothing, yet it felt like an eternity.

**x-x-x**

**_Later that evening, EPOV_**

I lay back on my bunk, holding the picture of Emma and smiled. She had gotten so big, and grown up to be so beautiful like her mom, even since last year. My finger ran over the gold print at the bottom of the photo.

_Emma Swan_

_2__nd__ grade_

_2009-10_

Taking the tape that the guard had given me, I cut a piece and stuck the picture below last year's, beside the picture of her mother.

I stared at them both for a moment before opening the envelope to read the letter my girl had written me.

_Dear Daddy,_

_ Hi. How are you? They are teaching us to write letters in school, and told us to write to anyone we wanted. So I chose you._

_ I miss you. When are you coming home? Mommy said we could have a big party. _

_ I love you, Daddy. Come home soon._

_ Love,_

_ Emma_

By the time I reached the end of her letter, I had tears streaming down my cheeks, and I was not the least bit ashamed. I had a family at home waiting for me; Bella and Emma were my family.

Everything I was fighting for.


	33. January 27th entry

**A/N: So what is with my and the heartfail lately??? I'm still trying to figure that out myself… which is why I haven't been working on my stories. HIGHLY doubt anyone would appreciate heartfail at the moment in either of them lol. **

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Idea Completion**: Your character has lost his/her voice for 24 hours. Describe his/her surroundings and interactions without speech.

* * *

This was it. Today was the day, no more reasons or excuses and no backing down. I was going to get dressed, take a walk, and tell Edward Cullen that I'd been in love with him since the seventh grade.

Okay, so maybe not as crazy as _that_, but I was definitely going to tell him that I loved him.

Edward was everything to me. My shining star, my reason to wake up in the morning, my last thought each night, and the subject of every beautiful dream I'd had for almost ten years. He was the one I turned to when I was upset, excited, nervous; the only one who would take me in his arms and make me feel content and safe.

I sprung out of bed to begin choosing what to wear, but couldn't find the green sweater he'd complimented on many occasions. Alice must have borrowed it again.

"…."

_Oh shit!_ I thought as I opened my mouth to speak and did not utter a sound. I ran out to the kitchen to find my roommate, Alice, there, sipping her cappuccino.

"Morning, Bella," she said and then looked up at me. "Oh my god, you look horrible! Are you feeling okay?"

_Thanks for the confidence boost, Alice, _I thought as I rolled my eyes and walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing our magnetic notepad. Leaning down on the counter, I began to write.

_You have to help me, I've lost my voice. I need it back. Today was __the_ _day._

Alice's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh no."

I nodded my head vigorously in response.

"Let me make you some tea with lemon, see if that helps," she said hurriedly, and I crinkled my nose as I sat down and let my head fall onto my folded arms on the table.

I _hated_ tea _and_ lemons, and I couldn't even groan in displeasure. What the _fuck_!

Alice brought me my mug and I took it into the living room, setting it on the coffee table to steep and flopping back onto the couch with a huff. This was not at all the way today was supposed to go. I should be in the shower right now, getting ready to go see Edward, not lying here with tears streaming down my cheeks for at least another day of silence.

"Hello ladies," Edward's voice rang through the apartment and my eyes widened in surprise, quickly wiping my cheeks and standing up.

"Hi Edward, what's up?" Alice smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. "Don't get too close to Bella, she lost her voice. Could be contagious."

I narrowed my eyes at Alice and flipped her off.

"Oh shit, honey, are you feeling alright?" Edward asked, his voice heavy with concern.

I nodded, waving my arms out and sighed. I felt fine, just couldn't speak.

"I feel shitty for asking this, but I was wondering if I could borrow the beast. Emmett, the cheapskate that he is, didn't want to pay the delivery costs on the new living room set he bought."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse out of the bedroom to grab the keys to my truck. I should have known better than to buy another pickup after my red monster from high school finally croaked, but I loved it.

"Thanks, Bella, you're a peach," Edward smiled, kissing my forehead as I handed him the keys. "I drop the keys back off on my way to meet Tanya for dinner."

And with those words, my heart dropped into my stomach… he'd finally asked her out. _Damn it!_ And there was nothing I could say or do about it. _Fuck!_

The moral of this story… don't put off until tomorrow what you can accomplish today, or you could very well miss out on the best in life.


	34. February 1st entry

**After fighting with my internet for several days now, I now have it for the time being. Praying it holds out long enough to post something. Yes, another depressing entry, but it's the frame of mind I'm in for something else I'm working on, so please bear with me. :) I'm working on several things at once right now, so hopefully there will be some updates coming along soon. RL is calming down, now if my internet will cooperate, I'll be one happy chica. :D **

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Original

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Lackadaisical**

**

* * *

  
**

As he gazed at her while she stared out the window from her hospital bed, he felt his heart breaking even more. Her eyes were dull, her features void of emotion. She hadn't spoken a word since the day the doctors told us that she would never regain the feeling or movement of her arms and leg, that she would spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair.

It pained him to think of the last day they spent together before tragedy stuck. Talking of plans for their wedding, where they would live, how many children they would have. Everything was so carefree then, as they sat in the grass in the park, their fingers twined together in front of her as she leaned back against his chest.

He hadn't wanted to let her go, but she insisted that she couldn't be late for her fitting and she would meet him back at the apartment afterward.

She never came. She never called.

He sat on the couch, staring at the door and waiting for her to come through it. And the moment a knock sounded from the other side, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

She wouldn't knock. She would come right in.

Opening the door, he was faced with two uniformed officers with drawn expressions on their faces.

"Sir, I'm so sorry," one of the officers started, his hands clasped in front of him. "Your fiancée is in the hospital, in intensive care. She was stuck by vehicle while crossing the road, and was still unconscious at the scene."

He backed up into the hallway, falling back against the wall as his body began to tremble violently. This couldn't be happening. She was just laughing and smiling just a few hours before with him, how could she be in the hospital?

They escorted him to the hospital to her bedside, and he instantaneously ran for the bathroom as the contents of his stomach emptied. She was pale, with bandages around her head and bruises littering her beautiful skin, with tubes coming from her mouth and arms.

For three weeks, he never left her bedside, praying for this nightmare to end and for her to wake up. To come back to him. He would talk to her for hours as if she were just sitting there listening intently.

When her eyes finally opened and met his, he thought the agony was over. But when the doctors brought that awful diagnosis, it began all over again. She wouldn't look at him or speak to him, as her hand lay listless in his.

He couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Baby, will you please look at me?" he pleaded softly, but she never even fluttered an eyelash. "This isn't the end of the world. I'm still here, and I still love you. We'll get through this. But you need to talk to me."

"Go home," she whispered, still unmoving.

He drew in a deep breath and nodded, standing up and kissing her forehead. "I'll come back later."

"No," she replied flatly and he turned back to look at her, finding her blank gaze aimed directly at him. "Go home and don't come back."

"No, don't do this. Everything is going to be alright, we'll work this out..."

"I mean it. Please, if you ever loved me, don't come back. Nothing is going to be alright. Everything we ever wanted is gone. Find it with someone else."

His eyes welled as she spoke emotionlessly, turning her head back to the window as she finished as if she'd never moved. He collapsed to his knees onto the floor, his hands raising to cover his mouth as the sobs threatened to escape. "Please baby, don't do this to me, to us. I love you so much, and I know you love me."

"I'm not going to be someone's couch ornament! Get out!" she screamed with more fervor than she'd shown in the month since they'd gotten the news.

"Sir?" he heard from behind him as he stared at her in disbelief, feeling a pair of hands slide under his shoulders and lift him from the ground. Once outside the room, the orderly set him down in the chair outside where he bent at the waist, and cried into his knees.

His life felt as if it had just come to an abrupt end. She was lost to him.


	35. February 2nd entry

**For those of you worried about my mental status lately with some of my entries, rest assured, it is fine. Certain prompts just incite darker reactions out of me. But here's a lighter one today. Hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Imagined Image**: Imagine being in this setting: what happens? Describe the type of day your characters have. Write about it in third-person narrative.

http://3(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_vtYcXfggQbA/RuZks_DzmeI/AAAAAAAAAkY/_A1JOjPVcP0/s1600/broken_sky_vert(dot)jpg

* * *

She stepped out her front door and sighed heavily. It was yet another dreary day out, with dark clouds gathering above her with the exception of one break where beams of sunlight still broke through. After losing her umbrella in the wind yesterday, she hadn't had the opportunity to get to the story to buy another. She just prayed that the rain would at least hold out long enough for her to get to work.

With each step she took along the busy sidewalk, the wind increased just a little more. The tall building surrounding her suddenly felt as if they were closing in around her as everything grew darker.

Her pace increased as the first drop struck her forehead. _Please no, just a little longer,_ she mentally pleaded as a roll of thunder sounded overhead and the sky unleashed its wrath, just a mere block from work.

"Perfect. Just perfect," she laughed humorlessly, her arms waving out and her palms slapping her thighs as they fell back down.

"Bella!" she heard a deep voice call out and she looked up to see a tall man in a suit moving hurriedly toward her. "What are you doing out here in this kind of weather?"

"Preserving the resources by taking a natural shower. What does it look like, Edward?" she snapped and his eyebrows raised in surprise. His gaze fell to her shirt and held the umbrella in his hand out to her to take, removing his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"I really don't think you should go inside the building like this. Might draw some stares," he said, pulling the coat securely around her front.

"Oh, and there would be a problem with that? The men might enjoy the view, and maybe even a few of the women, I imagine," she retorted, trying to suppress the smirk that was threatening to form.

"I'd say that would be a very big problem. I don't share," he murmured, stepping closer to her and sliding his arms around her.

"Ah, I see. Well, what do you suggest I do? I don't have time to go home and change."

"One word. Hooky," he grinned, winking at her.

"Edward, I don't just skip out on work. I have a lot to get done," she replied as he leaned in to kiss along her cheek. "Mike's gonna kill me if I call out."

"Bella, you haven't used a single sick day in three years. I think Mike would understand," he reasoned with her, tugging her waist gently. "I can make it worth your while."

"That would require you to take the day off too," she scolded, raising her eyebrow.

"Done. One of the benefits of being your own boss. You can give yourself a day off whenever," he replied, pecking her lips and moving to pull away before she pulled him back. Her lips crashed against his as she dropped the umbrella aside and wrapped her arms around him, threading her fingers into his now dampened hair. The rain poured down around them, soaking them through but she didn't care.

For two years, she had watched him, ached for him. He lived three buildings down from her, but she could never bring herself to even say hi to him for months. Even though they walked along the same sidewalk to work every morning, ate at the same deli every day at lunch, and again walked the same route home. And she would curse herself every single day that he turned off the sidewalk toward his building, even stopping to wave to her before punching in the code for the door.

It wasn't until almost a year ago that he approached her at that deli for lunch and introduced himself to her officially. After nearly being late for returning from lunch, having been so caught up in conversation with him the whole hour, she finally got the nerve to ask him to dinner. They spent all that night in her apartment eating and talking, and when he kissed her goodnight, she felt a shiver run down her spine. They'd been together every day since.

And now, standing there on the sidewalk getting completely drenched, she still felt that shame shiver as that night on her doorstep.

"You finally got your kiss in the rain," he mumbled against her lips and she grinned against his, nodding slowly. "And you owe me an umbrella."

"It was worth it. I'll just get you one when I replace mine," she replied breathlessly, sealing her lips to his again and feeling his arms tighten around her waist.

"Baby, I think we should at least get you to my apartment."

"Why _your _apartment?"

"Because it's closer, so you can dry off and call your boss sooner."

"You just want to see me in your clothes," she shot back, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"You say that like it's a _bad_ thing. You actually look better in my clothes than _I_ do," he smiled back at her unabashed, kissing her temple as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked the short distance to his apartment with her.

As soon as they were inside his door, she reached for her phone in her purse. While she called her boss, he began slowly unzipping her skirt as she kicked her shoes off. "Good morning, Mr. Newton. It's Bella. Yea, everything's fine, I'm just really feeling under the weather today and I just need a day in bed to recover. No nothing serious. Just the weather I guess. Thanks, I'll see you in the morning."

She reached behind her to swat his hip as he continued kissing along her neck while working on the buttons of her blouse. "You were very convincing Miss Swan."

"Hey, the sneeze was real!" she replied, pointing her finger back at him.

He turned her in his arms, his hands sliding down her back to cup her ass, pulling her against his need for her. "Well, you just might need that day in bed after all, with some very special attention."

"I think you might be right," she replied softly, her fingers working the buttons loose on his shirt as she pressed her hips into him and causing him to groan. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and he lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door against the world for the day.


	36. February 3rd entry

**This is something that has my plot bunnies running rampant on, so I am hoping that once I have more time, I can embellish on this one. *fingers crossed* Right now, my updates must come first though. **

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex**: "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she laughed.

* * *

My brother was bringing home his girlfriend of over two years for the holidays, finally. All we'd heard about during his increasingly infrequent phone calls throughout his time at college was 'Bella'. Honestly, I had never heard my brother as happy as he had in the time he'd been with her. And when he'd announced that he'd proposed to Bella and they intended to be married at the end of this coming semester after graduation, my parents insisted that he bring her home to meet the family.

No one could understand his resistance in bringing her home, if he were so in love with her and meant to make her a part of the family. But our mother would not take no for an answer, nor would our sister, Alice.

They were both standing at the front door, bouncing with excitement as Edward's car pulled up in front of the house. I stood with my father, peering out the window between the curtains inconspicuously, attempting to catch a glimpse of this mystery girl. Through the tinted windows, all we could see was a curtain of dark hair, blocking any hint of her face.

We'd been so focused on seeing her that we had missed Edward opening the trunk of the car, and our jaws dropped when he came around the passenger side, pushing a wheelchair. Locking the brakes, he opened the door and a pair of hands appeared, gripping his shoulders. As he lowered the petite frame into the chair, he leaned in to kiss her forehead before stepping aside to walk behind the chair, finally revealing her to us all.

"You must be the Bella we've heard so much about," my mother gushed, as she walked out to meet them at the bottom of the front steps.

Bella reached out to shake my mother's hand, startled slightly when kissed her cheek instead. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, just call me Esme," she smiled warmly, gently stroking her cheek before moving to Edward to embrace him.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Welcome to the family," our sister squealed, embracing Bella as if they'd been friends for years.

"Emmett, come out here and help your brother bring Bella inside," my mother called to me and I walked outside with my father.

**x-x-x**

Later that evening, as we were getting ready for dinner, I heard voices from the back yard and I glanced out onto the patio to see a vacant wheelchair. Off to the side in one of the lounge chairs, I spotted Edward holding Bella on his lap, brushing her hair away from her face.

"They don't like me," she mumbled softly with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Of course they do, why would you think they didn't?"

A heavy sigh released from her body and she sat up to look at him. "Look at me, Edward? Am I really what they pictured for their son or brother? You should be marrying someone perfect like Rosalie or something."

I leaned back against the wall beside the screen door. My wife had shown up with the kids about an hour before, and Bella had noticeably retreated back into her shell that she had just barely broken out of. I figured it was the nervousness of meeting another set of new faces, but never something like that.

"Baby, what have I told you a million times?"

"That I could be a troll with a hunchback and you'd still love me, because **beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she laughed **and I glanced out again, seeing her smile in place as she rested back against his chest.

"Being nosy?" my wife whispered in my ear, and I turned quickly to look at her, shaking my head. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

"I wasn't! I was resting!" I replied, as she rolled her eyes and took my arm, guiding me away from the door.


	37. February 4th entry

**Ok, I was in a weird mood this afternoon, and though I wasn't going to write one of these today….. I couldn't resist. And now, back to add more to the 1300 words I wrote for LNE today :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Dinosaur

* * *

"Bella, I'm begging here," I groaned, holding my head in my hands as I laid on her bed while she typed out an email to her mother. "Come on, even Charlie is complaining."

"I don't hear a thing," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Well, he sure is thinking it," I retorted, standing up as she clicked send on her email, racing to her desk and pulling the power cord out of the back. "And now we're both happy."

"Edward! That's _really_ bad for the computer, you know," she snapped, rising from her chair and folding her arms over her chest.

"Well _it_ is really bad for my _eardrums_. A jet engine is _discreet_ compared to that."

"Don't exaggerate. It works fine, it's just a little old," she stood her ground stubbornly.

"Bella, _I'm_ younger than that computer!" She narrowed her eyes at me and stormed into her closet to change for bed. "Fine, at _least_ older than _you._"

"You know, I really don't see what your problem is. It's not _your _computer. You complain about _everything_! If it's not my computer, it's my truck..."

"Oh don't get me started on _that_ thing."

"Shut. Up." She stepped out of her closet and pointed at me. "I like my truck, and I like my computer. And they aren't dead yet, so back off."

"You seem to have an affinity for old things," I grinned, walking toward her slowly.

"Do not _even_ try sweet talking me, mister. That's _really_ disgusting by the way."

Sliding my arms around her waist when I reached her, she turned her face to the side and I kissed her cheek instead. "It's just a computer, Bella."

"And 'just a computer' is going to turn into 'just a car'. And then that's going to turn into 'just college tuition'. Then what?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" I chuckled, holding her against me as her arms hung limply at her side.

She fought against the smirk that was threatening to break through, glancing over at me from the corner of her eye. "An eternity is a long time, you could get quite annoying in that time span."

"You could always change your mind," I whispered suggestively in her ear, kissing her jaw.

"No!" she answered quickly, her head spinning to face me and then narrowed her eyes at me again. "You don't fight fair."

"I thought that much was obvious by now," I smirked, brushing her lips with mine. "I got the girl, didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes as I brought her left hand to rest on my chest, running my fingers over my mother's ring now residing on hers. "Next time, I'm just going to get you guys tape measures, I swear."

I laughed but didn't comment, though she did slap my shoulder lightly at the insinuation.

"If I let you buy me the computer, will you leave my truck alone?"

"Until it dies, which God willing, won't be long."

"And let go of the college thing?"

"Bella..." I warned firmly. "You know that's not coming off the table."

"It's just a ruse anyway. I'll have plenty of time to go to college, over and over and over... and then some."

"Not as a human."

"This is not something I'm going to regret, Edward. Any more than I regret being with you, or becoming _like_ you."

"Someday you might, and I'm not leaving anything for you to regret as a result of being with me. I think you're underestimating how long _forever_ is."

She sighed heavily, her fingers tracing along my bicep. "Then at least the truck?"

I pressed my lips to her forehead with a smile. "Fine, I'll leave your precious beast alone."

"Thank you. Now I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She climbed onto her bed and got under the covers, waiting for me to join her and then suddenly sat up, pointing to her computer. "That better still be there in the morning. I'd like to at least have a choice of what it's being replaced _with_."

I laid down over the blankets beside her, kissing her gently. "Sounds fair."


	38. February 5th entry

**Again, I couldn't help myself. I just saw this little scenario in my head, and ended up giggling a little to myself by the end of it. I think I really need a nap when I am laughing at my own stuff lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative **

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Palm Tree

* * *

_Bread… check._

_Milk… check._

_Lettuce… check._

_My weekly rag magazine… fuck!_

I knew I'd been forgetting something when I walked out of the store and on the walk home.

_Oh well. That's four bucks in my pocket and twenty minutes of eye-rolling and laughing I'll miss out on._

_Or I could just go back tomorrow._

Heaven knew the exercise wouldn't kill me after the pints upon pints of ice cream I'd devoured this winter, moping over the break-up.

Sure, I knew Paul could be a little temperamental at times, but I somehow always though we'd would through the fights and be fine. We loved each other, right? I never would have imagined that I would end up residing in the spare bedroom of my best friend's house, after one of these fights left me without a place to live. I'd lost my job, lost my boyfriend and lost my home in one week.

That was a _really_ bad week.

I kept waiting for things to look up, since I didn't know how long I could ignore Alice and Jasper's nightly activities, while I lay alone and lonely on the other side of the wall.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, my hand flying to my head as something flicked the slide of it, and I looked down to see the end of a branch from one of the palm trees in the front yard. Then my eyes rose to find the source and the first thing that my gaze met was a denim-clad ass resting in a harness. "Hey!"

When I got no response from the guy in the tree, I grabbed the head of lettuce from my bag, and with a growl, hurled it up toward him. As it struck the seat of his pants, he jumped slightly, gripping the ropes firmly and looking down at me. "Can I help you?"

"You might want to…" I paused as he tilted his head slightly to remove the earbud from his ear, taking a calming breath to keep myself from blowing my stack. "You might want to watch where you're throwing these. This one just smacked me in the head."

He glanced down at the palm I was pointing to at my feet and then brought his eyes back to mine. "_You_ might want to pay attention to signs from now on."

"What signs?"

"The signs I put up, warning everyone, including you, of falling objects," he replied as if talking to a child.

"Well I didn't see any signs," I retorted, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I put them there. Maybe you should use those pretty eyes for more than decoration."

I gasp, my jaw dropping in shock as he lowered himself down to the ground, and then my mouth went dry as he turned to face me. He was shirtless, as I had noticed from up there, with his black t-shirt hanging out of his pocket. His sweat-drenched body from the Arizona sun glistened, accenting the well defined muscles or his arms, chest and stomach, leading down to a V down into his jeans, leading to…

"Edward, quit being rude!"

Both of us looked at Alice standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, before storming over to us.

"Don't mind my brother, Bella. My parents kept him in the barn with the other animals when he was a kid," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"This is your _brother_? The actor? What's he doing in our palm tree?"

"Why don't you try asking _him_?" the deep voice resonated beside me sarcastically, and I turned my eyes to meet his blazing green ones."

**x-x-x**

"And that's the story of how I met your father," I said to the two wide eyed children seated on the floor in front of me.

Our four-year-old daughter, Chelsey, stood up with her mouth hanging open as she gazed at Edward. "You hit Mommy in the head with a _tree_?!"

Out six year old son, Jack, rolled onto his back in a fit of giggles. "Mommy hit Daddy in the _butt!_"

"Hey, that was _iceberg_ lettuce. That hurts!" Edward said defensively, lifting Chelsey into his arms. "And it wasn't a _tree_, honey, it was a branch and only the very tip got her. And when you think about it, I didn't _mean_ to hit Mommy, but she _definitely_ meant to hit me."

She puckered her lips and folded her arms over her chest as she glared at me. "That's true, Mommy. Not nice."

"Your tactics are dirty," I said, pointing at Edward. "Swaying our four-year-old to the dark side."

"Well you still have Chuckles over there," Edward smiled as he shifted our daughter on his hip, nodding toward Jack.

"It's funny, Daddy! On the _butt_!" Jack laughed hysterically and I walked over to him to lift him off the floor and into my arms.

"Okay, story time is over. Now it's time for munchkins to go to bed and let Mommy and Daddy relax," I said, carrying him down the hall to his room as Edward did thing with Chelsey. Tucking him into bed, I kissed him goodnight and left the room. Crossing paths with Edward in the hallway, my fingers lightly brushing his hand in as we traded rooms to kiss both children.

Stepping out into the hall after switching on her nightlight, I closed her door and rested back against the wall with an exhausted sigh. When I opened my eyes, Edward was outside Jack's door with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'what'?" he teased as he moved toward me, sliding his arms around my waist as his lips brushed my neck.

"Are you kidding? They're still awake!"

"They won't be for long."

"Edward…"

"Bella…" he whispered in imitation, the smirk never leaving his features as he lightly kissed below my ear.

I took a sharp breath and smacked his arm, but my head tilted back welcomingly; that was my weak spot and he knew it all too well, and used it. "They probably have their ears right on the doors. Just wait fifteen minutes."

"Okay," he whispered, his lips meeting mine and moving over them in a slow, tender kiss.

"Right on the butt," a snicker sounded from behind the closed door across the hall.

"Goodnight, Jack," we called in unison and heard the shuffle of feet moving across the room and the bouncing of mattress springs.


	39. February 6th entry

**I am a sucker for Daddyward's in all shapes and forms, in case that hasn't come across… and this is just yet another one of my versions of him.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Phrase Catch**: Repeat the following phrase to yourself five times, open a blank document and begin: "The jury is still out."

* * *

I watched him walk in every single morning. Sunglasses and leather jacket on, coffee in hand, and a scowl to match his bad boy exterior. He sat through every class with a painfully bored expression on his face, never taking a single not. Yet he never passed a test with less than a perfect score.

What the hell was he doing in advanced Calculus here at UW and not working for NASA or something like that? My first thought was that they wouldn't have someone of his demeanor.

Then one day, as I was enjoying one of our rare sunny days, laying on my stomach in the grass doing my homework, a child's squeal broke my concentration. Looking up, I was instinctually annoyed that someone had brought a child to campus, until my eyes met the source.

A little girl of about three years of age, if I had to guess, with blonde curly pigtails on bouncing on either side of her head, running toward a tall man whose back was to me.

"Daddy!" the child called out as she held her arms out as she came closer, allowing him to easily sweep her up into his arms.

A small smile appeared on my lips until my eyes widened as he spun her around, hugging her tightly. Under the beanie he now sported, covering his bronze locks, were the familiar pair of sunglasses, and the practically unrecognizable feature of his face I'd never seen; a wide smile.

I sat and watched them discreetly from my spot on the grass, as he chased her around while she squealed with delight, or falling purposefully to the ground so she could pounce on his chest in their game of tag.

This was a complete paradox from the man I had observed silently from the far end of the classroom. Everything about him today contrasted every opinion I'd formed of him. With this little girl, he wasn't cold and distant, devoid of emotion.

An hour later, just as I was collecting my things to head for my next class, I glanced at him once more to find his features abruptly changed. The little girl had begun to cry with her little arms clinging around his neck. I followed his tightened gaze to find a statuesque blonde woman walking toward the two, holding out her arms for the child as she reached them. I watched him speak softly to the child, kissing her hair gently before turning his gaze coldly back to the woman.

He held his daughter securely as they got into a heated argument with lowered voices, occasionally turning his head to kiss her tiny cheek.

"You're upsetting her!" I heard clearly across the green and I tried to avert my eyes but I couldn't tear my gaze away from the venomous look on the woman's face as she spoke.

He shook his head as she pulled the little girl out of his arms and began storming away, with the screaming child reaching her arms back for her father. "Five more minutes would have just wrecked your _whole_ day, huh? Yet you have no problem doing _this_ for five minutes. She's _my_ daughter too!"

Still unable to tear my eyes away from the scene, I swallowed hard at the heavy emotion in his voice and the sneer over her shoulder that she shot at him, never stopping. His tightened jaw slowly slackened as the cries dwindled and finally disappeared. A pained look contorted his features as his hand rose to pull off his hat while the other ran through his hair. Then after pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath, the stoic appearance returned and he walked over to the nearby tree, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. As he walked away, my attention was so focused on him that I didn't hear my friend approach me from behind and land gracefully on the grass beside me.

"So what's the deal with _him_?" she asked, nodding toward his retreating figure.

I shook my head slowly, never taking my eyes off him. "I have no idea, I'm still deciding."


	40. February 8th entry

**I am posting this one early since I won't be around on Monday to do it. :( No Daddyward this time, but I kinda liked him anyway. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Phrase Catch**: Headstrong

* * *

"No... _No_! I said I needed it delivered by _today_, not _Monday_. That would be an ultimate waste of time, since the dinner it's meant for is on _Saturday_!" she exclaimed into her bluetooth, pacing around the bedroom as she got dressed. "Look, I have seventy-five guests coming, and they will _not_ all fit around the table in there now, let alone the food to deed them. Fix it!"

I leaned against the doorway of the adjoining bathroom, restraining a smirk as she ended the call and threw the phone and the earpiece onto the still rumpled blankets on the bed.

"Baby, don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?" I chuckled, walking over to her and sliding my arms around her as she put her earrings on.

He eyes rose to meet mine in the mirror, my gaze holding hers as I lightly kissed her neck. "Actually, no I don't. This is our rehearsal dinner, Edward. This is almost as important as the wedding and reception, it _has_ to be perfect."

"Would you like me to call them and try calmly talking to them to find out what's going on? You sounded a bit like a raving madwoman."

"I am _not_ a raving madwoman. I am just determined to have everything associated with this wedding to go off without a hitch."

Normally, I loved the headstrong personality of my fiancee, since without it, we might never have met as I was always too shy to talk to her. But for the last few weeks, as the wedding was quickly approaching – now only a week away- it had made her frantic, causing her to become nearly unapproachable.

"Bella, if you don't relax, I'm going to be forced to drag you to Vegas to elope before you give yourself a coronary."

When her eyes widened and met mine in the mirror again, I braced myself for another explosion. With detailed explanations of the painstaking process over the last year and a half for this picturesque wedding, how inconsiderate I was to dismiss our families' desire to watch us marry, and last but not least, what I'm sure were her own dreams of a fairytale wedding from the time she was a little girl.

Imagine my astonishment when I reopened my eyes after several moments of silence, finding her facing me with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

My brow furrowed as her gaze turned almost hopeful as she looked up at me. "What?"

"Would you really do that?" she asked, placing her hands on my chest.

"What about the wedding?" I responded, still gazing at her in disbelief.

"I don't care about that!" she exclaimed, tears finally slipping over her lids and down her cheeks. "This is what my parents want, and what your parents want. No one has stopped for five minutes since the moment we announced our engagement to ask what _I_ want, or what _you_ want, and it's _our_ damn wedding!"

I slowly wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she buried her face in my chest, crying into my shirt. Not once in all the years I'd known her had I seen her break down this way, over anything. She was the strongest woman I knew, never showing a moment of vulnerability to anyone, not even me. So to feel her crumbling in my embrace as our bodies sank to the floor, he arms gripping tightly around my waist, was baffling me and breaking my heart all at once. I was at a loss of what to do.

"What _do_ you want, Bella?" I whispered into her hair as I cradled her in my lap.

"To marry you, Edward," she said softly, turning her cheek to rest on my chest and tracing slow circles on my shirt pocket with her fingertip. "I don't want the heavy, uncomfortable dress that I'm paying an arm and a leg for, to wear it once. Or to be surrounded by hundreds of people, of which I only know a handful. And for these same people to sit around waiting for me to cry while I'm reciting my vows, or dictating when I kiss my husband by obnoxiously clinking their glasses. I don't want _any_ of that. I just want to marry you and start our life together. Why does it all have to be so complicated?"

I gently stroked her hair as she vented, pressing my lips against her forehead as she hugged herself against me again. "How fast can you pack?"

Her tear-filled eyes rose back up to look at me. "Yeah?"

I leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. "You pack for a few days away, and I'll call the airline."

She brought her hands to the sides of my face, pulling my lips roughly to hers and straddling my lap. "I love you so damn much."

x-x-x

_24 hours later_

Lying on the king size bed in the honeymoon suite we'd booked for the weekend, our legs tangled together under the sheets while my hand ran through her hair along her back. She smiled contentedly as she gazed at our laced fingers, bringing them to her lips and gently brushing them over the gold band that now resided on my left hand.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered as her body pressed more firmly against my side before she looked up at me.

"About how pissed off our families are going to be," she replied, chuckling into my shoulder and gently kissing the skin there, then propping her chin on my chest. "And how much I don't care right now, it was worth it. That ceremony was everything I could have ever wanted. Just you and me, it was perfect."

Her lips pressed against mine, sucking gently at my bottom lip as her fingers trailed down my abdomen, taking my length into her hand. I groaned softly as her fingers wrapped around me and began their slow, purposeful movements.

"And how much I'd _really_ like my husband to make love to me right now."

Her tongue slid between my lips, kissing me deeply as each movement of her hand brought my erection to life even more. After four years together, she knew how to work my body even better than I did at times; and this was one of those times.

Rolling her onto her back, I settled between her leg as her hands held onto my shoulders in anticipation. "Is that so?"

She nodded slowly, tracing her fingertips along my shoulder blades and her eyes staring intensely into mine. "I love you, Mr. Cullen."

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen," I murmured softly against her lips before sealing them with mine as I entered her again.


	41. February 9th entry

**This was originally going to be a little different, so if this doesn't seem to flow right from beginning to end, that's why. Something happened midday that altered my mood dramatically, and it turned out more emo than the way I'd planned when I started it. I apologize. But it's not without hope :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**:** Dialogue Flex**: "What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted.

* * *

At that moment, he could have cared less if he got a hundred speeding ticket or about the late hour of her call, or even the fact that it was pouring out. The only thought in his mind was that he needed to get to her, and fast.

He'd been lying awake in his room when his phone rang on his bedside table with her name illuminating the screen. The instant he heard her tear-filled voice coming through, he shot up immediately and was already halfway down the stairs by the time the three most heartbreaking words left her lips.

"Edward, I'm scared."

Driving down the poorly lit road, his eyes scanned through the blinding rain, searching for any sign of her.

He slowed when her trembling form appeared on the side of the road, her dress clinging to her body in its drenched state. Pulling over, he stopped in front of her and leapt out of the car, and they both stood silently staring at each other.

At the beginning of January of their senior year, she had abruptly ended their two-year relationship when she received her acceptance letter to Yale – her father's dream for her. She explained that expecting him to follow or wait for her was completely unfair, as this would take her to the other side of the country. His family, his friends, his _life_, was here in Forks. And she also thought it would be unfair to them both to continue their relationship until then and allow them to get in deeper than they already were.

"If it's meant to be, we'll find our way back to each other, Edward," she'd said with tears streaming down her face.

And now as he stood there staring at her, unable to decipher the tears from the rain, his arms still ached to hold her.

"Jessica bailed tonight without me," she finally spoke with a shaky voice and trembling lips. "So I tried getting another ride home. But he dumped me out here. I didn't know who else to call. My dad would be pissed and I'd never hear the end of it. I'm sorry."

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted loudly, taking off his jacket and walking over to her quickly to wrap it around her. "You should have just called me in the first place."

A sob wracked through her body as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, her shoulders curling against his warm body. He swept her up into his arms, carrying her shivering form to the car and setting her in the passenger seat to get her out of the rain. She kept her eyes in her lap as he got in and made a U-turn on the deserted road and began driving back toward Forks, her tears never ceasing.

"I didn't think you'd come," she whispered suddenly, breaking the silence of the car. "We've barely even spoken since January. I didn't exactly feel that I had the right to ask you for a favor."

He glanced over at her briefly, watching as she pulled the jacket tighter around her body. Returning his eyes to the road, he reached over to the switch for the heater and turned it up another notch to take the chill from the car for her. "Bella, you were my friend before we were anything else. _Never _feel that you can't call me."

Her eyes slowly moved over to him, watching his glaze over slightly and his jaw tighten as he concentrated his focus on the road. "I wasn't sure you'd even answer. You haven't responded to so much as a text in months. Let alone a phone call at midnight on prom night."

"So who did you end up going with?" he said tensely, attempting to sway the conversation away from himself.

"Edward, don't do this," she whispered, shaking his head and pinching her eyes closed. She could hear the heartbreak and jealousy in his voice even after all these months.

"Don't do what? Just having a conversation, Bella," he replied sharply, resting his elbow on the windowsill and driving his hand into his hair.

She averted her eyes to look out her window, hugging her arms around herself, partially against the still present chill in her body and partially in comfort for herself. She missed him with every fiber of her being and seeing him every day in school was heartbreaking. She wished she could tell her father how she really felt and go with her heart, but she knew that was impossible. Charlie would never approve of her sacrificing her education for love, especially if she received the full scholarship to Yale. "I didn't go with anyone."

Her soft simple statement caused his hand to lower from his hair back to the steering wheel. He knew he shouldn't have felt relieved, but the thought of her dancing with someone else, laughing with him, being in his arms, caused his heart to ache.

"I couldn't," she continued after a prolonged silence, turning her head to look at him. "I didn't do this because I wanted someone else."

He shifted the car into park in front of her house and sat silently for a moment, staring at his hands still gripping the steering wheel. As she reached for the door handle to leave, he finally spoke. "Then why did you?"

"I already told you, Edward. Four years is a long time. It was unfair to ask that of you," she sighed, her eyes falling to her lap again.

"No, you want to know what's unfair? You making my decisions for me and never _once_ asking me what _I _wanted," he retorted, then opened his door to move around the car to to hers, pulling it open and looking down at her. "Why couldn't you have just asked me?"

She glanced up at him, the pain and confusion-as well as the anger-clearly written on his face. It continued to pour down on him, causing his hair to fall onto his forehead and his eyes to squint against the rain and the drops falling from the strands. She stepped out of the car and stood in front of him, staring up into his eyes as she slid his jacket off her shoulders and tossed it into the car. "Because I knew what your choice would be, that you would have followed me without question. Regardless of what sacrifices you had to me. I don't want you giving up everything for me."

"So you just get to decide that? Decide what's best for me?" he replied as she moved past him toward the front walk of her house. He quickly followed her up onto the porch, catching her arm with his hand and turning her to face him. "You're right, I _would_ have followed you without question. Because that's what you do when you love someone. You make sacrifices for each other's dreams and ambitions."

She closed her eyes, holding back more tears that were threatening to fall. When his hand fell from her arm, they opened again to find him making his way back down the steps toward his car. "Edward!"

He paused in his steps on the walk, taking a deep breath before turning back to face her. "Yea?"

Her lips trembled as she gazed at him, folding her arms over her chest to shield against the raw dampness. "Do you still love me?"

"I came to get you tonight, didn't I?" he replied non-committally, and she tilted her head in question. He sighed heavily, shoving his hands in his front pockets. "Nothing is going to change that, Bella. Even if you _had _slept with him tonight, it wouldn't have changed anything."

She walked down the stairs toward him until they stood face to face. "Will you kiss me?"

"Bella," he sighed, closing his eyes in response and shaking his head.

"Please just tell me you love me again. Please?" she cried softly, lowering her chin.

His finger hooked underneath it to raise her eyes back to look at him. "I _do_ love you, Bella. I've never stopped."

"Would you still want me if I asked?" she asked nervously, her eyes flickering as she blinked away the rain.

"I don't know, Bella. That's something we'd need to talk about. It's not just a question of wanting you. It's not that simple. There's a lot of things I'd need to know, and we'd need to discuss, before I even thought about putting myself back out there again."

"Will you come inside to talk then?" she asked, gazing up at him.

"It's almost one in the morning," he reminded her and shook his head. She sighed heavily in defeat and nodded, turning back toward the house. "If you decide in the morning that you still want to talk, come by my house. I'll have coffee on."

She turned back around quickly, seeing him already at his car and stepping in. Waving as he pulled away, she nodded. "I'll be there."


	42. February 10th entry

**My entry for today, first thing that popped into my head. I was way too emo to attempt LNE this morning, so I worked on this instead. **

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**:** Qualified**

**

* * *

**

"And here, your Majesty, is the Lady Georgia Sunderland of Sussex, daughter of the late Duke."

The king watching in disinterest as the young woman gave a low curtsy at the foot of the stairs beneath the throne, bowing his head in return. "You do realize this ball tonight is an insurmountable waste of time, don't you, Emmett?"

Emmett attempted to restrain his laughter as the king spoke against the back of his hand and then waved the young girl away. "Sire, you well know that it is the council's wish for you to marry and produce a legitimate heir to secure your line."

"Yes, well the _council_ isn't required to have one of these hideous beasts occupy their bed, now are they," Edward replied in annoyance while the final young lady backed away. He stood from his throne, glancing around at the multitude of bowed heads and made his way down the stairs.

As he was about to exit the room to prepare for the evening's ball, his gaze fell upon the most breathtaking creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. Her brown eyes lowered as he moved past, her silky brown hair pulled back, leaving her beautiful face and long, slender neck exposed.

She was absolutely enchanting.

"Who is that and why have I not yet seen her at court?" he asked Emmett, while never taking his eyes off the young woman.

Emmett glanced around him to observe the girl himself, and then leaned his head toward the king. "That is Isabella Swan, your Majesty. Daughter of Charles Swan, the captain of your guard and his wife, Renee. Young Isabella only just arrived this morning from France, where she has been serving as a lady in waiting to the queen."

Edward's eyes met heres as she raised her head, and a soft smile appeared on her lips. "I wish for you to arrange a private meeting between Miss Swan and myself. Perhaps this day hasn't been a complete waste after all."

**x-x-x**

Emmett made his way toward the king's chambers, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He'd spoken with the entire Swan family, and was now reporting back with a folder letter in his hand.

"The king is expecting me," he said to the guard, stepping through the door and kneeling before him, holding out the letter.

"It is from her?" he asked with an excited anticipation in his voice that no one had heard in ages.

Emmett slowly nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yes, your Majesty. Her family was quite gracious and willing to adhere to your request. But she, on the other hand..."

Edward waited for him to continue, raising his eyebrows expectantly. "She... what? Did she deny my request?"

Emmett pointed to the letter and bowed his head. "She handed me that instead."

Edward hastily broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Your gracious Majesty,_

_I am most honoured and quite humbled by your request for a private audience. However, with all due respect, I must regretfully decline. I shall be departing again tomorrow to make the necessary preparations for my impending marriage to Lord Jacob Black._

_I remain your true and loyal subject, and most humble servant._

_Isabella Swan_

Edward crumpled the letter in his hand, balling it tightly in his fist. "She would refuse me?"

"Perhaps it's for the best, your Majesty," Emmett replied, stammering slightly as the king's cold gaze fell upon him. "What I meant was, she is not of royal or noble blood. She could be nothing more than a mistress. She doesn't qualify as a potential bride."

"I am the King of England! No one will tell me whom I can or cannot marry!" he yelled angrily, storming out of his chambers and toward the main hall. "Whom _I_ deem worthy is who qualifies, or I shall not wed at all."

**x-x-x**

* * *

**I was intending to go further than this, but I just don't have it in me today. Perhaps at some point, I will.**


	43. February 15th entry

**Yes a depressing topic today, and maybe just a little unrealistic. But it was difficult for me to imagine E&B actually getting divorced. But now, I really want to continue this… 500 words were not enough lol.**

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**:

**Rating/Warning(s)**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Binding Blurb**: Write a blurb or a short entry—no more than 500 words on the given topic: Divorce

* * *

She couldn't believe this was happening, not to them. This sort of thing was supposed to for people who were no longer in love with each other, who couldn't wait to be rid of the other. Not her and Edward.

However, this was something long in the coming, after years of denial. The fights and the tension were too much, not only for them, but especially for Emily. No five-year-old should need to live in a house where her mother and father screamed at each other every single day, crying herself to sleep night after night, wondering why Mommy and Daddy hated each other so much. Too young to understand that sometimes two people can love each other very much, but cannot live together.

As she stepped into the courthouse, on the other side of the metal detectors, he stood waiting for her. In ten minutes, they would walk into the room that would dissolve everything they'd come to know for the last eight years. And she couldn't fight back the tears as she lifted the strap of her purse back over her shoulder and gazed at him as she cleared the security station. He held his arms out and she hurried over to him, wanting to feel his embrace around her one more time.

She clung to him tightly and felt his lips in her hair. They had tried everything; years of couple's therapy, moving to a new house, even quitting her job to spend more time with him and Emily. And nothing had worked, nothing had made a difference.

He pulled away from her and took her hand, her eyes lifting to meet his and she silently nodded her head and straightened her shoulders.

Standing in front of the judge only minutes later, with pens in hand, they signed their names to the dreaded document. The instant she finished, she threw the pen to the table, running out of the courtroom and into the hallway, collapsing onto the bench outside.

A moment later, he came through the doors after her, his heart breaking at the sight of the tears streaming down her face. He crouched down in front of her, cupping her cheek and brushed them away with his thumb. "Bella, it's going to be okay. We've talked about this."

"I can't do this, Edward. I really can't," she cried softly, shaking her head with her eyes downcast.

"Honey, nothing is going to change except for the fact that we're not married and…"

"I'm pregnant, Edward," she said, bringing her gaze to meet his and his face froze in shock.


	44. February 16th entry

**A/N: Writing like a fiend lately has sure felt good, though I must admit, it's exhausting lol. But I'm feeling accomplished, and that is a promising aspect when it comes to productivity. :)**

**This is a continuation of my very first Witfit back in December for "Lucky Break", and still something that I wish to expand on in a full one-shot at some point. It came to mind today when I saw the prompt, so here we go…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Phrase Catch**: Repeat the following phrase to yourself five times, open a blank document and begin: "In a pickle."

* * *

_Setting the bottle of wine on the table, I sighed as I handed him the card I had signed in the driveway._

"_I'm sorry, Edward. Something big happened at work today, and I completely forgot," I said mournfully as he pulled out the card, his eyes shooting back to mine as I voiced the words written inside. "I can't go."_

"What do you mean, you can't go?" he replied in astonishment, and I felt my heart plummet into my stomach at the pained expression on his face. "We've been talking about going away again together for five years. _Five years_, I have been waiting for some uninterrupted time with my wife. I've barely even _seen_ you at all for the past three weeks."

Tears prickled in my eyes as, for the first time in all these years, he raised his voice at me. "Because I've been working my _ass_ off, trying to make something of myself. For _us_. Sacrifices are made in every profession, Edward."

"Is your marriage going to be one of them?" he snapped back at me, throwing the small towel in his hand onto the counter and walking past me. "Dinner's ready."

My arms tightened around my middle, jumping slightly as the front door slammed behind him as he left, and his car sped away moments later. It unnerved me. Edward was the most even tempered man I'd ever met outside of my father, and I'd never seen him even slightly irritated since that day at Killington.

And _never_ at _me_.

Making my way across the kitchen, I blew out the candles on the table and began packing away dinner. I was no longer hungry and had no intention of eating my anniversary dinner without my husband.

What was supposed to be an important day for us had ended in disaster. I'd thought we had a very open relationship with each other, leaving no room for the deep seated resentment I heard in his voice tonight. He'd never spoken a single negative word against my job, and not he'd hinted that our marriage hung in the balance.

Setting the last of dinner in the refrigerator, I walked out into the hallway to grab my purse, quickly finding my phone and opening a blank text.

_We need to talk. Please come home._

Five minutes passed.

Ten.

Thirty.

He _never_ left for this long without calling me. Or texting. Or something.

It was actually scaring me to think of how angry he must be not to respond in _any _way. Was my job really worth sacrificing the best thing that ever happened to me? That made me happier than I'd ever been in my life? This new job could take me on location for weeks or even months at a time, and he'd already been waiting, as he said, for five years.

I couldn't lose him over a job.

I looked at my watch. _Forty-five minutes_. Tears were streaming down my face as I laid back on our bed, holding my phone up in front of my face.

_Edward please come home. _

"Yea?" a voice suddenly sounded in the doorway, and I looked up quickly and shot up off the bed to move toward him. His breath exited in a gush as I thrust my body at him, my arms gripping tightly around his shoulders. I felt his slowly wrap around my waist, his lips pressing against my shoulder. "I was driving, Bella."

"I'm sorry. Baby, I'm so sorry," I cried, my hand clinging to his hair and pulling him closer. "Tell me to quit and I'll do it tomorrow. Please just don't leave me."

He drew in a deep breath and raised his head from my shoulder. "I'm not going to leave you, Bella. And I'd never ask you to quit."

I pulled my face back to look up at him, his features drawn. "But…"

"I was angry," he said simply, shaking his head. "We've been waiting for this vacation for six months. Usually when vacations from work get approved, you can start making plans for it."

He sighed heavily and I brought my hand to his cheek, watching his eyes close as he leaned into it. His lips lightly brushed my wrist as my thumb brushed along his cheek.

"I just want some time with my wife. Even just one night that work doesn't come home, or the phone isn't…" he paused as the ringtone for my boss sounded behind us and his arms fell from my waist, waving out in frustration. "Ringing."

I grabbed his hand as he began to walk away, backing toward the bed with him and reaching down for my phone on the mattress. His hand tightened around mine as his jaw clenched, then his eyes quickly rose to mine when the phone silenced as I shut it down. "I need my job to live, but I don't need to live for my job. It can survive without me for one night. I'd much rather spend my anniversary with my husband."

Pulling him closer, I sealed my lips to his. He was the one thing I could not survive without.


	45. February 17th entry

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**:

**Rating/Warning(s)**:

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Elopement

* * *

"Give me one good reason why eloping isn't a good idea," he said, attempting to restrain a smirk.

She sighed heavily, setting the magazine in her hands down on the table, glaring at him. "I'll give you several, Edward. One, it would break my father's heart. Two, your mother and sister would kill _you_. And three, it makes it appear like we are doing something wrong by getting married. So let's just drop it, okay?"

He leaned forward on his arms and smiled, ignoring the stern look in her eyes. "What if I just want to marry you as soon as possible and we can have a party for everyone else afterward?"

She concentrated on her magazine again, flipping the page and refusing to look at him. "Call our wedding a 'party' again and see where it gets you. You'll be standing at that alter all by your lonesome."

"Bella, come on. It wouldn't be _that_ bad," he replied, reaching across the table for her hand, which she immediately placed behind her neck. "We could start trying for a baby sooner."

"You're not getting out of wearing the tuxedo, Edward," she retorted in an annoyed singsong voice.

"You'd get out of wearing the dress," he grinned smugly, watching her eyes slowly rise to meet his over the rim of her glasses and tapping her fingernails on the table. "Baby, I can barely get you into a dress to go out to _dinner_ with me."

"This one is different," she said, shifting slightly in her chair.

"How?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest triumphantly.

Her hand fell onto the table roughly, exhaling a heavy sigh. "Because it's the one day in my entire life that I can feel truly beautiful. The one day I don't have to worry about everyone paying attention to _this._"

He watched her hand as it moved to her waist and pinched the love handle on her side.

"I've always been fat. I wasn't blessed with the perfect body that everyone else around her was. And I've worked my ass off to even lose the twenty pounds I have. I want, for once, people to look at us and not think 'what the hell is _he_ doing with _her_?'"

He rose from his chair and moved over to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her temple. "Not everyone is that superficial, baby."

"And _you _weren't?" she replied, her gaze rising to meet his momentarily before falling again. "You have no idea, Edward. Maybe _you_ can ignore the stares and the whispers everywhere we go, but I've been dealing with it all my life. And I want to look beautiful for you."

"Bella," he whispered, turning her chin with his fingers and gently kissed her. "You are _always_ beautiful. You don't need a gown for that."

"I know you think so," she sighed softly with tears in her eyes.

"Then why does it matter what everyone else thinks? You're marrying me, not them," he said gently, resting his forehead against hers. "Don't do this for _them_. This is supposed to be a day for _you_."

Her gaze met his again and she nodded. "It _is_ for me. I want this, it's really important to me."

"That's all you needed to say, love," he smiled, kissing her again. "And you will have the most beautiful and extravagant wedding you can imagine. And it will be perfect."

She smiled and slid her arms around his neck. "Thank you. And you're still wearing the tux."

He laughed and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her against him. "Yes, I'll wear the tux."


	46. February 18th entry

**Seriously, I have NO idea what has gotten into me lately, but I have been overrunning with fluff. There's even some in the LNE update so far, not sure if that is gonna stay. But wow, I am even shocking myself. *shakes head* **

**So yea, this is what came to mind this morning with the prompt, and it wouldn't stop…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Ashes

* * *

I loved coming to this park. So quiet, with nothing but the wind and the birds to disturb the tranquility I cherished. It was the perfect place to put the finishing touches on my book. Just a few more sentences and my manuscript would finally be complete.

Suddenly, a horrid smell reached me and my nose crinkled in revolt. Just as I was about to look up for the source, a small pile of ashes fell onto the pages of my notebook. I gasped and my head shot up to find the back of a man wearing a leather jacket and tight dark blue jeans walking away, taking another drag of the offending cigarette.

"Hey, asshole. You mind watching where you flick that thing?" I yelled out angrily toward him.

"Not at all," he shot back without as much as turning his head.

Downside of living in a big city? People are rude.

I quickly gathered my things and followed after him. "You realize you just shot ashes all over my notebook, ruining an entire page of my work?"

"So use another page… Bella."

My breath halted before I could complain about wasting finite resources when he said my name and I froze in place. He finally turned his head and under the brim of his baseball cap, I caught sight of a dazzling, familiar smirk. "Edward?"

Pulling off his hat, he stopped and faced me completely. "In the flesh."

"You're back!" I exclaimed, dropping my bag and notebook, throwing my arms around his neck. "Oh my god, I've missed you."

He hugged me tightly as I felt the excited tears forming in my eyes. I hadn't seen my best friend since the week after graduation when he left for LA, save for the occasional ads from various modeling jobs he'd acquired over the years. Each letter and phone call grew shorter and father between, and I'd begun to think that he was gradually letting go of his past.

"I've missed you too, Runt," he murmured against my shoulder, and I was too excited to have him here to bother complaining about his 'pet name' for me. "You didn't think I could stay away forever, did you?"

I laughed, pulling away slightly to look at him and shook my head. "You've been living it up in California for three years. What could this place possibly have that compares?"

"My best friend," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders and I took his face between my hands, relishing in this moment. If possible, he'd only grown more handsome over the passing time, his features more chiseled and defined. "Still coming to this place, huh?"

I nodded and rested my hands on his muscular shoulders. "Yea. I'm just finishing up my book."

"Ah, your secret 'I'm taking it to my grave' book?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "Am I _ever_ going to get a chance to read it?"

"Not unless you're into sappy, girly romances," I replied, pulling away from him and turning back to collect my things, holding my notebook tightly against my chest. "I probably won't even get published. I'm just writing it for me."

"Fine, keep your secrets," he groaned jokingly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So what are you doing later?"

"Uh," I replied, pausing to look down at my watch and then back to him. "I have class in an hour and a half. But I'm out at six."

"Would you like to meet up for dinner afterward? Catch up?" he asked, his head tilting his head in question.

"I'd love that, Edward."

_**Six months later**_

After weeks of edits, and even more weeks of Edward's constant coercion, I submitted my final manuscript for publication and was dumbfounded when, instead of the rejection I was expecting, I received an acceptance and advance. And now, after years of pouring my heart into it, I finally held a hard copy of my very first book.

Sitting in my bed and thumbing through the pages, I breathed in that 'new book' smell one more time before setting it on my nightstand and turning out the light.

When my phone woke me up from a deep sleep, I glanced at my clock. _3 am. Who the hell would be calling me now?_ I thought as I closed my eyes again and reached for my phone. "Hello?"

"Bella?" Edward's voice came through softly. "Were you asleep?"

"That's what most _normal_ people are doing in the middle of the night, Edward," I mumbled groggily, curling myself back into the warmth of my blankets. "What's wrong?"

"I uh…" he began, clearing his throat before he continued. "I have a confession to make."

"And it couldn't wait a few more hours?" I groaned, sitting up in bed at his mumbled 'no'. "Okay, what is it?"

"When I was over this morning, I snuck one of the copies of your book out of the box while you were in the bathroom," he said nervously and my eyes widened with a gasp. "And I read it."

I brought my hand up to my face, feeling the embarrassment overrule my shock and traces of anger at him. "Edward, why?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. But it was absolutely amazing," he replied softly and a silence filled the line for several long moments before he spoke again. "Is it true that authors base some of their character's traits on themselves?"

"Sometimes, I guess," I shrugged out of habit, and began picking at the blanket covering my lap. "Why?"

"Is Charles real?"

His question caused a lump to rise in my throat and I fought to swallow it down. "Partially, I guess. Every woman has a crush and ideal guy at some point in their life."

"Someone who disappear?" he asked, and I fell sideways into my pillow, burying my face into it.

"Edward, you weren't supposed to read my book!" I exclaimed, my voice muffled by the feathers.

"Would it be too presumptuous to think it was me?" he asked, his voice lowering more.

"Edward!" I groaned loudly in embarrassment and heard a knock on my front door. "I have to go someone is at my door."

"Bella," I heard his voice filter through the phone as I made my way to the door. Unlocking the deadbolt, I pulled it open to find Edward standing on the other side with his phone still to his ear.

We stared at each other silently, never hanging up.

"Is it?" he reiterated into the phone, his eyes locked on mine. I slowly nodded, my gaze never wavering as his green depths mesmerized me. "Can you forgive me?"

"For reading my book?" I asked softly.

"For everything," he replied, lowering his phone and closing the distance between us, meeting my lips with his in an impassioned kiss.

* * *

**Yep… total cheese.**


	47. February 19th entry

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **U****se the Following Words**: Movement, idle, compassion

* * *

As I watched the **movement** of his lips as he spoke, I felt my heart accelerating. His arms came around an intern who was in tears outside the emergency room doors, no doubt having just witnessed her first Code Blue.

I sat **idle **in my car, remembering my first experience. Twenty-three year old female, shot by a jealous ex-boyfriend in the chest. Nothing puts your world into perspective than watching the life leave the eyes of one even younger than you.

And he was always the first to drop everything to offer comfort, as he had that day for me. The years he'd spent in this place had certainly not hardened his heart; if anything, his **compassion** grew with each passing day. I remembered clearly being in the place of the petite blonde currently in his embrace. The way his hand gently stroked my hair, his soft voice in my ear telling me that everything would be okay. That life as a doctor wasn't an easy one, but the lives we save outnumbered the ones we lost. To this day, I still carried those words with me.

And that was the day I realized that I had fallen in love with him.

I'd now spent three years in this ER, working the overnight shift along side him. I loved my job and had considered changing shifts several times to more desirable hours when they'd been offered to me. But in the end, I always declined. I couldn't imagine working with anyone more competent than him, and that was always a reassuring aspect.

Yet I also knew deep down what else that would entail. I would miss seeing him every day, his warm smile and his enchanting eyes. I couldn't leave.

Finally shutting off the engine, I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, stepping out of the car as he put the young woman in a cab. I walked toward the door and gave him a friendly smile.

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen," I said, nodding in greeting.

His smile grew and he nodded in reply. "Good evening, Esme."

And my heart stopped.


	48. February 24th entry

**For those of you who follow me on Twitter, you may have seen that the last few days have been seriously non-productive for me. Wherever the muse last week came from, apparently she has returned there. But I am attempting to coax her back, so that I may finish updates for Late Night Encounters, Only You Can Save Me, and Don't Ever Forget. And since it was VERY difficult for me to keep this under the 500 word limit, seems that things are looking up *fingers crossed and knocks on wood* **

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Binding Blurb**: Write a blurb or a short entry—no more than 500 words on the given topic: Cheating

* * *

The world had gone completely crazy around me. Mike had left Jessica after he caught her in _their _bed with her aerobics instructor. Ben took off to California with another woman, leaving a devastated – not to mention, eight months pregnant – Angela in his wake.

Did _no one_ believe in fidelity anymore?

Here I sat on the eve of my wedding, with more than the normal pre-wedding jitters. Yesterday, there was no doubt in my mind that we would be different. Edward loved me.

But was that enough?

Slipping out of the bed, I looked make sure Alice was sound asleep and snuck out of the house with my pure and shoes, heading out to my car.

To hell with superstitions, I needed him.

Hurrying into the house, I heard the shower running inside the master bathroom and glanced down at my watch. It was two in the morning. _Why wasn't he asleep?_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, turning the doorknob, almost afraid to open them again. The sounds emitting from him were not promising.

Just how much fun _did_ he have at his bachelor party tonight?

"Oh fuck," he breathed out heavily and I finally opened my eyes to find him alone.

Sighing in relief, I sat down on the toilet seat and buried my face in my hands. _You are so paranoid, Bella._

"Baby?" I heard his voice, looking up to find him wrapping a towel around his waist. I smiled weakly, embarrassed by my assumptions. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Gripping the edges of the toilet, I broke my gaze from his and looked down, nodding quickly.

"Bella, you're supposed to be at Alice's. What's going on?" he asked gently, crouching in front of me and taking my face in his hands.

"I couldn't sleep. I can't without you there anymore," I stammered softly, leaning into his touch.

"This is the last night you'll have to," he spoke softly, brushing my lips with his.

"Promise?" I replied, searching his eyes.

His head tilted slightly as he gazed at me and shook slightly. "Is _that_ what this is about?"

His tone was soft, but I still bit my lip and looked down, unable to respond.

"Bella," he whispered, pulling my lip free with his thumb. "I love you. And I wouldn't be taking those vows tomorrow if I wasn't in this for forever. I want you with me always."

"Then don't let me go. Not even tonight," I replied, running my fingertips along his jaw.

"What about Alice… and traditions," he asked in between kisses.

"She'll survive and I don't believe in them anymore," I murmured, removing his towel and wrapping my legs around him.

"Me either," he replied huskily, lifting me up and carrying me to our bed.

Ten years and two beautiful children later, he still had yet to leave my side once.


	49. February 25th entry

**A/N: This is a continuation from the February 15****th**** entry for "Divorce". It was an entry that I wasn't quite finished with, but the word limit cut me off. And even now, it's still very incomplete. But it is one of my definite possibilities for the future. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex**: "Just do this for me," she pleaded.

* * *

_"Honey, nothing is going to change except for the fact that we're not married and…"_

_"I'm pregnant, Edward," she said, bringing her gaze to meet his and his face froze in shock._

His eyes widened as she spoke, his heart pounding in his chest. "Pregnant? Are you sure?"

She nodded and averted her gaze from him, her arms hugging around her middle. "Yes. I'm three weeks late and I took a test this morning."

"Bella, how… when we…" he stammered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Has there been someone else?"

Her eyes snapped to his and her hand met his cheek sharply. "If you can ask me that question, then it's a good thing we're divorced. Because after eight years, you don't know me at _all_."

He raised his fingers to his face and watched as she stood, storming toward the stairs and hurrying down them. "Shit. Bella!"

He called out after her, lifting himself from the floor and running down the stairs, catching her just outside the courthouse doors.

"Bella, stop. I'm sorry, you're right. That was a stupid question, but how?"

"That night we met for drinks to discuss the proceedings, we ended up back at your place when I drove you home. We fought and uh…"she replied as she stared at the ground, gesturing her hand to continue when words failed her. "I left early the next more, before you woke up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after drawing in a deep breath.

"I never expected this to come out of it, and you didn't remember on your own so…"

"The baby, Bella," he said tightly, gazing out at the parking lot with his jaw clenched. "Why didn't you tell me about the pregnancy before we went in there and signed the papers?"

She turned her head to look at him but he was still avoiding eye contact. "Would you have signed them?"

His body tensed and his arms folded over his chest as his gaze fell.

"That's why," she said gently and sight, stepping in front of him and taking his face in her hands. "We've been trying for all of Emily's life to work this out for her, and it never did because it was the wrong reason. This baby can't fix it either."

"But I still love you, Bella," he choked out and for the first time, was unable to keep himself from breaking down in front of her.

She gazed at him, stunned by his actions and fought back more of her own tears as his arms slid around her waist. He'd been so strong through the whole process, never so much as hinting at how much this was hurting him as well. Wrapping her arms around him, she ran her hand gently over his back and swallowed hard; it was her turn to be the strong one. "I love you too. But we both know this is best for everyone."

He nodded against her shoulder and cleared his throat, straightening and running his hands along her sides. "I know."

She felt his lips press against her forehead and she bit her lip, pulling back from him slowly. "I need to get home for Emily's bus."

"Yeah, uh," he pulled back uncomfortably, looking down at his watch. "I have to meet with a client in an hour. Tell her I'll be by later to see her?"

"Ok," she replied softly with a nod, walking toward her car and turning to glance at him one more time before they got into their cars. With a small wave and a forced smile, she got into her car and started it up. She needed to get away as soon as she could before she burst into tears again.

**x-x-x**

_3 months later_

"Okay, she's asleep, I should go," he whispered softly as he closed Emily's door behind him and began walking down the hall.

She took hold of his elbow, pulling him back and guided his lips to meet hers. His arms circled around her waist as he instinctually responded to her kiss, but just as quickly placed his hands on her hips and pulled away.

"Bella, we can't keep doing this," he said, shaking his head and gazing down at her.

"Why not?" she asked, her hands grasping his shoulders.

"It's confusing things."

She sighed heavily and nodded, resting her forehead on his chest. "I know. I just miss you."

"Don't…"

"Can you," she started, raising her face to look up at him. "Stay for a while tonight? A movie or something maybe? Just… I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"Bella…"

"**Just do this for me," she pleaded**, her eyes tearing. "Just this once, please."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."


	50. February 26th entry

**Was a bit blah and tired this morning when I checked the prompts for the day and this is what I came up with... **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Idea Completion**: You find a box of old photographs in your attic. Who or what is in the photographs? Do the images have personal meaning for you, or are they someone else's? Do they bring up any particular emotions, thoughts, or memories? Write about it.

* * *

The moment Charlie's cruiser pulled out of the driveway, Bella darted off the couch and ran up the stairs to his room, grabbing the step stool from behind his bedroom door. Dragging it out to the hall, she set it below the hatch door in the ceiling, climbing up to reach the rope to pull it down.

As it dropped and the ladder from inside followed, she waved her hand in front of her face against the onslaught of dust that fell with it. Once the cloud dissipated, she gazed up into the darkness above, resting her hand over her racing heart.

Charlie had forbidden her to go up there, saying too many memories lay there that's better left alone, but she needed to know. What was up there? What was he hiding or protecting her from?

Setting her foot on the first rung, she drew in a deep breath and began her ascent. Stepping up onto the attic floor, her eyes searched frantically around the small area and quickly spotted the shuttered windows across the room. The moment she opened them, she gazed around in wonder at all the relics from the past hidden away up there.

Tears formed in her eyes as her fingers grazed over the yellowed lace of her mother's wedding gown, still hanging there on the mannequin after nearly fifteen years since she'd left. Behind it was a box of old glass Christmas ornaments, with one that read '_Bella's first Christmas, 1987_' sitting on top in a clear plastic box.

She'd never seen it before.

Turning around, she spotted an old black footlocker on the other side of the room. She walked across the old creaking wood floor, waving away the tiny particles floating around me in the streaming light from the window. As she knelt in front of it, she took the padlock in her hand, her brow furrowing when she saw it was unlocked.

_Why bother having a lock on it at all if you weren't going to use it?_ she thought, shaking her head as she removed it and unhooked the latches on the side.

Lifting the top, she gazed at the photos and newspaper clippings creating a collage on the inside of the lid. Pictures of her mom and dad when they were younger, along with their engagement and wedding announcements. She gazed into the contents of the chest itself and lifted out a folded letter.

She carefully opened the fragile piece of paper that had obviously been opened and closed many times, her eyes flickering over the words as she read.

_Charlie, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I can't do this alone. _

_Renee_

Down at the bottom was another message, in a more familiar script.

Charlie's.

_You won't be alone, Renee. I'll take care of you and the baby, I promise._

_Charlie_

It was difficult to imagine her father as this openly compassionate man, before Renee had left with his little girl and scarred his heart almost irreparably. They'd obviously just found out they were having her, yet even Bella knew the kind of man her father was, both past and present; he'd never have left Renee alone and pregnant with his child.

Refolding the letter, she set it back inside and her fingers brushed against a small shoebox. She sat back on the floor and folded her legs, placing the box in her lap and lifting off the top.

Inside lay a small pair of white baby shoes, the laces tied together and underneath, was a stack of old photographs.

She flipped through them and began shaking her head. They were more pictures from her parents' wedding… with _her_ in them. And finally, one of her mother in the hospital with a baby in her arms, but the man beside her was not Charles Swan.

Bella felt her stomach drop as she stood with the photo still in her hand, backing away from the chest without bothering to close it. She raced down the ladder and into her room to grab her cell phone off her desk and quickly dialed the station.

"Hi, it's Bella. Can I please talk to my dad?" she said shakily, still staring at the picture.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie's voice came through, sounding tense and worried.

"Dad, could you please come home?" Bella cried in barely above a whisper.

"Baby, you know I can't. Can this wait until I get home tonight?"

"Dad, please," she begged, her voice coming out in a body-wracking sob.

"I'll be right there, Bella. Sit tight."

She hung up and let the phone fall from her hand onto the bed, lowering herself onto the floor and hugging around her legs.

Within five minutes, she heard the crunching of the gravel outside and her face lowered to her knees, sobbing into them.

"Bella?!" she heard Charlie's voice from the front door and his heavy footsteps as he ran up the stairs. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Her bloodshot eyes rose as he now sat crouched beside her, brushing aside the damp strands of hair clinging to her face. "You're not my dad?"

"What's brought this on, sweetheart? Of course I am," he replied, attempting to appear calm but a flicker of strange emotion crossed his face that she'd never seen before.

"Then who's this with Mom?"

He took the old photograph from her hand as she held it out to him, drawing in a deep breath and shaking his head. "Bella, where did you get this?"

"Does it matter? Is that, or is that _not_ another man there with Mom and me?" she demanded, her body shaking with emotion.

"Yes, that's another man, and that is your mother. But that's not you," Charlie nodded and looked back to her, flipping over the picture and handing it back.

Bella looked down to see her mother's handwriting on the back. _Renee, Alan and Katherine, March 27, 1984._

"That was your sister, Kate."


End file.
